Mas de un amor
by maricela
Summary: Marian vuelve a Hogwarts luego de varios años y se encuentra con Severus Snape, el hombre que ha sido el amor desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no es un buen momento para tratar de conquistarlo
1. Te vuelvo a ver

Cap 1:_**Te vuelvo a ver**_

Marían volvia a Hogwarts, después de 17 años, todo seguía igual, no entendía por que Albus Dumbledore, el profesor que tanto apreciaba, la había ido a buscar a su exilio impuesto, tanto por ella como por el ministerio de magia. Todo por un error y una furia generada en una sesión de Wissengard.

Al caminar pensaba si era correcto lo que estaba por realizar, aunque fuera Albus el gestor de ello no era lo mas correcto.

Como una mujer que no había estudiado en Hogwarts, y que apenas alcanza los 20 años se pudiera presentar para ser profesora de pociones en una de las escuelas de magia más prestigiosas del mundo. Se encontraba pensando en todo ello sin notar que frente a ella se dirigía un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo negro y nariz ganchuda acompañado de otro hombre alto y de avanzada edad

- ¡Marían!- Le dice Albus Dumbledore, -que gusto que hallas llegado y a muy buena hora e de decir te esperábamos mas tarde, no es cierto Severus-, dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero. Este la miro con desdén afirmando con su cabeza mas no saludando.

A Marían le dio vueltas el corazón no sabia si era por ver a su querido profesor o por encontrarse con ese hombre que torturaba sus noches en sueños extremadamente extraños desde hace 17 años. -¡Profesor!- grito Marían y con un dejo infantil, corrió a los brazos de su profesor personal, puesto que todos sus años fuera de las escuelas de magia, tanto Albus como Minerva habían sido sus profesores enseñándole en su casa todo lo necesario para ser mago, aunque como decía la profesora McGonagall, gran parte de los hechizos que Marían, realizaba eran de propia invención.

-Que gusto verlo , es extraño estar aca -, decía Marían ,

-bueno es necesario tenerte aca- dijo Dumbledore, -ahora mas que nunca necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y aunque siempre te dije que no era bueno que te involucraras en peleas de los magos, hoy yo mismo me arrepiento de esos dichos y como ves te llamo para que te unas a la orden, además de pedirte que te ocupes de las clases de pociones junto con el profesor Horace Slughorn, la mujer miro suspicazmente a Snape y dijo,

-No se supone que tu realizas esa clase-.

Snape la miro con enfado

-No me parece que la conozca ni que haya dado permiso para que me trate con esa soltura, si estoy aquí es por que Albus me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda como profesor, y espero que no sea para enseñar a una supuesta maestra de pociones, que debería saber realizarlas- .

-Tal vez soy mejor que "usted"- recalco ella- y por eso me tiene medio o talvez simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a enseñar a jóvenes magos y me gustaría que alguien mas experimentado, por no decir viejo, me guié en lo que ustedes enseñan aca y me permita realizar el trabajo que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió, que por cierto no tenia relación con aguantar a hombres de edad madura que no logran recordar a personas que conocieron años atrás y que caminan por esta vida con cara de no haber ido al baño por mas de un año-, al decir eso ultimo se arrepintió de haberlo echo, por que Snape la miro con ojos de odio, dio media vuelta y se marcho, quedando parada un tanto ruborizada por sus dichos y por la rabia que sintió cuando Snape le hablo. Pero todos sus pensamientos y pena se terminaron cuando miro a Dumbledor y se dio cuenta que este estaba aguantando la risa que estallo en el mismo momento en que ella lo miro.

-Solo a ti se le ocurriría decir tamañas cosas a la persona que se supone te va enseñar a realizar las clases- ambos rieron caminando hacia la oficina del director, pero Marían no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás con un poco de pena en sus ojos

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, se sentaron juntos.

-Que mentira contó para que el ministerio me permitiera volver y además ser profesora en el colegio-, le dijo la mujer. El hombre de edad la miro con sus profundos ojos y le dijo,

-tu eres una bruja con grandes capacidades algunas incluso superiores a muchos magos mayores que tu, solo te falta un poco mas de guía y tener la necesidad de utilizar tus capacidades, además se perfectamente que tu ansiabas regresar, o no-, con estas ultimas palabras el viejo se rió y se levanto de su silla para seguir hablando ahora de espaldas a la mujer,

-además el ministerio supone que tu eres una mujer de 25 años, y sobre tu capacidad ellos la conocen , así que no fue muy difícil-.

Marían lo miraba incrédula y le dijo, -entonces que edad se supone que tenia cuando ocurrió ese pequeño problema en el ministerio , acaso ocho años, es imposible que sean tan idiotas como para no notar la diferencia entre tres años y ocho-.

-Eso es muy fácil le dijo Dumbledore, te acuerdas de esa poción que te pedí que tomaras antes de salir de tu casa, bueno era para que te vieras de ocho y no de tres, es por eso que no lo saben, en ese momento ya suponía que necesitaría tu ayuda y que no seria tan fácil que tu entraras aca siendo tan joven-. Una sonrisa se reflejo en la boca del director y en sus ojos se veía la mirada de un niño que realizo una travesura y que no desea que esta termine nunca. Continuo hablando y dijo, -esperemos que Snape termine de masticar la rabia que le debes haber causado, en ese momento le pediré que te guié, además espero ayuda de tu parte y que no le vuelva a decir que tiene cara de estreñido-, ambos rieron

-te puedes quedar aca lo que queda de vacaciones o ir a donde unos buenos amigos, la familia Weasley, tu decides.

A ella no le pareció buena idea quedarse todas las semanas que quedaban de vacaciones en cualquier parte antes que en el colegio con Severus furioso, así que dijo, -me quedare unas semanas en la casa de sus amigos y luego volveré al colegio para poder estar con Severus-, perdón para que él me enseñe, su cara se volvió color escarlata y se alejo del cuarto pensando en lo obvia que era y en como serian los amigos de Albus.


	2. Con los Weasley

Cap 2 : Con los Wesley.

Al llegar a la casa de los amigos de el profesor se detuvo un largo momento en la entrada, encontraba esto algo extraño, llegar a una casa de personas que no conoce y para quedarse, era bastante fuera de lo comun, pero bueno podía dar media vuelta e ir a la escuela, estaba en eso cuando la voz de unos hombres jóvenes la sobresalto.

-¿Quien eres?,- pregunto uno de ellos y el otro que era igual al que le había hablado le dijo, -eres la amiga del director Albus Dumbledor, cierto- y ella asintió con la cabeza, -ven nuestra mamá te espera, hace una hora llego una lechuza avisándonos que vendrías yo soy Fred y este es mi hermano George-, ella los miro suspicaz y -les dijo, realmente puedo confiar que esos son sus verdaderos nombres-, los jóvenes se rieron y le dijeron a unísono

-nos caes bien pensamos que eras una amargada pero eres simpática, si esos son nuestros verdaderos nombres, entra, nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos mucho trabajo dijo el que se llamaba George-

- o sea no viven acá, mmm que mal yo que pensé que tendría con quienes poder entretenerme en Inglaterra, pero bueno vine a otras cosas-, la mujer se dirigía hacia adentro cuando Fred la paro, -nosotros vivimos por ahora en el callejón Diagon, cuando quieras puedes venir a nuestra tienda, te prometo que en ella te entretendrás-, la miro con ojos coquetos, ella le contesto con una sonrisa coqueta y pensó que mas da son jóvenes igual que yo y coquetear nunca le hizo mal a alguien, sus pensamientos la llevaron al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro la salio a recibir una mujer con aspecto calido y maternal era la madre de todos los jóvenes que estaban sentados en la mesa, -Hola le dijo, tu eres la amiga de Albus cierto, pero siéntate no te quedes parada, te presento a la familia, mi esposo Arthur, mi hija Ginny, mi hijo Ron, Bill que trabaja para el banco Gringotts y Charlie, que cuida dragones en Rumania-, todos le sonrieron calidamente y se sintió acogida inmediatamente en esta casa.

La primera noche en casa de los Wesley fue bastante tranquila, compartió con todos ellos especialmente con Ginny por que dormían en la misma habitación, en la mañana cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con otra persona sentada en la mesa, Saludo con un fuerte hola, que sobresalto a todos. La señora Wesley le presento a Tonk, que era una bruja con pelo de color lo cual le fascino siempre había querido tener el pelo de color azul y cambiarlo a cada momento le pareció genial, se acerco a ella y comenzaron a conversar en forma amena. Marían pensó que era la primera mujer de su edad que conocía. Tonk le dijo, -que tal si vamos a Londres ¿lo conoces ya?, necesito comprar unas cosas y seria bueno ir acompañada-, -la idea me parece genial contesto la señora Wesley-, vamos dijo Marían y bajando la voz dijo a Tonk, -ayer conocí a unos gemelos bastante simpáticos que me gustaría ir a visitar-, Tonk se rió y dijo -te acompaño pero no en una cita doble por que quiero seguir viniendo a esta casa y no creo que a ella le guste, mirando a la señora Wesley que se dirigía hacia la cocina, además a mi me gusta alguien-.

-Mmm bueno dijo la otra joven pero igual vamos para conocer la ciudad-.

Al llegar al callejón Marían no pudo menos que pensar en aquel hombre que de seguro aun estaba furioso en Hogwarts y pensó si seria correcto querer coquetear con otro hombre cuando ella quería estar con él, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en el momento en que una voz ya conocida le dice –hola-, era Fred, -como estas, que bueno que viniste y que rápido, debimos causarte una buena impresión-

-No- dijo Marían sin poder deja de sonreír coquetamente -Lo que pasa es que acompaño a Tonk y apunto a su compañera y le dije que me acompañara a donde ustedes trabajaban para así poder ver si realmente son tan entretenidos como dice su reputación, porque ayer sus otros hermanos me contaron una serie de historias que a tu mamá no le parecieron nada de cómicas- y sonrió.

En ese momento George y Tonk llegaron donde ellos y los cuatro entraron a la tienda que se hacia pequeña con todas las cosas que estaban acumuladas en su interior , luego de un rato conversando y probando algunas de las bromas, George dijo, -que tal si salimos todos juntos a tomarnos algo, ya es hora de cerrar y nosotros estamos hace tiempo demasiado tranquilos-

- Si dijo Fred además con mujeres tan hermosas es agradable salir-, y cuando dijo esto miro directamente a Marían, Tonk se rió.

-Si me parece bien además así celebramos la llegada de nuestra nueva compañera de gran hermosura para Fred y la inauguración su tienda-. La aludida se sonrojo pero asintió entusiasta ante la idea de una salida.

Los cuatro se reían en un bar que estaba bastante tranquilo Fred y Marían no dejaban de coquetearse y los dos se dirigían miradas de complicidad hasta que George dijo, -bueno hasta cuando vamos a tener que esperar para que se besen esta claro que molestamos Tonk-, ella asintió y se levantaron con cara de enojados, Marían los miro asustada y luego se lanzo a reír, -como se les ocurre les dijo yo soy mayor que ustedes (era una mentira pero ellos no podían saber la verdad), -Oh por Dios que tanto mayor eres no puedes tener mas edad que yo -dijo Tonk-, además dijo Fred -la edad en el amor no es importante-, con ese comentario todos menos el que lo había emitido, comenzaron a reír y Marían se levanto

-Me tengo que ir no se vería bien que la segunda noche que estoy en casa de sus padres llegara muy entrada la noche, además si me quedo mas tiempo podría cometer alguna cosa indebida por la cual su madre me podría echar de su casa y todavía no quiero llegar a mi nuevo trabajo-, al decir esto le guiño un ojo a Tonk y luego miro de soslayo a Fred el cual estaba bastante sonrojado, -Adiós dijo un placer haber compartido con ustedes, especialmente contigo- y dio un beso en la mejilla de Fred y luego a George que no paraba de reír de la cara que tenia su hermano.

Cinco días después estaba en el patio de los Wesley, lanzando gnomos junto a Ron y Ginny cuando una lechuza se le acerca y le entrega una carta que venia de Hogwarts, pensó que era de Albus pero en cambio en su interior había una nota bastante sucinta que decía "te espero mañana a mediodía" y la firmaba Severus Snape, no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa y cientos de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estomago. Dejo lo que estaba realizando y fue a contarle a la señora Wesley que tenia que irse mañana, ella la miro y dijo -que pena estábamos tan a gusto contigo y a Ginny le caes muy bien, que tal si hacemos una pequeña cena de despedida, voy a avisar a los gemelos para que vengan-. Esto último le pareció muy buena idea por que iba a ser interesante ver nuevamente a Fred, pero luego vio la nota en su mano y se arrepintió de lo que estaba pensando.

En la noche se encontraba la mitad de los Wesley en la mesa por que Bill, Charlie y el único que no conocía Percy, no estaban. Los gemelos contaron varias bromas en la mesa y mas de una vez su mamá los regaño por ellas pero de todos modos el ambiente era de los mas ameno, a medida que se hacia, mas tarde la mesa se iba desocupando, los gemelos se iban a quedar a dormir para no volver tan tarde a Londres.

-Vamos a la cama dijo George a sus hermanos menores, ya es tarde y parece que molestamos-, mirando a Fred que le dio una sonrisa de complicidad, -no quiero dijo Ron pero Ginny ya lo había tomado de un brazo y lo arrastraba a las habitaciones-, los tres se despidieron de Marían que se reía por lo obvio de sus acciones. Cuando todos se fueron ella se levanto también, -ya es hora de que me vaya acostar mañana debo levantarme muy temprano y no quiero tener sueño-, en eso Fred se planto frente a ella, -no te vayas quédate un rato mas no me has contado casi nada de ti-

-No- dijo Marían -en serio es tarde-, se estaba dando vuelta cuando Fred se acerca y la toma de la cintura, ella trato de alejarse pero solo consiguio que el la apretase con mas fuerza. Marían se vio aprisionada y cedio a sus impulsos lo beso largamente, cuando se separan le dijo a Fred, -esto no tiene futuro, en serio no creo que pueda seguir, no deberíamos habernos besado, -por que no le dijo Fred me gustas-,

-Si- le contesta ella -tu también a mi pero estoy enamorada de otra persona además esto podría generar complicaciones-, al decir eso escuchan un ruido en las escaleras, era la señora Wesley que se estaba devolviendo por ellas, obviamente los había visto besarse los dos se separaron de golpe y Marían se dirigió hacia donde estaba la señora Wesley, al pasar al lado de ella logro ver un grado de enojo en su cara pero no le dijo nada, Marían pensó que era bueno que mañana tuviera que marcharse.


	3. Clases y algo mas

Cap 3: Clases y algo mas

A la mañana siguiente Marían se levanto extremadamente temprano , esperando no tener que encontrarse con Molly, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que ella estaba preparando el desayuno, -pensé que no había nadie levantado- le dijo.

- Me acorde que tenias que irte temprano así que me levante a prepararte de desayuno y alguna botana para el viaje- y al decir esto la miro en forma directa, Marían no sabia que decir, hasta que la otra mujer corto el silencio.

-Ojala no sea solo un juego o si lo es espero que no se repita- y bajo la cabeza, la joven no sabia que decir y justo en ese momento incomodo baja Fred rápidamente, al verlas se para en seco y se dirige a su madre,

-me voy, tenemos que abrir la tienda y George se fue de madrugada junto con papa- Marían pensó que estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho ayer y por eso no le hablaba pero justo cuando él se iba , se da media vuelta y le da un fuerte beso en los labios, ella lo miraba atónita, al igual que Ron y Ginny que estaban en la escalera, ella no sabia que decir cuando el dejo de besarla, solo atino a mirar a la señora Wesley que miraba impávida la escena. Fred se acerco a su madre le beso una mejilla y le dijo, -no te preocupes es solo un beso nada mas que eso, ella esta enamorada de otra persona- y con esto se alejo y su imagen se perdió a través de la chimenea en unas llamas verdes.

La señora Wesley miro a Marían, esta pensó que la regañaría pero solo le dijo, -ya es tarde pronto tendrás que irte, pero me gustaría que conversáramos en otro momento-, le paso las botanas y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts se sintió aliviada de estar sola en su cuarto que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de las mazmorras, cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que solo faltaban tres minutos para las doce, pensó en llegar tarde pero recordó la promesa echa a Dumbledore, de no enfurecer nuevamente a Snape.

Se dirigió a la mazmorra de él y espero que fueran las doce para tocar la puerta una voz pastosa le dijo -pasa, siéntate, vamos a empezar primero quiero saber que conoces tu sobre pociones o mejor dicho que pociones puedes realizar sin necesidad de leer las instrucciones-, y la decir esto la miro con ojos suspicaces, ella comenzó a dar una serie de instrucciones de por lo menos cien pociones diferentes cuando termino Snape la miraba con otros ojos. -Esta bien dijo la teoría la sabes ahora comenzaremos a practicar-, comenzaron a preparar pociones y en eso paso un par de semanas, sin que se dieran cuenta , en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo Marían no había emitido casi palabras, pero cada cierto tiempo levantaba su cabeza y miraba a ese hombre que tanto la atraía.

Cuando hubo acabado la ultima de las pociones y la sábado también estaba acabando se decidió a hablar con este hombre que por este tiempo era su profesor, pero que luego seria su colega. -Y que tal lo hago, sigo siendo una profesora que no sabe lo que hace-, él la miro con cierto dejo de desagrado pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta,

-En verdad sigo dudando de la decisión de Albus pero no puedo dejar de decir que eres bastante inteligente y aprendes rápidamente, puesto que en estas semanas hemos repasado lo que se hace en un año de clase- .Ella lo miro complacida y comenzó a guardar las cosas, -me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo Severus justo antes de que ella se marchara, -de donde y cuando te conozco-, ella lo miro y le contesto, -en este colegio hace 17 años-, el la miro extrañado, talvez tratando de recordar en que momento pero cuando lo recordó ella se había ido.

Al día siguiente a las doce como era costumbre la espero en el salón de pociones pero ella no llego, Snape pensó que eso era extraño por que había demostrado ser bastante puntual, pasaron quince minutos y decidió salir a buscarla para saber que había pasado, pero el colegio era inmenso y no se le ocurría por donde empezar, decidió comenzar en el gran salón aunque era casi ilógico puesto que los profesores en esas fechas generalmente almorzaban en sus cuartos por que eran muy pocos los que se quedaban en el colegio.

Al entrar en el comedor, vio una figura solitaria bebiendo y comiendo un gran sándwich que al ser mordido perdió gran parte de su contenido, no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que generalmente no hacia, se acerco a la joven y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella le dijo en tono sarcástico, -parece que también tendré que enseñarte a comer como se hace en este colegio-. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro con sus grandes ojos café, trato de decir algo pero el gran pan que tenia justo en ese momento en su boca le impedía emitir sonidos que no fueran de carácter gutural, rápidamente dejo lo que comía en el plato y trago para contestarle pero él ya se estaba moviendo para ubicarse frente a ella.

-Que esperabas hace semanas que no como a un horario decente por tu culpa-, le dijo Marían, Severus tuvo que contener la sonrisa que estaba aflorando en sus labios, durante el tiempo que habian pasado juntos había comenzado a agradarle, era una joven bastante inteligente, atractiva, además de haber sido la primera persona que le dijo que el era lindo. Se acordó de un día hace diecisiete años atrás cuando el estaba empezando como profesor en Hogwarts, un día caminando por alrededor del lago se encontró con Albus, a este lo acompañaba una pequeña niña cuando estuvo al lado de los dos la pequeña llamo su atención por que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. -¿Como te llamas?- le dijo en un momento ella, -¿como se llama? -la corrigió -soy mucho mayor que tu y deberías tenerme respeto-, ella lo miro sin inmutarse y le dijo, -el respeto se gana y yo no te conozco, lo que si puedo decirte es que eres bastante lindo-, dicho eso miro al director, para comunicarle que se iba al castillo este la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa Severus?, te acordaste de algo- y el la miro extrañado, se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo –Si- le contesto -me acorde de donde te conocía y sigo pensando que deberías tenerme mas respeto-, ella lo miro -que bueno que pienses igual por que yo tampoco he cambiado mi forma de pensar- y se sonrió.

-¿Sobre que?- le increpo él, -sobre que el respeto se gana, y ella levantándose de la mesa lo miro nuevamente y dice -si eso también, pero ahora no diría lindo sino atractivo-, se beso los dedos de su mano y los puso sobre los labios de Severus, dejándolo mas pálido de lo que se encontraba en forma natural.


	4. La negacion no es una opcion

Cap 4: La negación no es una opción.

Mientras Marían guiaba sus pasos fuera del gran salón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace solo segundos atrás.

"No me lo va a perdonar. Se va enojar, me dirá alguna de sus típicas pesadeces y mañana empiezo de profesora, menos mal que solo con el primer y segundo año, pero igual me muero de miedo".

Pensaba en todo eso cuando empezó a decir en voz alta... -¡mmmm pero tiene bonitos labios y bastante suaves, como besaran!-, caminaba sin pensar y sus pasos la llevaron a la mazmorra de Snape, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se asusto, dando media vuelta bruscamente, para solo encontrarse de frente con la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Que hace por acá?- Le dijo él en tono mordaz, la miro, se aparto justo lo necesario para pasar al salón y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Para ella eso fue peor que si hubiera emitido algún comentario, puesto que le daba a entender que lo que había pasado, solo hace un momento no tenia ninguna importancia y para ella había sido un paso demasiado grande.

No pudo dejar de sentir un gran dolor justo en el centro de su pecho, sin mencionar las lágrimas que trataba de sostener en sus ojos y que se negaba a dejar salir, más por orgullo que por deseo.

Era verdad que no debería haberlo echo, que había sido una actitud casi infantil, mas aun cuando recién se estaban entendiendo, pero el echo de que él la hubiera buscado, le había generado un gran estremecimiento y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, cosa que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como la profesora Mc Conagall, no se cansaban de repetirle que no debía hacer, ella sabia que no era bueno y sabia que terminaba sufriendo de una forma u otra pero siempre que estaba muy feliz o muy triste se dejaba llevar y ya no era una niña para no poder pensar antes de actuar.

Comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su cuarto, no quería que nadie viera que lloraba aunque sabia que era algo difícil por que habían muy pocas personas en el colegio, cosa que cambiaria solo en un par de horas.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Marían supo que debía cambiar sus atuendos Muggle para ponerse una túnica, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que toda su ropa incluidas las túnicas que tenia eran de color negro, no había reparado en el hecho de que la única otra persona que gustaba de las túnicas de ese color en Hogwarts era Snape y que seria raro que llegara vestida parecida a él , por lo cual decidió tomar un par de zapatillas de lona de color amarillo muy fuerte de su closet para que la atención de su vestimenta se centrara en sus zapatos y no en la túnica. Además seria una buena instancia para molestarlo por que para él la formalidad era una necesidad. "Si temes a sentir solo temes a tu corazón Severus", se rió y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

Mientras tanto en su habitación Snape se dedicaba a un libro, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que se hacia de noche por lo cual cerro el libro y empezó a caminar al comedor para estar preparado ante la llegada de los alumnos, le gustaba la soledad, se quedo pensando, en realidad no, pero si le molestaba el bullicio constante y aun mas las continuas replicas contra el de parte de sus alumnos.

Pensaba en eso cuando sus ojos se tornaron mas calidos, aunque el no lo notaba y no pudo dejar de tocar sus labios con la mano, levantando una ceja, comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Esta loca esta chiquilla, además de ser bastante atrevida, tendré que tener mas cuidado y no acercarme a ella no vaya a ser que comience a pensar que podría pasar algo entre nosotros-, no pudo dejar de sonreír al decir en eso.

-Si bien es linda, tiene unos ojos muy expresivos y tiene bonitas curvas no veo…….. Estaba diciendo esto, cuando escucha una voz a sus espaldas que le habla -¿Espero no ser yo el de las bonitas curvas?-, era el profesor Dumbledore, -por que a mis años no se si podría aceptar libremente esas tendencias de tu parte Severus-.

Snape no pudo dejar de sonrojarse pero prontamente salio de su estupor cambiando de tema. -Ya llegaron los alumnos puedo escuchar el ruido que emiten-.

-Supongo que su consentido llego ya para cursar su sexto año, por lo cual obviamente tendré que lidiar con su ego nuevamente-.

Dumbledore lo miro.- Lo que pasa es que todavía no llega al castillo y tanto Hermione, como Ron son prefectos, por lo cual no lo han visto tomar un carruaje que lo trajera-.

-¿Y eso tendria que importarme?- pregunto Snape, -talvez solo quiere que estemos atentos a su llegada y la esta demorando para que lo tomen aun mas en cuenta-, dicho eso se alejo, justo en ese momentos el patronus de Tonk llego al lado de el profesor Dumbledore para comunicarle que Harry se encontraba con ella por lo cual llegaria un poco mas tarde. Esto logro generar una mueca en los labios de Severus y una mirada de tranquilidad en el profesor Dumbledore.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a recibirlo-, dijo Snape.

-Si Severus por favor me harías un gran favor, es difícil para el director llegar tarde al banquete que él debe presidir-, dicho esto se alejo.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a las grandes escaleras de la entrada de Hogwarts, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción empezaba para el un nuevo año.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo pudo ubicarse nuevamente en la mesa de los profesores, sabia que el momento en que el profesor Dumbledore realizara su discurso seria un momento importante y no le hubiera perdonado a Potter el habérselo perdido, además deseaba ver su cara.

Se encontraba lleno de satisfacción cuando el director dijo que era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero solo hizo un gesto cansado con la mano, mas no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa cuando presentaron a los dos nuevos profesores de pociones, especialmente a Marían, que esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando saludo a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena en el gran comedor y el tumulto de jóvenes se dirigía a sus habitaciones Marían, se levanto de la mesa de los profesores al igual que gran parte de las demás personas y fue directo hacia Dumbledore quien se encontraba charlando amenamente con Minerva Mc Conagall, ella no había tenido tiempo para saludar a su querida profesora, por lo cual se alegro de poder hacerlo en ese momento.

-Profesora Mc Conagall como esta, que placer estar con usted nuevamente-.

-Excelente joven Marían que gusto de verla, o debería decir profesora Destiny-.

-Usted profesora puede decirme como guste, la respeto demasiado- y dicho esto sus ojos se dirigieron en forma involuntaria hacia Snape que se encontraba a un lado del director, este la miro indiferente y se alejo no sin antes dirigirse a Dumbledore. -Le recuerdo señor que hay algo que debe realizar antes de ir a descansar-.

-Gracias Severus-, le dijo el director, le ofreció un brazo a Marían invitándola a que lo acompañara, esta lo miro extrañada pero segura de que era algo importante, además desde que llego había querido tener un tiempo a sola con el profesor Dumbledore, para poder conversar y ver que tan grave estaba esa mano, que cada vez que ella trataba de tocar el director la escabullía en forma muy rápida.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, encontraron a Severus en ella, él no entendía por que le molestaba y a la vez le agradaba ver a esa chiquilla impulsiva.

-Profesor, necesito que usted se tome la poción con la regularidad necesaria sino va a ser mas difícil ayudarlo-, con esas palabras Severus Snape trataba de ser lo mas neutral posible, pues no sabia hasta que punto podía confiar en Marían.

-No sabia que jugábamos a las adivinanzas- dijo ella, -si es así puedo también-, con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios y un dejo de picardía en los ojos, le dijo a Dumbledore.

-profesor le recuerdo que debe hacer lo que debe hacer porque si no, el haber venido acá no tendrá ninguna utilidad-.

Esas palabras lograron poner iracundo al Snape.

-No se quien diablos eres, que haces acá o incluso que utilidad podrías tener para la orden o para el profesor Dumbledore, pero para mi solo eres una mocosa presumida y bastante mal educada que piensa que tomándome el pelo o coqueteándome lograra conseguir que me interese en ella-, con cada palabra expresada en un tono bastante calmado pero lleno de ponzoña, Severus se acercaba mas a Marían.

- Severus por favor- dijo el director pero al mirar a la joven se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde ella ya no sonreía y esa situación preocupo en gran medida al anciano,

-Yo soy Marían Destiny, sobre mi utilidad o el que hago acá creo que no es de tu incumbencia-, mientras decía esto cada palabra estaba llena de fuerza y no apartaba los ojos de los oscuros ojos de su contendor y al igual que él hacia hace solo un momento, caminaba con paso decidido en dirección a él.

Snape al mirarla no pudo dejar de estremecerse de alguna forma, por que sus ojos presentaban una fuerza que solo había visto antes en lo ojos de Dumbledore, la noche en que arrodillado le rogaba a este gran mago que ayudara al amor de su vida. Pero el era Severus Snape y si cada alumno de Hogwarts le temía no veía razón para bajar la vista ante una niña, aunque esta le causara cierto temor.

Solo cuando estuvo frente a Severus, Marían continuo hablando.

-Jamás me vuelvas a decir mocosa presumida, tu no tienes idea de lo que yo puedo hacer, ni de cuantos años tengo, por que no me conoces, como muy bien dijiste anteriormente, lo único en lo cual te voy a dar crédito es en lo de mal educada, por que los latinos tenemos una concepción muy diferente a ustedes de educación, esa misma diferencia nos permite disfrutar mas la vida y sobre el ultimo de tus comentarios no veo que mal le podría hacer a un hombre como tu con tu espectacular be……..

-¡Marían!- dijo Dumbledore,- tú mejor que nadie sabe la importancia de los sucesos y eso incluye el decir cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás-.

Los ojos de ella que mientras hablaba se habían vuelto de un plomo oscuro pasaron a tener su color miel tan característico.

Bajo la cabeza y camino hacia la escalera de la habitación, -lo siento profesor vamos a tener que hablar en otro momento, si no le molesta me gustaría venir acá luego de la medianoche-, el director asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de bajar al segundo escalón dirigió sus palabras hacia Severus que se encontraba todavía furioso.

-La negación profesor Snape solo es una opción cuando se quiere sufrir, no importa los sacrificios o penas que guarde en su corazón, cuando alguna persona le ofrezca una felicidad por muy pequeña que esta sea o muy corta, sin pedirle nada a cambio, acéptela, por que le podría estar ofreciendo un paraíso en un mundo que en este momento lo que necesita con desesperación es la existencia de varios de ellos-.

Las palabras alteraron aun mas a Snape, pero no con la ira que recién lo embargaba sino con una incredulidad mezclada con desesperación y no sabia por que. Lo que si sabia era que luego de realizar la curación en la mano del profesor Dumbledore se dirigiría directamente a su cuarto y trataría de alejarse de esta jovencita que lograba perturbarlo.


	5. Conociendo a Harry

Cap 5: Conociendo a Harry

-Severus ¿por que te molesta tanto la joven Marían?,

El aludido lo miro con un dejo de odio.-Es una mujer que recién llega, usted la incluye en todo, incluso en la orden sin consultarle a nadie, solo usted la conoce y espera que como siempre sea su perro faldero que acepte sus órdenes sin alterarme por aquellas cosas que no entiendo y que usted se resiste a explicar. Además de todo esto debo soportar los caprichos de ella y que usted la defienda, cosa que nunca le he visto hacer cuando los otros integrantes de la orden ponen en duda la confianza que me deben tener-.

Dumbledor lo miro y hablo con tranquilidad.

-Si tanto te importa saber cual es la importancia de que Marían este en la orden o cual es su función, deberías ir a preguntarle directamente a ella, porque yo me encuentro imposibilitado para explicarlo, lo que si puedo decirte es que deberías esperar un tiempo para ello por que dudo que este seria un buen momento y diciendo esto se dejo caer en su silla-.

Severus comenzó a realizar la curación, pero no podía dejar de repetir en su mente las palabras que había dicho la mujer al irse.

Ya hace una semana que las clases habían empezado en Hogwarts, y Marían se sentía a gusto. Le gustaba enseñar y sobre todo le gustaba mucho conversar con Firenze en su salón, cosa que muy pocos hacían. Incluso cuando el centauro había llegado lastimado ella había ayudado a curarlo con gran ahínco.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo Firenze.

-En ti, es que me extraña que los magos y los centauros no se relacionen más.

- Nosotros somos demasiado antiguos y poderosos, por lo cual nos temen y ante ese temor prefieren odiarnos o llamarnos semihumanos, cuando en realidad no lo somos, no nos interesa serlo, a las persecuciones debes sumarle que nosotros nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestros conocimientos y no nos esta permitido compartirlos o intervenir en el destino.

-Todos en este mundo están obsesionados con esas palabras dijo la joven.

- ¿Cuales le pregunto Firenze "antiguo" o "destino"?.

-Ambas, que importancia puede tener la edad que uno tenga o los poderes con los cuales cargues-, al decir eso no pudo dejar de patear una piedrecilla que se encontraba en el salón del centauro.

-Que extraño que alguien como tu piense que los poderes sean una carga- le dijo el centauro, -uno pensaría que para ti serian una bendición-.

Marían rió fuertemente, era primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta quien era ella, sin necesidad de presentarse o de ser descubierta.

-¿Como sabes quien soy?-, le pregunto.

El centauro le sonrió. -Recuerda que trato de ver las señales que nos rodean y tu eres muy clara, la naturaleza, el cielo y todo lo que nos rodea te reconocen. Pero también sabes que no debemos mencionarlo en forma directa, además por que otra razón podría molestarte tanto lo de la antigüedad-, dicho esto es también comenzó a reír.

-Eso me molesta, por que un atractivo profesor estirado de este castillo me trato de mocosa y aunque en este plano y para él lo sea, me molesta que no me vea como mujer, sino como a una niña.

-Severus Snape es muchas cosas, pero es primera vez que oigo que le digan estirado y atractivo en la misma frase-.

-Yo no dije atractivo-

-Si lo dijiste y me parece que lo único que te molesta es que no te vea como mujer o te encuentre atractiva como todos los demás sí lo hacen- ¿El te gusta?

-Nooo, no, como crees yo no puedo enamorarme es complicado, o mejor dicho yo no debo, seria una gran complicación. Además-, emitió un largo suspiro antes de seguir hablando,- en sus ojos puedes ver que ama a otra mujer hace demasiado tiempo y no creo que se permita una oportunidad para volver a sentir, se cree incapaz e indigno de entregar eso que su corazón guarda hace tanto.

El centauro la miro quedadamente.

-El destino lo trazamos nosotros mismos y alguien con tu apellido lo sabe mejor que nadie, además incluso la herida mas profunda y el corazón mas frió logran cambiar con un dulce y entregado beso.

Marían lo miro y no pudo evitar acercarse y abrasarlo, cada vez le tomaba mas aprecio a Firenze.

Cuando salio del salón de adivinaciones , dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina del director, era momento de jugar un rato con Fawkes y poder conversar con este hombre que la trajo a este plano y en especial a este colegio.

-¡Galletas!-, dijo cuando estuvo frente a la estatua que cuidaba la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore y esta le dio el paso, libre. Cuando hubo llegado a la oficina se encontró con que Dumbledore estaba acompañado con un joven de no mas de 16 años, opto por volverse invisible y esperar a que el se fuera, para así poder estar tranquila con el profesor.

-Marían que bueno que estas acá, por favor hazte presente quiero que conozca a alguien-.

Esta frase no pudo menos que impactar a Harry Potter, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo mágico lo conociera, incluso mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Harry, te presento a Marían Destiny, aunque ya sabes que es profesora de pociones, pero solo de los primeros cursos-.

Vaya cambio. Pensó Harry, y él que tuvo que soportar a un simpático y buen mozo Severus Snape por cinco años y aquellos que están entrando tienen a una joven y atractiva bruja para que les enseñe.

Hola Harry un placer conocerte, ¿en que curso vas?, le pregunto Marían.

En sexto contesto el joven.

Y como te va, espero que bien, si tienes alguna complicación con pociones, puedes acercarte no tengo problemas de ayudar a estudiantes aunque no estén en mi curso.

Harry seguía impactado, por lo cual pregunto sin pensarlo.

¿Realmente no sabe quien soy?

Ella lo miro extrañada y le contesto. Si se quien eres, el profesor Dumbledore acaba de presentarte, además se que estas en sexto y por supuesto estudias acá, que mas tengo que saber.

No, nada dijo, lo que pasa es que primera vez que me sucede algo así en el mundo mágico, generalmente es muy distinta la reacción de las personas para conmigo.

Ahh si, que extraño es todo esto, para mi solo eres un joven con una rara marca en la sien.

Marían se acerco y la toco, eso fue aun mas extraño por que el niño que vivió no se acordaba que alguien hubiera tocado alguna vez su cicatriz.

Mmm, ya se quien eres, al que te hizo esa cicatriz si lo conozco.

Lord Voldemort, dijo Harry.

Yo creí que se llamaba Tom Riddley dijo Marían, mirando a Dumbledore, pero bueno, si ese es su sobrenombre y comenzó a reír.

Harry no supo por que razón se contagio también, al final terminaron los tres riendo de buena gana.

Cuando las risas cesaron el profesor Dumbledore miro a Harry.

Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a tu habitación Harry, no queremos tengas problemas, además tengo que hablar con la profesora Destiny. Harry se alejo pensando que ella seria una buena profesora para Longbotton.

Se sonrió al pensar en eso y justo en ese momento la profesora le dijo que podía decirle a su compañero de habitación que la fuera a ver para ayudarlo en pociones.

El director se rió.

Marían… pobre Harry deja su cabeza en paz tiene demasiados problemas como para sumarle el que tu leas sus pensamientos.

Pero si el grita lo que piensa yo no hice nada ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos profesor, sonaba como una niña regañada.

Harry pensó que era mejor huir de ese lugar, por que si bien era bastante simpática no era alguien común.

Cuando se quedaron los dos solos la actitud de ambos cambio radicalmente, ella se veía mas seria y mayor.

Tenemos que hablar Albus, estas seguro de las acciones que vas a tomar en el transcurso del año, es algo demasiado grande lo que le pides a ese pobre hombre. No te olvides que si cometes algún error este será muy grave para todos aquellos a los que proteges.

Bueno por eso estas acá o no Marían para guiarme por el buen sendero del…, pero el profesor Dumbledore no siguió la frase.

Yo creo que estoy acá para que mis hermano no haga su voluntad, me gusta interponerme en sus camino, es una batalla que libramos hace mucho. Además de ayudar a un ser que esta envuelto en gran amargura y debo decir que tu no haces nada por mejorar esa situación y en esa omisión estas llevando por el mismo camino a este joven que acaba de salir.

Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza, gran parte de lo que esta joven mujer decía era verdad, pero sabía que existía un bien mayor para cada una de las acciones que tomaba.

Marían lo miro y sus ojos que estaban fríos volvieron a ser calidos.

No se preocupe profesor las cosas siguen su camino y la esperanza es algo maravilloso de los cual no podemos olvidarnos jamás, dicho esto se dirigió al fénix que estaba en todo su esplendor y lo comenzó a acariciar, dejando que este picara su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Además no podemos olvidar que soy extremadamente testaruda así que me he puesto como meta sanar algunos corazones y de paso hacer latir el mío. Sus ojos eran nuevamente picaros y expresivos.

Lo de hacer latir tu corazón, yo creo que ya fue realizado, por lo que contó Molly la ultima vez que estuvimos con la orden, eras la comidilla de todos especialmente entre ella y Tonk, debo decir que esta ultima te aprecia bastante.

Marían lo miro calidamente, pensaba en lo de hacer latir su corazón. Ella misma le había comunicado a Fred que amaba a otra persona, pero en el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, no había echo nada mas que enojarse y hacerlo enfurecer (cosa que era relativamente fácil). Se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho.

Severus me pregunto quien eras y que hacías acá, yo le dije que no me estaba permitido decir tales cosas pero que si quería saber, que te preguntara a ti. Espero no haber cometido otro error con eso, su boca esbozo una fresca sonrisa mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio esperando la replica de la joven

¿Que usted le dijo que? Pregunto esta.

Esta loco y si me pregunta que le digo.

La verdad le dijo el director.

No me creería incluso tal vez me reprocharía.

Además esta la gran maravilla que se llegara a acercar a mi para conversar, cosa que francamente encuentro difícil, porque cada vez que esta cerca mío me saluda indiferente, incluso hoy venia caminando de espalda, luego de la cena, hablando con la profesora Mc Gonagall cuando por "casualidad", y remarco esta ultima palabra, me tropecé con él ,lo único que hizo fue enseñarme los dientes y decirme que ahora tendría que aumentar su carga horaria para enseñarme a caminar, por que se veía que tampoco manejaba esta simple acción. Cuando termino de contar el suceso Marían se sentó con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su barbilla, amurrada en una banca que se encontraba cerca del escritorio.

Y que le contestaste tú, por que no creo que te pudieras contener el decirle algo, o me equivoco.

Mmm, no se equivoca, le dije que entonces también me enseñara a desvestir, por que era otra de mis incapacidades, pero que por favor solo fuera practica por que la teoría no me llamaba la atención, la joven mujer se sonrojo al terminar de contar.

Supongo que no habían alumnos cuando dijiste esto le pregunto el director.

No como se le ocurre, estábamos en la sala de profesores, pero si estaban los demás profesores, a ellos le causó gracia la broma a Severus no por que salio dando un gran portazo.

Como quieres caerle en gracia si lo ridiculizas en publico.

Pero él empezó, le fascina remarcar que me enseño a mejorar en pociones para no cometer errores, como si lo necesitara, bueno necesitaba recordar varias cosas, pero solo eso además tanto la profesora Mc Conagall, como usted fueron excelentes maestros.

Pero trata de ser mas amable con él y no estés tanto a la defensiva, por que el vive con una mascara demasiado pesada como para dejarla caer, especialmente ante una joven que lo reta a cada momento con burlas.

No son burlas, dijo Marían, levantándose tan bruscamente del banco que este se cayó, de veras me gustaría que me enseñara a…. prefirió no continuar la frase. A mi me gusta en serio no lo hice en son de burla, por que el me g…. no continuo la frase, por que se dio cuenta que en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un Severus Snape bastante impactado, por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Hace cuanto llegaste Severus le dijo el director, no me digas que ya es hora.

Si ya es hora contesto él y agrego, No sabia que yo era tema de conversación entre adolescentes mal educadas profesor Dumbledore y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro, he de suponer que estaba pidiéndole a nuestro director que me obligara realizar clases especiales con usted, por que de otra forma dudo mucho que lo conseguiría.

La cara de Marían había pasado por varios colores antes de tomar un blanco absoluto. No sabia que decir, pero eso solo duro unos segundos, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, como arrastrando los pies hacia Snape, que pensó que lo iba a atacar, pero cuando estuvo por segunda vez en una semana frente a él, le dijo con voz bastante sensual.

Por lo que yo recuerdo fue usted el que se estaba ofreciendo para impartirme mas clases yo solo sugerí la materia en la cual podría hacerlo, por lo tanto no soy yo la que inventa excusas para estar a solas, yo soy mas directa, el problema es que usted piensa que mis indirectas son burlas, cosa que no es verdad. Si realmente le molesta tanto mi atrevimiento diga ahora mismo que deje de hacerlo y como si fuera su esclava le juro que dejare de hacerlo. En todo el momento que le hablo no aparto sus ojos miel de los negros ojos del profesor, él estaba maravillado mirándolos, pero aun así le contesto.

Quiero que en este preciso momento deje de hacerme insinuaciones o indirectas.

Esta bien como usted ordene, mi trato con usted desde este momento será lo mas formal posible, la joven mujer dijo esto con cierta pena en sus palabras.

Profesor Dumbledor me voy a dormir se hace tarde y tengo que hacer varias cosas mañana temprano.

Profesor Severus que pase buena noche. Se despidió de los dos hombres y se alejo.

Cuando llego al final de la escalera no pudo dejar de pensar que le costaría bastante el mantener una relación distante con ese hombre que generaba mariposas en su estomago y que había sido uno de las razones para que ella tomara parte en una guerra que en cierta forma le resultaba indiferente, pero lo haría sin mirar atrás por que él se lo pidió y no faltaría a su palabra.

Al día siguiente, Marían no apareció en el gran comedor ni siquiera a cenar, lo cual a Harry le pareció extraño, pensó que tal vez Snape tenia algo que ver, porque anoche cuando estaba en su cama viendo el mapa de los merodeadores, había visto los carteles con los nombres de los dos profesores uno frente a otro, como quien se esta peleando, en la oficina del director.

Cuando tanto Ron como él estaban saliendo del gran comedor, se encontraron de frente con la profesora que caminaba distraída, por el pasillo acompañada por Hermione, que tampoco había ido a cenar.

Que tal Harry, hola Ron dijo ella.

Como esta profesora dijeron ambos.

Donde estabas pregunto Ron a Hermione, te buscamos en la biblioteca antes de venir a cenar, pero no te encontramos.

Estaba con la profesora Destiny, me la encontré en la biblioteca y comenzamos a charlar por que ambas buscábamos el mismo libro.

Estos son tus amigos Hermione, dijo la profesora

Los conozco a ambos, en realidad conozco mas a Ron, los otros dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, el aludido no pudo dejar de sonrojarse.

Como están tus hermanos, no había tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, cuando escribas a tu casa manda mis saludos a tus padres y a los gemelos, especialmente a Fred, dicho eso continuo su camino.

Los chicos miraban a ron, con cara de pregunta, él les había contado del suceso en el verano, pero no les había dicho que esa mujer era la misma que ahora era profesora en su colegio.

Los jóvenes entendieron inmediatamente y se rieron de buena gana dirigiéndose hacia la sala común de Griffindor.


	6. Un dulce y entregado beso

Cap. 6: Un dulce y entregado beso

El primer mes de clases paso. Marían pasaba sus días entre las clases, la ayuda a los alumnos de sexto año que tenían problemas en pociones, esto especialmente enfocado en Neville Longbotton que había mejorado considerablemente, aunque no se notara en las clases, por que los nervios lo traicionaban y el cuidar a Harry, aunque esto ultimo él no lo sabia.

A Marían le agradaba el poder charlar con Harry y sus amigos, eso era una buena instancia para reforzar sus razones para quedarse en este lugar y tomar un bando en el conflicto. A los jóvenes les parecía un muy buen cambio poder hablar libremente con una profesora.

A la joven profesora le gustaba bastante ir a caminar alrededor del lago, aunque las temperaturas comenzaban bajar. Generalmente se le veía acompañada por Harry, Ron, Hermione o Neville.

El verla acompañada por estos alumnos generaba en el profesor Snape un cierto desagrado, especialmente por el trato cercano que tenia con Harry Potter , tanto era este que un día se atrevió a lanzar una indirecta en el salón de profesores.

Marían entro en la sala de profesores saludando a todos efusivamente, cuando estuvo frente a Severus solo se inclino y dijo en forma bastante formal,

Como esta profesor Severus.

Bien, profesora Destiny, veo que nos honra con su compañía. Hoy no va a rodearse de alumnos alrededor del lago, como lo hace comúnmente. Al terminar sus palabras se arrepintió de ellas, se había dejado llevar por una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago

Marían lo miro, levantando una de sus cejas, no sabia si el comentario era una burla o una queja, pero como había prometido comportarse con él, opto por no contestar de la forma en que ella lo deseaba, en cambio solo dio como respuesta un sencillo "No".

El trato entre los dos profesores, cada día se volvia mas distante y de cierta forma desagradable, incluso cuando alguno de ellos entraba a una habitación en que el otro se encontraba el ambiente prontamente se volvia hostil.

Un sábado en que casi todo el colegio se encontraba fuera observando un partido bastante largo de Quiditch, la profesora Marían se encontraba en la despensa de ingredientes, buscando algo para una poción que estaba realizando, cuando una de las botellas sin querer se resbalo y cayo, el problema fue que al romperse se esparció por el suelo, inmediatamente comenzó a corroer la escalera en la cual se encontraba la profesora, esto la desestabilizo y genero que se tambaleara en forma bastante peligrosa, todo esto paso rápido, pero en el mismo momento en que la joven se precipitaba hacia el suelo, el profesor Snape estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto, por lo cual al ver que la profesora caía alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos.

Tenga mas cuidado profesora, no solo se podría haberse lastimado usted, sino también a mi, luego de decir emitió un fuerte grito por que la piel le estaba ardiendo, el ingrediente había corroído sus zapatos y estaba quemándolo, pero a pesar del dolor no bajo de sus brazos a la profesora hasta que estuvieron fuera del cuarto, solo en ese momento se preocupo de sus quemaduras que eran bastante profundas.

La profesora al estar nuevamente sobre sus pies tomo inmediatamente su varita para tratar de calmar el dolor de su salvador y así llevarlo a la enfermería.

Mientras movía su varita sobre las heridas del profesor, le preguntaba.

Porque no me bajo de sus brazos cuando comenzó a sentir que se estaba quemando, así talvez las heridas serian menos profundas.

Porqué se hubiera lastimado, de que serviría si los dos salíamos quemados, en cambio si solo yo me quemaba usted podría hacer algo.

Cuando pudo calmar un poco el dolor, Marían limpio el piso del cuarto, tomo algunos ingredientes y comenzó a preparar una poción, Severus la miraba extrañado, pensando en el por que no lo llevaba a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey.

Porque no me lleva a la enfermería, pregunto Severus.

Marían lo miro tranquilamente. Porque pienso que puedo ayudarte mas rápidamente y en forma menos dolorosa que en la enfermería.

Cuando termino de agitar la poción, las cosas se pusieron mas extrañas para Snape, por que Marían se puso un poco en los labios, se acerco al profesor y comenzó a besar sus heridas. Con cada uno de los besos, el dolor se terminaba y la herida cicatrizaba inmediatamente. Cuando termino miro a Snape le dijo, Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, te sugiero que de todos modos vayas donde Poppy, luego se levanto y se fue de la habitación.

Severus Snape no sabia que pensar por todo lo que había pasado, se dirigió a la enfermería. Le explico lo que había pasado pero la enfermera confirmo que estaba completamente curado.

Se marchaba, pero al pasar al lado de una camilla que tenia sus cortinas corridas, sintió la necesidad de mirar quien se encontraba ahí. Al abrir las cortinas no pudo menos que impactarse, porque estaba Marían con los ojos cerrados y varias quemaduras en sus labios y en parte de su cara.

Cuando llegaste me explique el porque de sus quemaduras, dijo la enfermera. Le di una poción para que descansara, pero creo que ya mañana estará bien, por que sus heridas están curando rápidamente.

Al hombre en que casi nadie confiaba y que comúnmente las personas no concebían como alguien que realizaba acciones desinteresadas le impacto la situación, porque era primera vez que alguien entendía un gesto de buena voluntad de su parte y devolvía su preocupación infringiéndose ella misma un daño, que por lo que había sentido hace solo momentos antes, era bastante doloroso.

Decidió no marcharse y cuidar de ella un par de horas, acerco una silla al costado de la cama y se dispuso a leer. Un rato después llego el profesor Dumbledore, a preguntar que había pasado, Severus le contó, y al finalizar su relato inconscientemente acaricio el pelo castaño de Marían.

Te parece extraño que alguien te aprecie y se preocupe por ti Severus, le dijo Dumbledore, tú eres una buena persona y Marían vio eso en ti hace muchos años atrás.

¿Te vas a quedar acá el resto del día?, ¡supongo!

Si, contesto Snape.

Cuando Marían despertó en la madrugada del domingo aun le dolían los labios, pero estaba conforme, por que aquel que le había ayudado estaba bien, no era justo que Severus estuviera sufriendo, por su culpa. Al darse vuelta hacia uno de los costados de la cama vio que Severus se encontraba durmiendo en una silla, bastante incomodo, tomo su varita elevo a Severus y lo dejo en una camilla que se encontraba al lado de la de ella, luego de eso se quedo nuevamente dormida.

En la mañana Severus despertó y se impacto de encontrarse en una camilla, se levanto miro a la camilla del lado buscando a Marían, pero su camilla estaba vacía,

Se levanto bastante molesto, se había quedado cuidándola y ella no había tenido la delicadeza de despertarlo o decirle algo.

Eso es lo que ganas, por preocuparte por jóvenes mal educadas.

Llego a su habitación, extremadamente enojado, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una caja, que estaba acompañada por una nota, en ella decía, "muchas gracias, ojalá sus ojos demostraran mas comúnmente lo maravillosa persona que es". Cuando abrió la caja en su interior encontró una flor bastante extraña que se encuentra en los sectores tropicales, llamada tipanie, era hermosa y si se conservaba podía ser utilizada para excelentes pociones.

Ese hombre que estaba marcado por la desdicha y acostumbrado a los malos tratos, se sentía feliz , como hace muchos años no sentía, en ese momento pensó, que ese era un hermoso paraíso y que solo quedaba en sus manos el poder hacer que este fuera mas duradero.

Las siguientes semanas fueron mas tranquilas y el ambiente entre los dos profesores mejoro bastante, incluso parecía que esperaban el momento para poder conversar, aunque solo lo hacían cuando estaban alejados de las demás personas, por que si no era así, generalmente se ignoraban.

Un sábado en que gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaba en Hogsmeade. Tanto Snape como Marían decidieron ir a comprar a la ciudad.

Marían caminaba distraída leyendo un articulo al interior del profeta, cuando choca con alguien tan fuertemente que cae al suelo, cuando levanta la vista para ver quien la había votado se da cuenta que era Severus y el enojo se transformo en una sonrisa. En cambio los labios de Snape se curvaron aun mas.

Fíjese por donde camina señoriíta cuando las personas lo hacen generalmente llevan sus ojos puestos en donde van sus pies.

Bueno, pues usted tampoco iba muy atento al parecer, puesto que si así fuera no me habría votado no cree,

Le ayudo señorita, dijo Severus.

No gracias, yo puedo sola, contesto ella mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve que tenia en su ropa.

Que extraño se viste usted.

Bueno no estoy de profesora así que supongo que puedo usar jeans.

Claro que puede, con mayor razón si le quedan tan bien,

Mmm, eso es un cumplido profesor, espero que no lo haya escuchado nadie mas, por que perdería su fama.

Este la miro con un dejo de desagrado, y curvo su boca, se estaba marchando. Cuando Marían le dice, Me acompañaría a pasear por la ciudad.

El hombre la miro y le dijo, No. Necesito hacer algunas cosas en privado, lo siento y se alejo.

Marían se quedo, parada y un tanto triste esperaba poder pasar un buen momento con Snape, pero en cambio la rechazo solo como él lograba hacer, así que se hizo a la idea de terminar sus compras lo mas rápidamente posible e irse al colegio.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se sentía cansada y triste pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba, Era el profesor Severus Snape con una caja en sus manos.

Espero no importunarla profesora, lo que pasa es que tenia que ………., no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para él hacerlo, además no recordaba haberlo echo antes.

Le entrego la cajita y en su interior encontró un chocolate Muggle, eso le saco una gran sonrisa, se acerco al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese mismo momento Severus la tomo por la cintura, comenzó a acercar su cara a la de ella y cuando solo estuvieron a unos centímetros le dijo,

Muchas gracias por la flor.

Ella lo miraba con ojos entornados, esperando que la besara, pero en cambio el la soltó y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero Marían se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

Ahh no, no te iras así como así, tomo la cara de Snape entre sus manos y lo beso, el beso tenia un dulce sabor

Una vez que se separaron Marían no entendía que había pasado, en solo un mes habían pasado por variadas etapas, primero se insultaban, se odiaban, se soportaban y ahora se habían besado, además estaba el echo de que no sabia que haría Snape ahora, porque era ella la que se haba dejado llevar por la situación.

El hombre la miro, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna expresión, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejando a la joven mujer perpleja, quiso seguirlo y pedirle alguna explicación, esperaba que por lo menos se enojara le dijera que era una mocosa insolente o algo, pero en cambio solo se encontró nuevamente con la indiferencia que a ella tanto le desagradaba, no pudo contener las lagrimas y se dejo caer en la cama


	7. Me gusta ignorarte

Cap 7: Me gusta ignorarte.

Marían no pudo ocultar su tristeza y por un par de semana estuvo de un animo bastante decaído, cosa que todo el mundo pudo notar, por que era su costumbre caminar por los pasillos cantando alguna canción Muggle o hacer reír a los demás profesores mientras almorzaban, pero en los días que siguieron al beso esto cambio en forma radical, solo se le veía estar en silencio, incluso sus clases comenzaron a ser mas estrictas, aunque nunca fueron muy diferentes a lo que eran con Severus, pero en vez de ironías había mas comprensión. Sus paseos por el lago se mantenían pero por el frió que hacia era algo bastante solitario, aunque su imagen sentada en un marco blanco era muy linda vista desde el castillo, no dejaba de ser melancólica y quien la viera no podía dejar de sentir pena, incluso algunas jóvenes lloraban sin razón.

Mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos del colegio se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore, cosa que era bastante extraña puesto que el se ausentaba en forma constante del colegio.

-Que tal Marían-.

-Hola profesor que placer verlo por acá. ¿Ha estado muy ocupado?-

El profesor se sonrió. -Tu sabes que es así.-

Ella lo miro con ojos picaros. -¿Yo? Porque tendría que saber tal cosa y se sonrió.-

-Que bueno es verte nuevamente sonriendo, todos la extrañábamos señorita Destiny-.

-Por que tendrían que extrañarme si no me he ido de acá-.

-Tu sabes porque Marían, se te ve bastante triste, existe algo en lo cual te pueda ayudar- la voz del director sonaba bastante preocupada.

-No profesor nada que no se pase con un poco de chocolate y una buena fiesta,- dicho esto volvió a darle una sonrisa al profesor, pero se veía bastante decaída.

- Yo te estaba buscando por que necesito de tu ayuda, la profesora de astronomía no podrá realizar hoy su clase así que me gustaría que tu lo suplieras, si no es mucho problema-.

-No claro que no, usted sabe que me gusta mucho mirar el cielo-.

-Que bueno, es hoy a las doce de la noche, tienen clases Ravenclaw y Griffindor de sexto año, así que estarás con personas que ya conoces-.

-Que bueno dijo Marían por lo menos será agradable-.

Cuando llego la noche, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la sala de astronomía. Harry y su grupo estaban bastante contentos por tener clases con Marían, pero el mas contento era Neville, por que si cometía algún error ella solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase algunos se quedaron un rato mas conversando con la agradable profesora, pero luego se quedo sola.

Decidió que no tenia sueño y se quedaría ahí mirando las estrellas que ella conocía hace tanto tiempo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Severus tenia la misión de hacer rondas esa noche, se había quedado mucho mas rato por que los de Griffindor y especialmente Harry, tenían clases de astronomía, por lo que podían desear salir a merodear, como lo hacia hace muchos años atrás su padre. Estaba en eso cuando vio luces en lo alto en el salón de astronomía, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su centrina cara, estaba seguro de que en las alturas encontraría a Potter y su pandilla y podría castigarlo por estar fuera de su habitación a horas no permitidas.

Camino rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, en ese momento se dio cuenta que quien se encontraba en el salón era la profesora Destiny. Durante un mes el había tratado de esquivarla, principalmente por que no sabia que hacer o decir luego de ese beso.

Al verla ahí sentada llorando no pudo negar mas sus sentimientos, él se sentía atraído hacia esa joven tan diferente a el, pero en este momento era imposible siquiera pensar en tener algo serio con ella, porque necesitaba todo su tiempo para trabajar por la orden, en esa guerra que no debía cobrar mas vidas.

El profesor quería ir a su lado besarla, abrazarla y consolarla, pero no era posible, por lo que decidió dar media vuelta e ir hacia su cuarto. Se sintió aun mas amargado de lo que estaba comúnmente, debía ignorarla aunque esto significara causarle aun mas dolor a esa mujer que estaba cautivando sus sueños.

Los días pasaron y llego la celebración de Hallowen, Marían había decidido que tenia que tratar de ignorar al profesor Snape, para así olvidarlo, pero era difícil, trato de apoyarse en las personas que conocía al interior del colegio, además acostumbraba conversar con Tonk, cuando ella no estaba realizando rondas como auror alrededor del colegio lo cual le alegraba los días, porque por lo menos no era la única persona que tenia penas de amor.

Durante la cena de Hallowen se sentía especialmente alegre, por lo cual al momento del postre decidió ir a sentarse con los alumnos de Griffindor, pero como no sabia si eso era posible primero pregunto al director.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo Marían, ¿que problema habría en que fueras a sentarte allá?-

-Gracias, es que no sabia si estaba permitido-.

-Que yo sepa, dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios, no existe algo dentro del reglamento que lo prohíba-.

Cuando llego a la mesa pidió permiso a los chicos para sentarse, estos la miraron extrañados pero le hicieron un espacio entre Neville y Harry.

- Espero no molestarlos-, dijo la joven mujer.

-Claro que no -dijeron todos los que estaban alrededor de ella.

-Hermione, ¿que has leído últimamente?- pregunto la profesora.

-Oohh, nada dijo Ron, solo toda la biblioteca-.

Todos rieron, por la broma de Ron e incluso Neville rió tanto que termino por caerse de la silla, eso solo aumento las carcajadas en la mesa.

Mientras reían vio en la cara de Harry un dejo de preocupación, por lo que le pregunto entre risas que le pasaba, él le dijo que la cabeza le dolía.

-Mm., te pasa seguido esos dolores de cabeza-.

-Bueno se han vuelto comunes desde que Voldemort volvió-, trataban de hablar bajo, casi a susurros, para que los demás no los escucharan.

-Que mal eso te debe molestar bastante-.

-Si, pero no me gusta que todos lo sepan, por que pueden pensar que lo hago intencionalmente-.

-Te molestaría si te toco la cicatriz-, le dijo Marían.

Harry la miro extrañado, -no claro que no me molesta. Pero preferiría que no fuera en el salón principal-

Cuando la cena hubo terminado tanto Marían como Harry se quedaron rezagados, esperando para que no hubieran casi personas en el pasillo, ahí ella toco la cicatriz en forma suave, Harry no pudo dejar de estremecerse, pero inmediatamente el dolor ceso.

-Que hizo profesora-, le pregunto el joven.

-Nada especial solo te puedo decir que es algo que no debo hacer muy seguido-, los ojos de la profesora se veían diferentes, fijos y profundos. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que tenían cierta similitud con los del Snape.

Marían sonrió y no pudo dejar de desordenar el pelo de su alumno. Estaba haciendo eso cuando un ruido detrás de ellos los distrajo, era la señora Norris. Cuando la profesora la vio le dijo que no podía acusar a Harry porque estaba con ella.

-Creo que será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu cuarto, para que no tengas problemas por quedarte hasta mas tarde-. Harry asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba el trato que la profesora le daba era como si fuera una mamá.

Marían lo miro extrañada y le dijo- ¡Como que mamá!, podría ser tu hermana en todo caso- y ambos se rieron se fueron hacia los dormitorios abrazados como si fueran compinches de travesuras.

Cuando estaban doblando en una esquina se encontraron de frente con Snape, Harry instintivamente se separo de la profesora. Severus lo miro fijamente y con voz baja le pregunto que hacia ahí, a lo cual Marían contesto diciendo que ella estaba con Harry, así que no se preocupara lo abrazo nuevamente y siguieron camino.

Severus continuo su camino, pero no le gustaba que Potter se tomara esas atribuciones con la profesora, además a ella no parecía molestarle que eso pasara, decidió que mas tarde iría a verla para conversar la situación.

Cerca de las doce de la noche tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de Marían, ella se extraño, pero pensó que tal vez era Tonk.

-Pasa, ya me parecía que te habías demorado en venir-.

-No pensé que me esperara-.Severus estaba en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus negros ojos fijos en la profesora.

Marían lo miro desconcertada, -No era a usted a quien esperaba-.

-Espero que no fuera a Potter a quien espera-, cuando dijo esto sonaba como si fuera un reproche.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Marían.

-No, no es él a quien espero, es a Tonk, que lo trae por acá profesor-, trataba de sonar lo mas normal posible, pero estaba nerviosa, hace casi un mes que se ignoraban.

-Lo que me trae por acá es una sugerencia. No es conveniente que tenga un trato tan poco formal con los alumnos-.

-¿Con los alumnos o con un alumno en particular?- corrigió Maria.

-No, con los alumnos, no se ve bien que estés abrazada con ellos.-

-¡Perdón!, no sabia que tenia que darte cuenta de mis acciones.-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que los demás alumnos pueden hablar.-

-Y a mi ¿que interés puede generarme eso?-

-Bueno es que no se ve bien-.

-A los demás alumnos o¿ te molesta a ti haberme visto abrazada con Potter?.

-Por que me podría molestar a mí-.

-Esa es mi pregunta por que me has ignorado por un mes y ahora vienes a pedirme explicaciones de mis actos-.

-Yo no estoy pidiéndote explicaciones, solo estaba dando una sugerencia.-

-Sugerencia que no recuerdo haberte pedido, te "sugiero" que te metas en tus asuntos y me dejes tranquila, trata de seguir ignorándome lo que queda del curso, y ahora te pediría que te fueras de mi cuarto, muchas gracias-.

Snape salio furioso de la habitación de Marían, definitivamente era una mujer mal educada, aunque lo que decía tenia cierta razón había pasado un mes ignorándola, para no tener que enfrentarse a que le pidieran alguna explicación, pero ahora era él, el que iba a la boca del lobo a buscarla.

Cuando Harry tuvo la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue aun mas terrible de lo que eran las clases de pociones, y si bien jamás había sido del agrado del profesor, en esta ocasión había sido mucho mas difícil, por que Snape lo atacaba a cada momento, además de tener un genio horrible, incluso cuando Neville se equivocaba lo atacaba a él, no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez el haberlo visto abrazado con la profesora Destiny tenia algo que ver en eso, pero prontamente desecho la idea, por que ni siquiera veía que los profesores conversaran entre ellos, en realidad se ignoraban constantemente.

Cuando salieron de defensa, tanto Harry como Ron se fueron al comedor, por que mas tarde les tocaría pociones, por lo menos en esa clase no lo atacaban pensó Harry, además el profesor Slughorn lo halagaba constantemente por lo bien que le salían las pociones, aunque no fuera merito absoluto de él , solo Hermione y Ron lo sabían.

Cuando entraron al salón se llevaron una muy buena imagen, Marían haría esa clase, por que el profesor Slughorn estaba indispuesto.

-Hola como están chicos, el profesor no podrá realizar la clase y en remplazo estarán conmigo-.

Todos estaban bastante contentos, pero el mas feliz de todos era Neville, y eso se vio en que por primera vez su preparación salio muy bien y no sufrió ningún accidente. Pero la profesora estaba extraña no le sacaba los ojos de a Harry incluso el se puso nervioso

Cuando la clase termino Marían le pidió a Ron, Hermione y Harry que se quedaran un rato mas.

-Que pasa profesora dijeron ellos.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar algo muy serio con ustedes tres, bueno es con Harry, pero ustedes lo acompañan en todo por lo cual no veo la razón de dejarlos de lado-.

-Es una sugerencia por así decirlo, Harry no creo que deberías hacer conjeturas sin preguntarle o mejor dicho exigirle al profesor Dumbledore que te explique o te diga en forma real lo que necesita que tu hagas para él.

Harry la miro impactado, solo sus amigos sabían de las clases especiales con el director y no les había contado sobre todas las dudas que le generaban las imágenes que veía en el pensadero.

-Gracias- profesora dijeron los jóvenes, iban saliendo cuando Harry se devolvió y abrazo a Marían, -gracias por preocuparse por mi, es agradable que alguien lo haga-.

La mujer lo miro con ternura, el joven generaba en ella una profunda sensación de cariño, sentía como si fuera un hermano menor al que quería proteger.

Lo abrazo y salieron juntos del salón, en el pasillo antes de despedirse Marían desordeno el pelo de Harry y este le sonrió alegremente.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con Severus, él la miraba con cierto rencor.

-Veo que no le importo lo que hablamos la otra noche-.

-A mi me parecía que había quedado claro que no me importaba lo que usted dijera-. Cuando termino de decir eso Marían se alejo.

Por que le preocupa tanto lo que yo haga, me desagrada que me ignore la mayoría del tiempo, pero me molesta aun mas que se preocupe cuando hablo con Harry. Mientras pensaba eso, comenzó a enojarse cada vez mas, por lo que decidió que en la tarde iría a hablar con él, para que dejara de molestarla.

A eso de las diez de la noche fue hacia la mazmorra de Snape, estaba bastante nerviosa, toco la puerta desde dentro se escucho la voz del profesor que decía que pasara.

Al ver a Marían en su puerta llamo su atención, pero se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Que la trae por acá profesora?-.

-Necesito hablar con usted profesor, lo que pasa es que necesito pedirle que deje de molestarme por lo que hago o no-.

Los ojos de Snape se veían furiosos, -a mi no me importa lo que usted haga-.

-Entonces por que pareciera que me esta siguiendo-.

-No hago tal cosa. Lo que si me preocupa es la facilidad con la cual cambia sus intereses-.

-O sea que ¿estas celoso Severus?-.

-Como voy a estar celoso, para eso debería tener algo con usted y me parecía que había quedado claro que usted no me interesa-. La voz del profesor sonaba iracundo, como si lo ofendiera con sus palabras

-Bueno si no le intereso deje de molestarme.-

-Claro que dejare de molestarla, incluso tratare de no hablarle, le parece eso bien a usted-, las palabras estaban cargadas de ironía.

-Me parece excelente, no entiendo como me pudo atraer una persona tan cobarde como usted-.

-Como que cobarde- grito Snape,- jamás me diga cobarde tu no tienes idea de lo que yo hago cada día-.

-Claro que eres cobarde, no te atreves a sentir, te da miedo que las personas te vean tal cual eres o que traten de conocerte-.

-No soy un cobarde- le grito nuevamente, se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso en forma apasionada, ella correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por él. A medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso iba profundizándose, los dos se dejaron llevar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó abrazado a Marían, no podía creer lo que había pasado entre los dos, todo empezó con una pelea, luego él la beso y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. El no se reconocía, siempre era tan calculador, no hacia cosas sin pensarlo, pero ella lo trastornaba, dejaba aflorar sus sentimientos.

Que iba a hacer ahora, como podría seguir ignorándola, esto iba a trastornas todo su trabajo, pero como podía decirle eso sin que se ofendiera.

Estaba pensando cuando ella comenzó a despertar: Cuando Marían abrió los ojos lo primero que pregunto fue que hora era.

- Son las 9:00- le contesto Snape,

-¿Qué? No puede ser tengo clases y estoy atrasada, ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- Se levanto apurada, se vistió y salio corriendo.

Severus se quedo atónito, no pensó que el despertar seria de esa forma.

No vio a Marían hasta la hora de la cena, pensó que ella haría algo para llamar su atención, pero ella lo ignoro, eso le molesto y espero a que terminara la cena para poder hablar de lo que había pasado, pero ella se levanto de la mesa antes de terminar. La fue a buscar a su habitación pero no la encontró, tal vez ella ya no lo quería o se había decepcionado luego de haber pasado la noche juntos.


	8. Una relacion en secreto

Cap 8: Una relación en secreto

En toda la semana no volvieron a conversar y las pocas veces que se encontró con Marían ella ni siquiera le hablaba, esto estaba generando cada vez mas rencor en Snape, no buscaba una relación pero lo mínimo seria poder conversar lo que paso y ya no era una opción el ignorarse, no solo se habían besado.

Toda la situación tenía al profesor de un genio horrible y los mas perjudicados eran los alumnos que no pertenecían a Slytherin.

En la noche luego de la cena se dirigía a su cuarto y en la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Marían, la saludo en forma hosca, ella le sonrió le tomo las manos y le dijo,

-te extrañe-.

-No lo creo, por que me has ignorado toda la semana-.

-No te he ignorado Severus, lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no he pasado tiempo en el colegio, el trabajo para la orden me tiene bastante complicada-.

-Bueno, me parece bien que conversemos lo que paso el otro día.-

-No creo que sea necesario que conversemos.-

-A que te refieres con eso Marían.-

-A que no puedo esperar nada, supongo que no es el momento para tratar de tener algo contigo, además sentiría que te molesto y no es eso o que deseo para nosotros. Yo te amo, aunque se que tu no lo haces, por eso no te puedo pedir nada. Ahora eres tu el que decide por que se que tu trabajo no te permite interferencias de ningún tipo-. Dicho eso se alejo de Snape, pero este le tomo la mano reteniéndola a su lado.

-Si soy yo el que decide, me gustaría dame una oportunidad, el problema es que no puedo pedirte que estés conmigo en secreto-.

-Por que no me lo puedes pedir, en pedir no hay engaño, ademas mi no me interesa que todo el colegio sepa que estoy con una persona tan desagradable-, cuando dijo eso una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos, se besaron apasionadamente, cuando se separaron Marían acaricio la cara del profesor, él se estremeció.

-Nos vemos mañana profesor-.

-Hasta mañana profesora-.

Marían estaba radiante cuando llego a la oficina de Dumbledore, se encontraba tan feliz que nada de lo que hablaran la podría poner de mal genio.

-Como esta director-.

-Bastante bien, pero no tan bien como se te ve a ti.-

-Si, bueno estoy bastante ocupada, pero bien.-

-¿Y el profesor Snape como esta?. Los ojos de Dumbledore tenían un brillo bastante especial y su voz era alegre.

-Supongo que bien, lo he visto bastante poco, por su culpa.-

Ambos rieron bastante, la conversación continuo por gran parte de la noche. Cuando solo faltaban horas para que amaneciera Marían volvió a su cuarto.

La relación con Severus estaba recién comenzando, pero no era lo único que iniciaba, los problemas y complicaciones cada vez serian mas grandes y era necesario que ella tomara parte de los acontecimientos.

Cuando estaban rodeados de personas se ignoraban, incluso se tratan con desprecio, pero cada noche trataban de pasarla juntos, conversaban bastante, pero jamás sobre lo que cada uno hacia para la orden. En una ocasión Severus trato de preguntarle que hacia ella en la orden pero no se lo permitió, lo beso y se acurruco en su pecho.

Severus Snape era mucho mas amable cuando estaban en la intimidad, aunque si ella decía algo que no le parecía el profesor le entregaba una de sus mirada asesinas, pero eso no la intimidaba, en cambio siempre le generaba una sonrisa, lo cual alteraba aun mas al profesor. Además a él le agradaba la capacidad que Marían tenia de poder alegrar su espíritu a través de un beso o una caricia desinteresada.

Para todos los demás él seguía siendo una persona hosca y reservada que lograba intimidar incluso al mas valiente.

La vacaciones de navidad se acercaba y Harry no la pasaría en Hogwarts, iría con Ron y su familia, eso le gustaba bastante, además gran parte de la orden estaría ahí, podría verlos, y saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando estaba preparando las cosas para irse Marían se acerco a el.

-Que tal Harry, ¿preparando las cosas para pasar la navidad con Ron?-.

-Si profesora y ¿usted donde pasara la navidad?.

-Con ustedes, toda la orden pasara la navidad allá, es necesario que tengamos instancias en que estemos todos juntos-.

-Que bien-, dijo Harry.

-Si, incluso el profesor Snape tendrá que ir, cosa que no le pareció muy bien-.

La cara de Harry cambio radicalmente, no le parecía una buena festividad si tenia que pasarla con Snape

Cuando llegaron a casa los esperaba la madre de Ron, ella los saludo efusivamente y les dijo que subieran a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto. Mientras subían Harry le contó la noticia de que Snape pasaría la navidad con ellos al igual que gran parte de los demás miembros de la orden.

-O sea que ni siquiera podremos descansar de él en estas fiestas. Me parece que tendremos que tener bastante cuidado- Dijo ron

La noche de navidad decidieron a petición de Marían jugar al amigo secreto, para que así cada uno recibiera un regalo, a todos le pareció bastante entretenido, el único que se quejo fue Severus, al que la idea le parecía bastante desagradable, pero nadie tomo en cuenta su queja.

Luego de las doce de la noche todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol de navidad. La imagen era bastante variada se encontraban los padres de Ron, los gemelos, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonk, Marían, Harry, Ron y Snape. Cada uno había sacado un papel con su amigo secreto desde el sombrero de Albus y ya era momento de entregar los regalos.

Tanto Ron como Harry se preguntaban quien habría tenido la desgracia de haberle salido a Snape o quien tendría que entregarle un regalo a ese ser tan amargado.

Cuando le toco el turno a Marían, ella se acerco al árbol y cogio una planta bastante extraña, todos la miraban, incluso Dumbledore, se acerco a Snape y le dijo Feliz navidad, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, el permaneció impasible.

-Supongo que es mi turno-, dijo y cogio una pequeña caja se la entrego a Marían y beso su mano.

Las situación tomo a todos por sorpresa incluso a Marían que inmediatamente abrió su regalo y vio que era una caja musical que tenia una pequeña mujer que bailaba al ritmo de "Love me tender", ella sonrió y dio nuevamente un beso en la mejilla de Snape, quien se alejo y se fue a sentar en un costado de la sala.

A todos le parecía extraño que Severus hubiera tenido ese gesto tan agradable con la profesora, pero prontamente lo olvidaron y siguieron entregado los regalos. Pero tanto Marían como Snape no dejaban de mirarse de reojo cada vez que tenían la posibilidad.

Cuando ambos estuvieron finalmente solos en el patio de la casa y estaban seguros que todos se había ido a dormir, se besaron largamente, agradeciéndose a cada momento los regalos que se habían entregado, el problema era que no todos estaban dormidos, por que Tonk había salido al patio justo en el momento en que Marían acariciaba la cara de Snape y este le tomaba su mano y la besaba cariñosamente. Tonk no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no era posible que esa mujer tan simpática tuviera algo con Severus Snape, la persona menos confiable de la orden, pensó que tendría que hablar con ella pero no en ese momento, no era conveniente molestarla.

Severus Snape no se reconocía cuando estaba al lado de esta mujer, ella permitía sacar lo mejor de él, además ella no se intimidaba, incluso con las miradas más crueles de su parte.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Marían.

-Nada estaba pensado en que haría contigo hoy en la noche-, no pudo dejar de sonreír con eso.

-Que pervertido eres Severus-.

-No lo soy además, eres tu quien pasa todas las noches en mi cuarto-.

-Claro, por que si no te voy a ver tú me dejas sola-.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres que vaya a tu habitación, a la habitación en que Dumbledore y Mc Conagall pasan gran parte de las tardes-.

-Mm, tienes razón mejor no vayas, se vería raro.-

-O sea que ¿no quieres que me vean contigo?-.

-No es eso Snapy-, al decir eso miro la cara de Snape que la miraba con grandes ojos llenos de odio.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, no me gusta-.

-Y a mi que me importa, a mi me gusta decirte así-.

-Te voy a castigar por eso-, cuando dijo eso la abrazo y ella le hizo una zancadilla, los dos cayeron al suelo se besaron largamente y luego se separaron arreglandose las ropas, Marían subió a una habitación y Snape se fue.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Marían se veía bastante contenta, Tonk la miraba con cara de preocupación, cuando estuvieron un momento a solas se atrevió a conversar con ella.

-Marían quería hablar contigo-.

-Si, que pasa.-

-Es que ayer salí al patio en la noche y te vi a ti con….. No sabia si seguir hablando, por que la cara de Marían se había transformado y sus ojos habían tomado un color mas oscuro.

-Me viste con Severus.-

-Si y bastante románticos.-

-Estabas sola, o te acompañaba alguien más-. Su voz sonaba bastante preocupada

-No, estaba sola- contesto Tonk.

-Te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Marían con voz y cara que demostraban una suplica.

-Si claro- dijo Tonk,- deseas que sea un secreto supongo-.

-Si por favor, puedo confiar en ti, es que seria demasiado complicado tratar de explicar-.

-Pero existe algo que no se si sabes, pero Severus era…

-Mortifago, si ya lo sabía-, Marían la miraba con ojos de sorpresa.

-Y eso no te molesta, es que en la orden no confían mucho en él-.

-Bueno yo confió plenamente en Severus-, los ojos de Marían mostraban enfado

-Esta bien dijo Tonk, yo solo quería que tú supieras todo-.

-Bueno ya lo sabia y espero que esta conversación quede hasta acá, por que no puedo negar que me molesta que pongas en duda a una persona sin siquiera conocerla-, salio de la habitación bastante enojada con su amiga y deseando que Severus la abrazara y la besara.

Cuando llego a la casa de Severus seguía bastante enojada, toco la puerta y Snape abrió, él tenía una cara bastante extraña y demacrada, y se sostenía el antebrazo en que tenia la marca. Marían no pudo dejar de mirarlo consternada

- "te pasa algo Severus"- le dijo.

-No, no me pasa nada es que anoche después que me fui me llamo y tuve que ir-.

-Amor, prefiero no saber, no es bueno que sepamos mucho de lo que hacemos cada uno no crees-, era primera vez que entablaban una conversación sobre lo que ambos hacían, aunque generalmente Snape pensaba que ella sabia mucho mas de lo que él suponía.

La solicitud de Marían no pudo dejar de entristecer al hombre por que se sentía solo y quería compartir con ella sus temores, pero ella prefería que eso no fuera así. -desconfías de mi como todos los demás- dijo eso con un tono melancólico,-no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a ello, tu no tienes por que ser diferente a la orden-.

Marían lo miro con unos grandes ojos de ternura -yo confiaría mi vida a tus manos si así fuera necesario, pero no quiero entorpecer tu trabajo, eso lo sabes desde el principio, por favor no pienses que no me interesa lo que te pasa y si lo deseas puedes confiar en mi-. Ella se acerco beso su cuello, su mejilla y luego sus labios -Yo te amo Severus, Te amo desde que te vi. siendo muy pequeña, eso no va a cambiar hagas lo que hagas y me digas lo que me digas-.

Snape la miraba extrañado pero complacido, cuando ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y le extendió la mano para que la acompañara se acerco, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer que le entregaba su amor sin solicitar el suyo a cambio y se quedaron así en silencio por bastante tiempo ella acariciaba su cabeza y él se dejaba llevar por la compañía y las caricias.


	9. La fiesta de año nuevo

Cap. 9: La fiesta de año nuevo.

Habían estado una hora, solo acompañándose. Marían dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Snape. y le dijo –Snapy-.

-No me digas así te lo he dicho millones de veces-

-Y que te digo cada vez que me dices eso, que no me importa-, ella decía eso con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con una postura en su cuerpo como dispuesta a salir arrancando, -que-contesto el profesor de mala gana.

-Nada es que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de realizar una fiesta de año nuevo que te parece a ti-

-A mi no me parece una buena idea no están los ánimos para ese tipo de cosas-.

-Por lo mismo Snapy, es necesario generar buen ánimo en todos-.

Snape se levanto rápidamente, ofuscado y con ojos asesinos, -Tu te lo buscaste, te dije que no me dijeras así- se lanzo sobre Marían y comenzó a besarla ella reía y se dejaba llevar.

Cuando llego donde los Wesley iba bastante contenta y dispuesta a proponer la idea de la fiesta, espero la hora de la cena. A todos les pareció una excelente idea.

Ron y Harry cuchicheaban en la mesa, se preguntaban como bailaría la profesora y si podrían bailar con ella, en ese mismo momento ella los miro con ojos entornados, la cara de los jóvenes tomo un color rojizo y ella rió de buena gana, se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ellos, cuando estuvo entre los dos les dijo en un murmullo -prometo bailarles a cada uno si se portan bien- luego de eso se alejo riendo. -Pareciera que puede leer la mente sin mirarte- dijo Harry, Ron solo lo miro consternado.

Durante todo el 31 estuvieron muy ocupados. Marían no se encontraba muy alegre, por que Severus había dicho que no iría, pero de todos modos se dedico bastante a la preparación de la fiesta.

A eso de las once de la noche habían llegado casi todos a la fiesta. Se encontraban todos los Wesley a excepción de Percy, Flor Delacour que acompañaba a Billy, Tonk, Lupín, la profesora Mc Conagall, el profesor Dumbledore, Hermione, Ojoloco, y dos amigas de Marían que venían de Brasil. El ambiente era bastante alegre y la música era principalmente Muggle y latina, se escuchaba Buena vista social club, Celia Cruz, Shaggy, lo cual llamaba la atención de casi todos. Todos los jóvenes estaban bailando. Marían se encontraba bailando con Fred quien no dejaba de coquetearle y George, estaban bailando bastante juntos los tres cuando Marían al dar una vuelta se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando Snape desde una esquina y su cara no era la mejor.

Cuando Dumbledore vio a Snape, fue a su lado para conversar, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que él no dejaba de mirar a Marían y como esta se movía

-Por que no la sacas a bailar Severus-.

Snape lo miro y sus ojos eran dos llamas, -Yo no bailo este tipo de música-.

-A ella le gusta bastante bailar, no ha parado-.

-Y eso por que tendría que importarme-, su voz sonaba cada vez más con mayor enfado

Cuando se encontraban hablando eso, Marían se acerco a ellos miro tiernamente a Severus y le pidió salir a bailar a Dumbledore el hombre le sonrió y le dijo -me parece que no quieres bailar conmigo o me equivoco-, Marían se sonrojo y le sonrió, bajo la cabeza antes de contestar -si es verdad me gustaría bailar con alguien mas pero él no baila así que me veo obligada a baliar con usted, espero que no se moleste-. -Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore -tendré que ser un reemplazo-- y fueron a bailar.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Marían dejo de bailar y se acerco directamente a Severus, para poder conversar con él, pero apenas le contestaba.

-Estas enojado Severus-.

-No, por que tendría que estarlo-

-No se es que apenas me hablas-.

-Siempre que estamos en público es igual-.

-Te puedo pedir un favor Severus, permíteme pasar el nuevo año a tu lado-. En los ojos de la mujer se asomaban unas lágrimas.

Severus la miro indiferente, pero le dijo -te espero cuando falten diez segundos para la doce en la cocina-.

Marían no caía en su alegría, él acepto su iniciativa.

Cuando todos estaban junto a alguien esperando que fueran las doce ella se escabullo hacia la cocina. En esa habitación se encontraba Severus con dos copas que contenían champagne,

-esto es lo que toman los muggles, cuando celebran el año nuevo cierto-

-Si- dijo Marían -que hermoso detalle-.

Cuando sonaron las doce de la noche Snape tomo por la cintura a la mujer, la beso y le dijo al oído -este año se ve bastante extraño, pero espero que estés conmigo y confíes en mi a pesar de lo que tenga que hacer o lo que digan de mi-, ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos. -Yo te he dicho que confió en ti y te aseguro que confió en tus acciones, yo se que tendrás que hacer cosas muy grandes y también necesito que me prometas que no importa lo que pase si tu tienes que hacerme algo para no delatarte ante Voldemort, por favor lo harás-. Y las lágrimas salieron sin contenerse de sus ojos.

"Yo no podría hacerte daño no digas tal cosa", la voz de Snape sonaba intranquila.

"Si no lo prometes" dijo la mujer yo me tendré que alejar de ti, su voz sonaba bastante triste pero muy decidida.

Snape dio un largo suspiro y acepto aunque no le parecía una petición coherente él sabia que no podría lastimarla.

Se besaron nuevamente y Marían fue hacia la sala en que todos se encontraban saludándose y deseándose un feliz año nuevo, entro a la sala bailando y dando besos a todos, cuando llego hacia donde estaban los gemelos Fred la tomo por la cintura y la beso en los labios en ese preciso momento entraba Snape quien al ver la escena la miro con ojos de furia pero solo se sentó en una esquina. Marían se reía nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, pero Tonk salio en su ayuda por que dijo- Fred si siguieras en la escuela estarías besando a una profesora

- Si dijo Dumbledore y tendríamos que tomar cartas en el asunto- todos rieron de buena gana Marían sobre todo, pero cuando miraba a Severus se podía dar cuenta de que no estaba a gusto.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana la música ceso generando que cada uno de los invitados se retiraran. Marían fue a dejar a sus amigas y cuando volvió ya solo quedaba la señora Weasley, que estaba ordenando

- No se preocupe, si quiere yo termino de ordenar porque no tengo sueño.

-Claro dijo la señora Wesley- y se fue a dormir.

Marían estaba ordenando cuando se dio cuenta que en una esquina bastante oscura había alguien, se asusto tomo su varita y se acerco a la figura, esta salio de la oscuridad y era Severus.

-Me asustaste Severus-, dijo Marían.

-Por que, ¿no querías verme?-

-No tontito, es que no me di cuenta que eras tú-.

-Mm. me cuesta creerte-.

-¿Estas enojado?-

-¿Porque tendría que estarlo?-, la voz de Snape sonaba llena de ironía y sus negros ojos demostraban furia.

-Por que va a ser, porque Fred me beso-, las mejillas de Marían se sonrojaron- yo no creí que hiciera algo así-.

-Para hacerlo tendría que tener ciertos beneficios de tu parte-.

-Eeehh- Marían se veia intranquila -es que tuve algo con él en las vacaciones-, la mujer bajaba la vista mientras decía eso. -Pero no fue algo serio y no continuo por que le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien mas- dicho esto miro directamente a los ojos de Severus.

-Y eso tendría que importarme- la ira lo llenaba y se notaba por el brillo de sus ojos.

-No, supongo que no, ahora no tendría por que importarte-.

-Bueno estas equivocada, te espero en mi casa en una hora y mas te vale que vayas, esa amenaza hizo estremecer a Marían, se notaba que Severus estaba realmente furioso por lo bajo de sus palabras y lo tranquilo que sonaba, pero tambien generaban duda de por que la queria en su casa mas tarde.

Exactamente una hora después Marían estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Severus en Londres, era una casa bastante lúgubre y oscura y en su interior no había mucha luz. Severus le abrió la puerta- pasa- Marían se sentía bastante intranquila, cuando llego al salón se dio cuenta que habían dos copas y una música baja que ella no conocía por lo que debía ser de ese mundo sonaba en toda la habitación.

Severus la miro y le dijo- si puedes besarte con otros hombres y bailar con ellos supongo que también puedes hacerlo conmigo en la privacidad de mi casa.

Marían lo miro y una felicidad la embargaba corrió a sus brazos tan fuerte que casi lo bota.

No creas que he olvidado lo que hiciste.

Prometo que esta noche te haré olvidarlo, dijo esto de forma muy sensual, mientras cambiaba la música y bailaba contorneando su cuerpo, besaba y tomaba de cuello a un entregado Snape. Sabia que no volvería esa noche a su habitación y que tendría que dar explicaciones, pero eso seria mañana hoy solo quería dejarse llevar por lo maravilloso de la situación.


	10. Afianzar las confianzas

Cap 10: Afianzar las confianzas

A la mañana siguiente Severus Snape despertó cerca del mediodía, esperaba que estuviera, la mujer con quien había pasado la noche a su lado, pero no era así, en cambio encontró un chocolate y una nota que decía "me fui a eso de las once, para no tener que dar tantas explicaciones, espero que no estén despiertos en la casa y que tu hallas olvidado los incidentes, muchos besos y mordisco Marían". Severus no pudo dejar de sonreír por lo que la nota decía- ni creas que olvide que te besaste con uno de esos muchachitos- se dio vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo un rato mas.

Marían entro sigilosamente a la cocina, no se sentían ruidos en la casa por lo cual suponía que todavía no se levantaban, así que se tranquilizo, pero al comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto se encontró frente a la Molly Weasley

- Hola- dijo ella. Marían se quedo sin poder contestar por un rato

- como esta señora Weasley, la paso bien en la fiesta-

-No tan bien como tu supongo, porque no dormiste acá anoche-.

-Este... yo... eehh no, no dormí acá-, la cara de Marían estaba del mismo color que los tomates que estaban en la cocina.

-Y te puedo hacer una pregunta.- La voz de Molly sonaba algo molesta como si quisiera reprocharle algo. Marían la miro con ojos entregados dispuesta a dar una buena excusa.

-Pasaste la noche con mi hijo Fred-.

La cara de la joven mujer se puso de un blanco extremo no se le había ocurrido que pudieran preguntarle tal cosa. Su respuesta fue un rotundo no a lo cual la señora Weasly contesto

– Ahh entonces pasaste la noche con Snape- Marían no podía creer lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, Tonk había prometido no contarle a nadie y nadie mas sabia lo de ella y Severus, bueno el profesor Dumbledore lo sabia pero el no iba a decírselo a nadie o si, no tenia que haber sido Tonk la que fuera con el cuento, ahora estaba realmente furiosa con ella.

-Podría peguntar quien le dio tal información-, la cara de Marían estaba roja pero de rabia.

-Nadie contesto la mujer, me di cuenta ayer cuando ustedes dos se perdieron un rato antes de las doce de la noche en la cocina-.

Como había sido tan descuidada, tal vez todos los demás se dieron cuenta y ella pensando que estaban haciendo todo bien no pudo dejar de dar un suspiro, el secreto se había ido por el caño y eso podría traer problemas.

Al parecer la mujer pudo leer en la cara de Marían su preocupación por lo cual le dijo en tono bastante calmado- no te preocupes nadie mas se dio cuenta, como mucho Tonk que te buscaba, yo me fije por que desde que estuviste con nosotros en el verano me preocupo por ti.

La joven mujer no pudo dejar de mirar con gran cariño a esa mujer que apenas la conocía pero que de todos modos se preocupaba por ella o por lo menos la tenia en la mira por haber besado a uno de sus hijos, -gracias muchas gracias-.

-Existe otra cosa que me preocupa dijo Molly-.

Marían la miro esperando escuchar cosas muy similares a lo que le dijo Tonk cuando supo, pero en cambio solo escucho preguntas relacionadas con el que ella estuviera feliz y si eso era algo serio, a lo cual ella contestaba siempre con un si.

Cuando se fue a su habitación estaba muy feliz y con un gran peso menos en su corazón, por que tendría una persona mas con quien compartir la gran felicidad que le daba el estar con el amor de su vida.

A eso de las tres de la tarde el hambre la despertó, miro su reloj y pensó que era bastante oportuno, puesto que a las seis se reuniría la orden y sabia que seria una reunión bastante complicada, además debía preparar sus cosas por que al día siguiente volverían todos a Hogwarts y ella debía volver en el tren con los chicos, por que su principal misión desde que había llegado era la de velar por Harry y su entorno.

Media hora antes de las seis comenzaron a llegar los miembros, Harry se sentía aislado de esas situaciones, por que jamás lo incluían. Marían se encontraba un tanto alterada, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar.

Cuando estuvieron todos en la sala, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar sobre todas las instancias importantes que debía cumplir la orden y sobre lo importante que era mantener la confianza entre todos los presentes. Justo en es momento ojoloco comento la poca confianza que le generaban ciertas personas presentes en ese momento, mirando en forma directa a Severus y a Marían. El primero no dijo nada solo emitió una risa altanera en cambio Marían se altero y contesto inmediatamente.

-No me importa si ustedes confían o no en mí, la única razón por la que yo estoy acá es por que el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió, si no tengan por seguro que no me importaría lo que pasa-.

- Puede ser que no te importe- contesto Tonk -pero nosotros tenemos que estar seguros de que no estamos con enemigos dentro de nuestras líneas, eso es muy importante, por que ya tenemos a alguien de quien desconfiar y no me parecería que tu también te involucraras en ese ambiente-, ese comentario estaba directamente relacionado con la relación que ella tenia con Severus y que nadie mas de la orden sabia que existía, por lo que su mención enfureció a Marían.

-Me parece que estas sugiriendo que yo podría tener algún tipo de relación con el profesor Snape, lo cual ayer quedo claramente demostrado que no podría ser, y aunque fuera lo contrario e demostrado durante estos meses que pueden confiar en mi cada uno de ustedes sabe el porque y no tengo por que explicarlo al grupo, si aun sabiendo lo que cada uno de ustedes saben no confían en mi lo siento y por favor digan ahora mismo que desean que yo salga de la orden por que en este mismo momento volveré a mi hogar y los dejare tranquilos-. Los ojos de la joven mujer se veían de un negro profundo muy similar a los de Severus, pero con aun mas ira y amargura y al terminar de hablar se levanto de a mesa y salio dando un gran portazo.

Fuera de la sala no pudo contener más el llanto y salio corriendo de la casa necesitaba estar tranquila y que alguien la reconfortara por que no soportaba que las personas desconfiaran de ella, era algo que su ego no podía aguantar.

Mientras adentro en la sala nadie hablaba, por que a cada uno de los miembros de la orden Marían había salvado en alguna ocasión durante los meses que se encontraba al interior de la orden, pero jamás habían hablado de eso con alguien mas, ella llegaba justo en el momento exacto. Snape en cambio solo deseaba ir a ver como estaba pero sabia que no podía, por que ella lo había negado para que no los atacaran mas de lo que ya lo hacían, no podía dejar de pensar que le hubiera gustado que reconociera delante de todos ellos su relación, pero sabia que eso no era conveniente ni para la orden ni para él por que la información se podía filtrar y eso perjudicara su trabajo.

-¿Que piensas tú Severus de Marían?- pregunto Dumbledore a lo que el profesor contesto

- No podemos negar que es el miembro mas reciente y que solo usted la conoce y aunque sea agradable que desconfíen de alguien mas, me parece que debería calmar su arrogancia y los demás miembros también deberían calmar sus egos-.

-No es ego- contesto Moddy- lo que pasa es que ella siempre se encuentra en el lugar y momento exacto y por lo visto no solo me ha ayudado a mi, sino a todos los demás de la orden- el ojo mágico se movía mirando a cada uno de los hay presentes.

- Pues a mi jamás me ha ayudado-.La voz de Severus sonaba tan tajante como siempre, pero Dumbledore lo miro y pudo notar en sus ojos un cierto dejo de tristeza que fue prontamente cambiado por el desdén característico.

Creo que es hora de que sepan en parte el valor que tiene Marían dentro de nuestra cruzada.- Por favor Severus ve a buscarla y ruégale que nos acompañe. Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero en su interior agradecía que el director lo hubiera mandado a él a buscarla por que de ese modo podría hablar a solas con ella y preguntarle las razón por la cual había actuado tan impulsivamente en la habitación además de ver la razón por la cual a diferencia de los demás miembros de la orden, nunca lo había ayudado en los momentos de peligro que había sido bastantes.

Al salir de la habitación en su clásico caminar majestuoso Severus, comenzó a buscar con la mirada en donde se podría encontrar Marían, pero luego pensó en como se sentía él cada vez que lo atacaban, por lo cual se dirigió directamente a su casa. En la sala que habían compartido la noche anterior estaba Marían sentada en un sillón y hablando en forma bastante agresiva a uno de los anillos que tenía en su mano. Severus la miro preocupado, se acerco a ella cuando solo estaba a pasos le dijo- ¿que estas haciendo?,¿ por que le hablas a un anillo?- Marían se dio vuelta asustada, pero cuando lo vio su cara cambio drásticamente y los ojos que solo hace un segundo estaban plomos ahora nuevamente tenían su color natural,- nada solo estaba descargando mi rabia, por que otras personas se meten en mi vida- dijo esto mirando el anillo.

Albus me pidió que te llevara nuevamente, ¿vas a venir?- Severus la miraba extrañado ante el comportamiento y especialmente ante los anillos que marcaban su mano, por que ella no acostumbraba ocupar ningún objeto de ese tipo y ahora podía ver cuatro anillos en su mano izquierda.

Marían se dio cuenta que aquel hombre de ojos negros miraba directamente su mano izquierda y la escondió lo quedo mirando y bajo la cabeza

- No se si quiera volver allá, me comporte tal y como tu dices siempre, como una niña mal educada- Él la miro complacido y salio a relucir su sarcástica sonrisa- Si es verdad pero te estaban atacando y tu simplemente perdiste la paciencia, aunque no entiendo por que te exaltaste tanto ya deberías estar acostumbrada, no es primera vez que lo hacen. Si lo se, dijo Marían, pero es que hoy me deje llevar por la pasión y la desesperación, son cosas que trato de omitir pero que de vez en cuando meten su cola en mi vida, lo siento- mientras decía eso Snape pudo notar que miraba sus anillos y se los sacaba dos de ellos de su mano.

- Para que quiere que vuelva el director- pregunto Marían acercándose más al hombre de negros ojos.

-Dijo que ya era hora de que la orden supiera en parte el valor que tenias y me dijo que te rogara que volvieras, cosa que te aseguro que no haré-, cuando dijo eso la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Marían dio un largo suspiro y se soltó de los brazos de su amante, -no creo que sea momento para que sepan de mi, pero si te mando a ti tal vez tú si deberías saberlo-, Lo miro y sus ojos se veían profundos y de una gran calidez.

Snape cerro sus palabras besándola nuevamente- una vez tu me dijiste que era mejor que no conversáramos sobre nuestro trabajo en la orden y ahora creo que es una buena instancia para recordártelo, además -dijo en tono mordaz -que podrías hacer tan importante que fuera tan secreto, no creo que una niñata como tu logre grandes cambios, menos sabiendo lo desordenada y altanera que eres, al decir eso dio media vuelta y se alejo de Marían pero de repente sintió un golpe en su nuca, al darse vuelta pudo ver que Marían le había arrojado un cojin que había dado en el blanco dejándolo todo despeinado y con una mano en el lugar donde había apuntado certeramente la mujer.

Déjate de jugar dijo este irritado -¿vas a ir o no?- su voz sonaba molesto pero sus ojos decían algo diferente, Marían se acerco a él y le dijo al oído- iré pero le diré a todos que me rogaste que volviera y que yo no soporte que el arrogante Severus Snape se arrodillara y me suplicara tomado de mis jeans que lo acompañara. Esas palabras habían sacado una pequeña mueca en el profesor.

-Esta bien iré pero espero que Albus no diga mas de la cuenta por que el mejor que nadie entiende la importancia de lo secretos-, se dio vuelta a Snape y le dijo-Snapy apurate no pretenderás que todos te esperen solo por que estas viejito-. El profesor le lanzo una de sus miradas de odio pero no dijo nada, mientras caminaba para luego desaparecer y aparecer en un costado de la casa en la cual se encontraba la orden no podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer que era tan extraña y a la vez lo hacia sentir tan bien, jamás le exigió que la amara y se entregaba a él en forma completa, no pensó que alguien lo pudiera querer de esa forma, ella no se amedrentaba con sus regaños y podía decirle cualquier pesadez a lo que ella contestaba inmediatamente, era cierto que su corazón había dejado de latir por cualquier mujer en el momento en que supo que habían matado a Lily, pero de todos modos sentía algo muy especial por Marían.

Antes de entrar Marían se dio vuelta y le dijo- se que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi pero te aseguro que algún día serás mi llave y en ese momento entenderás el por que de tantos secretos, mientras tanto deja de ser un pervertido o crees que no se que te quedas atrás solo para mirarme el trasero-.

Las palabras finales de la joven mujer dejaron al profesor pasmado sin poder contestarle y ante su mutismo Marían se rió, pero al cruzar la puerta su cara cambio radicalmente y se veía en sus gesto una mezcla entre pena y rabia.

- Yo voy primero profesora Destiny- dijo Snape y entro a la sala de juntas- Acá esta profesor Dumbledore- luego de decir eso se sentó y espero qué Marían entrara.

-Señorita Destiny, que bueno que reconsidero y volvió, me gustaría que explicara su labor dentro de la orden para de ese modo no generar más suspicacias entre sus compañeros-.

Marían lo miro extrañada pero en el momento que sus ojos toparon los del director entendió todo lo que debía decir, se situó al lado izquierdo del anciano y con voz bastante solemne dijo- Mi función dentro de la orden es proteger a todos sus fieles miembros, las razones por la cual se cuando cada uno de ustedes esta en peligro no la puedo decir en este momento, pero si puedo asegurarles que no tienen por que desconfiar de mi.

Severus se levanto rápidamente y salio enfurecido de la habitación, todos se miraron pero entendieron las razones por la cual estaba enfurecido Snape. Tonk miro a Marían la cual no hizo ningún gesto

-¿tu también desconfías de él y no lo crees parte de la orden?- pregunto Tonk a Marían

ella la miro, sus ojos no decían nada- No es por eso que no lo he ayudado sino por que esta demasiado cerca de Voldemort y por ahora es mejor que no me conozca, pero cada vez que a él lo atacan yo soy la que recibe sus heridas- y mostró sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por cicatrices.

Dumbledore, suspiro y dijo – espero que esto logre terminar con las suspicacias sobre los demás integrantes, Marían te pediría que fueras a explicar a Severus las razones por la cual no lo proteges a él y por favor dile que no desconfías. Marían miro tiernamente al profesor y le dijo- No puedo mentir profesor- pero lo intentare.

Cuando llego a la casa de Severus no pudo entrar, lo cual le decía que él estaba realmente enfadado. Tuvo que concentrarse y realizar un hechizo bastante complicado para poder abrir la puerta, cuando por fin entro pudo ver a un Severus apoyado en la chimenea mirando el fuego, no podía verle la cara pero Marían supuso que se encontraba bastante enfadado

- Severus por favor mírame necesitamos hablar-

Él se dio vuelta, la mujer podía ver en los ojos del hombre toda la rabia y pena acumulada por años. -Que deseas pensé que habías dejado claro que no confías en mi o mejor dicho que no piensas que yo sea parte de la orden, por lo visto solo sirvo para pasar las noches o para reírte de mi, por que esta claro que Tonk sabe lo nuestro, cosa que se suponía que debía estar en secreto, así que dime cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones conmigo o solo soy un juego para ti, los negros ojos demostraban una furia y pena infinitas.

Marían se dio cuenta que si bien ella se había entregado a él sin pedir nada a cambio, el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y lo que había pasado podía generar desconfianzas incluso en Dumbledore. Marían se acerco y acaricio el brazo de Snape pero este la corrió con un movimiento

-Por favor me puedes escuchar- suplicaba la mujer, pero no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta, entonces comenzó a desnudarse cuando hubo finalizado le grito al hombre que la mirara.

Cuando Severus se dio la vuelta y la vio desnuda se molesto aun mas y en tono sarcástico le dijo si pensaba que iba a conseguir algo con eso

- Yo no soy un adolescente que no logre contener sus impulsos sexuales señorita Destiny- pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que tenia unas cuantas heridas en la espalda los muslos y sobre todo las piernas- que tratas de lograr

- Solo que veas la razón por la cual no te protejo tanto como a los demás- dijo la mujer- No puedo dejar que Voldemort sepa quien soy o lo que hago acá es por eso que no te protegí cuando volviste a él y pero si te puedo decir que la maldición que recibiste de Bellatrix era bastante potente tanto que me dejo esta marca en mi costado, o acaso no te has preguntado por que cada vez que te atacan tu dolor no es tan grande como debería- a medida que iba terminando de hablar la voz de Marían iba decayendo hasta que no soporto mas y dejo caer su cuerpo- Yo te amo tanto que daría mi vida si fuera necesario, aunque se que no la tomarían,, pero por favor confía en mí es lo único que te pido nada mas, si quieres no me ames eso lo soporto pero confía yo solo necesito que confíes. No lloraba mientras decía eso pero si estaba bastante triste en un momento se le paso por la cabeza que el se iría y no volvería a tenerlo a su lado, pero levanto la vista y vio la cara de Severus que la miraba con gran ira

- Jamás te pedí que me amaras o que recibieras daño por mi

- Claro que no lo pediste Severus soy yo quien gustosa lo hace por algo no te lo había dicho y al decir eso se levanto, tenia la misma cara que había visto el hombre la vez que se estremeció por la fuerza de sus ojos, -Y si ahora te lo digo es simplemente para que no pienses que no te cuido o que desconfió de ti eso jamás lo haré, te lo aseguro y si ahora no di a conocer que estaba contigo fue por que eso podría ser usado en tu contra, principalmente por los mortifagos, y si a pesar de lo que te estoy diciendo deseas que no este mas contigo solo basta que me lo pidas ya te dije en una ocasión yo gustosa obedeceré tus lo que tu pidas como si fuera tu esclava-.

Severus la miro con gran ira pero no contesto solo dio media vuelta y salio con paso elegante de la habitación, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras sin darse vuelta le dijo a la mujer- Por favor sal de mi casa- Marían salio en silencio y decidió que pasaría el resto de la noche caminando, necesitaba despejar su mente para no llegar a leer su libro.


	11. Si no te amo ¿Porque te necesito?

Cap 11: Si no te amo ¿por que te necesito?

Severus Snape se fue a su cuarto una ira lo embargaba pero también sentía una pena infinita, durante el ultimo tiempo se sentía mas feliz que en gran parte de su vida, esa mujer le alegraba el día, incluso cuando discutían, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, porque a ella la lastimaban por su culpa, pero el no se lo había pedido, así como tampoco le había pedido que lo amara, ella se sentía orgullosa de darle todas esas cosa y le dijo que no le importaba si no la amaba pero que por favor confiara.

Él no sabía si podría amarla, era verdad que sentía cierta atracción hacia ella pero hasta que punto no lo tenía claro. Todo esto parecía un juego y el no necesitaba este tipo de problemas además estaba el que Tonk sabia lo de ellos dos, eso era extraño , decidió que no se prestaría para juegos de adolescentes, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que esto lo fuera prefería no arriesgarse, se desvistió y se dio una ducha, al salir se puso su ropa de dormir al acostarse y posar su cabeza en la almohada no pudo dejar de pesar en Marían, porque su olor estaba en toda la cama, saco furioso las sabanas y durmió así, no quería soñar con ella, no en ese momento.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano Severus arreglo sus cosas y por la red flu llego a Hogsmeade, desde ahí tomaría un carruaje para llegar a Hogwarts, durante todo el camino se fue pensando en Marían y en lo que había pasado el día anterior, tendría que decirle que no se acercara a él, ella le había dicho que si se lo pedía ella lo haría sin preguntar, pero no podía negar que le costaba el hecho de tener que alejarla. Iba pensando en ello cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a las puertas de Hogwarts y justo en la entrada se encontraba Tonk, que como aurora estaba cuidando de la escuela.

Al pasar al lado de la joven mujer Snape ni siquiera la saludo, todavía le molestaba el echo de que ella supiera la relación que tenia con Marían y era la principal razón para desconfiar.

-Buenos días Severus- dijo Tonk a lo cual el antiguo profesor de pociones no contesto, solo se dio vuelta y la miro con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

-Quisiera saber algo- continuo hablando la joven mujer, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta- ¿tu quieres a Marían?

El profesor se dio vuelta sus labios tenían ese rictus tan característico de ira contenida

-Creo Nymphadora que eso no es algo que te incumba respondió Severus, además yo no podría tener algo con una persona en la que no puedo confiar y no confía en mi, pero que si confía de una auror bastante incompetente y entrometida. O tal vez confía en ti por que no tenían nada mas entretenido en sus vidas que planear la forma de burlarse de mi, la voz del profesor sonaba espeluznante y bastante furiosa, al terminar continuo su camino dejando a Tonk bastante consternada.

Al llegar a su cuarto el profesor no podía dejar de pensar en el que tendría que encontrarse con Marían y en el como le dirá que lo dejara en paz, la idea de no poder reír a su lado lo frustraba pero las dudas eran algo que no podía permitirse, además esa relación solo podía traerle problemas eso el lo sabia desde el momento en que se habían besado, pero ahora mas que nunca debía convencerse de ello y tomar la decisión de seguir solitario, ese ultimo pensamiento lo estremeció.

Tal como lo habían decidido días antes con el profesor Dumbledore Marían había tomado el expreso para así cuidar mas de cerca de todos los jóvenes, especialmente a Harry. Al subir al tren busco un compartimiento en una de las puntas allí se sentó, esperaba que no fueran alumnos a ese lugar, necesitaba estar tranquila y pensar por que estaba segura que al llegar a Hogwarts Severus le pediría que se alejara de él y ella tendría que cumplir por que lo había prometido. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que se abría la puerta, era Neville Longbotton que al ver a la joven profesora se sonrojo dijo un hola bastante nervioso y volvió a cerrar la puerta, Marían no pudo menos que sonreírse ante esa actitud. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Marían trato de no estar en todas las instancias en que pudiera encontrar a Severus, sabia que si se encontraban él le pediría que se alejaran y ella quería atrasar lo mas posible ese encuentro, por lo cual no fue a cenar al comedor y decidió que iría a su cuarto y se encerraría en el.

Marían se encontraba en su cuarto, había colocado un hechizo Muffiato para que nadie la oyera y así poder poner música Muggle lo mas fuerte posible, eso la calmaba estaba en eso cuando escucha que golpean a su puerta su corazón dio un vuelco por que seguro era Snape que venia a decirle lo que ella no quería escuchar, pero a pesar de eso fue a la puerta , al abrirla sintió un gran alivio por que era Tonk, aun sentía cierto enojo por lo impertinente que se había comportado el día anterior pero igual sentía gran aprecio por ella, por lo cual bajo la música y permitió que entrara.

-Hola Marían- dijo la metamorfomaga.

-Hola- contesto Marían.

-Estas enojada conmigo, por lo que dije ayer-.

Marían la miro con ojos entrecerrados dio media vuelta – Que crees tu-

-Lo siento es que de veras no puedo confiar en él-, la voz de Tonk sonaba apenada.

-Si no mal recuerdo también desconfiaste de mi-.

-No desconfió de ti, lo que pasa es que pensé que él te estaba utilizando para tener mas información sobre las acciones de la orden, pero ya se que no es así-.

Marían la miraba extrañada que había pasado para que su amiga cambiara su forma de pesar con respecto a Severus.

Tonk entendió que el cambio era extraño por lo cual paso a relatarle lo que había pasado en la mañana entre ella y Snape, al terminar pensó que su amiga iría directamente a hablar con Snape para explicar todo, pero en cambio solo se sentó y dijo

- Lo entiendo- su voz sonó derrotada. No importa lo que le diga no confía en mi, así que no tengo nada que hacer me tendré que alejar de él, -miro a Tonk y sus ojos estaban vidriosos- muchas gracias por decirme todo esto-

Tonk no entendía , por que Marían se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente, siendo que podría arreglar las cosas pero en cambio se quedaba en su cuarto, decidió que ella actuaría en este caso por que le debía una ayuda por lo mal que se había portado antes, así que iría esa misma noche a hablar con Snape.

Cuando Tonk la dejo sola no pudo mas que sentarse y llorar desconsolada en su cama, puso nuevamente la música a todo volumen para poder tranquilizarse, pero ninguna de sus técnicas servirían en ese momento, por lo cual fue a buscar los anillos que el día anterior tenia en sus manos y dijo

- Soy la mayor de los hermanos y ahora solicito tu presencia – el anillo tenia la forma de un corazón.

Un ser bastante bello pero con características ambiguas llego a la habitación, su vestimenta era bastante peculiar de un color rojo y sus ojos de un violeta extremadamente fuerte- Que deseas hermanita- cada palabra sonaba como una burla.

Marían lo miro furiosa y fue con paso firme a su lado, el ser que podría decirse que era hombre no se movió de su lugar

- Que crees que estas haciendo con Severus, te exigí que no te metieras en mi vida y aun así sigues involucrándote en mis decisiones,-la voz de la mujer sonaba furiosa, como quien contiene su ira justo momentos antes de dejarla salir- O quieres que llame a nuestra otra hermana tu sabes perfectamente que por ser los mayores podemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

Los ojos del hombre miraron con cierto recelo a la joven mujer- Si quieres la llamas pero te puedo jurar que yo no he intervenido mas de lo necesario, tu decidiste venir al mundo y acá yo puedo actuar libremente tu sabes eso, además deberías estar contenta de saber que el siente pasión por ti, o por que crees que esta tan enojado, al terminar de decir eso hizo un puchero con sus rojos labios en forma bastante sensual. -¿Eso era todo? pregunto

-Si contesto Marían ya te puedes ir-

-No se si quiero, podría quedarme un rato más por este lugar-. Pero en ese mismo momento se escucho la voz de otra persona detrás de ellos- Creo que debes irte como sugirió nuestra hermana- la voz sonaba tranquila pero bastante autoritaria, Marían se dio vuelta y fue directamente a los bazos de su segunda hermana

- Hola tanto tiempo, por que viniste- miraba a la mujer que se veía tan joven como ella-

-Vine por que sentí tu pena cosa bastante extraña en ti, además de que solicitaste la presencia de nuestro hermano y cuando él esta cerca nunca es para algo agradable- la extraña se dio vuelta y miro directamente al hermano de las dos.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya- y el hombre desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando y una sonrisa se dibujo en cada una de sus caras

-No se si será buena idea que te quedes acá -dijo Marían.

-Si se que te preocupa, pero ya te dije por que vine, es solo por eso, tu sabes que no tengo segundas intenciones-, los ojos negros como la noche miraban a Marían y se veían tranquilos.

En ese momento sonó a puerta Marían esperaba que no fuera Severus, pero al acercarse a la puerta estuvo segura que no podía ser él, al abrir vio la cara de un Albus Dumbledore bastante preocupada.

-Que pasa dijo Marían-.

-Nada fuera de lo común dijo el anciano director, es que llamaron a Severus y quería saber si tú tenías idea-.

La cara de la mujer cambio radicalmente y parecía que había envejecido más que el hombre que tenía delante

- Si, si sabia- luego de decir eso miro a su hermana, esta movió de un lado a otro su cabeza en forma negativa lo cual alivio en cierta forma a la joven mujer.

-Albus quiero presentarte a la segunda de mis hermanos Sofía Mortem-

Al oír eso, el director no pudo dejar de estremecerse, pero se sobrepuso inmediatamente y se acerco para estrechar afectuosamente la mano de la mujer, no sin antes decir

-¿es costumbre en tu familia poner su ocupación como apellido?

Las mujeres se miraron, sonrieron y contestaron al unísono- Si-

Sofía decidió irse- Es mejor que los deje solos- al decir eso desapareció.

Dumbledore se quedo impactado, se suponía que no podían aparecerse en el castillo mas ellos si podían. Marían lo miro risueña, dispuesta a explicarle al director, pero en ese mismo momento cayo de rodillas sujetando su costado el cual sangraba abundantemente, el profesor la levanto y la llevo a su cama.

-Le digo a Poppy que te vea-.

La joven mujer lo miro, sus ojos demostraban que la herida dolía bastante, pero dijo-No esto sanara rápidamente y no me gusta molestar a Poppy a estas horas y por una tontería.

- Esta bien contesto el anciano, pero será mejor que no te quedes sola-.

-No te preocupes Albus el destino siempre es solitario-

El anciano se sonrió ante esa excusa- Al igual que la Severidad, pero ya ves como no es tan difícil juntar dos soledades y hacer una compañía-, se levanto y se fue de la habitación, la mujer se rió pero luego se arrepintió de ello por el dolor que sintió nuevamente, se levanto de la cama y fue a preparar una poción para poder curar su herida a medida que caminaba dejaba gotas de sangre que decidió que limpiaría cuando se sintiera mejor eso quería decir después de preparar la poción, estaba en eso cuando alguien entro en forma intempestiva en la habitación, era un Severus bastante maltrecho pero con una cara de furia que la profesora no había visto antes, lo cual no dejo de asustarla en cierta medida.

Lo hiciste nuevamente, miraba con ira a la mujer- No te pedí que hicieras tal cosa – y los ojos del profesor se dirigieron directamente al costado de la mujer que sangraba bastante.

Ella lo miro pero no dijo nada, en ese momento el profesor casi gritando y bastante alterado le dijo- No quiero que te acerques mas a mi- dicho eso salio de la habitación tan rápidamente como había entrado.

Marían solo bajo la vista una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pero ella siguió preparando la poción que sentía que ahora necesitaba mas que cualquier cosa.

Cuando Severus llego a su habitación ya se encontraba mas tranquilo, él jamás se alteraba pero la situación lo había alterado en forma bastante notoria. No sabia muy bien que hacer, luego recordó que Marían estaba sangrando así que tomo un par de frascos de su estante y fue nuevamente a la habitación de ella, toco su puerta y desde adentro se escucho un adelante .

Marían estaba tendida en su cama, su cara se veía bastante cansada y su mano sujetaba su costado, al ver que era Severus quien estaba ahí nuevamente no pudo dejar de alterarse en cierta forma, pero no hizo nada apenas lo miro y luego dirigió sus ojos al techo. Te traje esto tómatelo te calmara el dolor y esto cerrara la herida, ella siguió sin contestar.

-Te vas a quedar callada sin contestar, ni siquiera me darás las gracias, siempre supe que eras una mal educada, con ese sarcasmo esperaba que ella reaccionara pero siguió sin decir nada.

Luego de ese incidente pasaron varias semanas sin que Marían se acercara a Severus, ni siquiera lo saludaba, podía pasar por el lado de él y se mantenía inalterable, esa era una faceta de la joven mujer que no había visto antes y que le molestaba, había momentos en que deseaba poder encontrársela en cualquier lugar y que ella actuara como lo hacia antes, pero ella era igual que siempre con todos los demás, pero a él lo mantenía totalmente alejado. En ese mismo momento se acordó de lo que le había dicho hace varias semanas atrás- "No quiero que te acerques mas a mi"- eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo alejándose completamente incluso ignorándolo en forma absoluta.

Pensando en eso descubrió que la extrañaba, cosa que era incomprensible por que él no la amaba, pero se acordaba del brillo de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y el olor que tenia su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenia entre sus brazos, pero también recordó como sangraba esa noche en que decidió alejarla de su lado, esa era la verdadera razón por lo que le había gritado, le daba miedo que a ella la lastimaran por su culpa, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado aunque eso lo hiciera sufrir, pero eso no era un gran problema , no era la primera vez que sufría.


	12. Dos mujeres en una

Cap 12: Dos mujeres en una

Pasaron dos meses en que no se tomaban en cuenta, pero una noche Dumbledore les pidió que fueran a su oficina. Cuando ya se encontraban en ella, se dirigió a ambos profesores.

Necesito la ayuda de los dos y para eso tendrán que volver a hablarse, esto es por un bien mayor, dijo el director.

Marían lo miro, sus ojos hace meses que no expresaban nada y el director sabia la razón, ella había perdido el sentimiento que la acercaba a este mundo, con una voz autoritaria bastante diferente a la que Snape estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, pero que Dumbledore conocía Marían contesto

- No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte, pero tu sabes Albus que yo trabajo sola, además no necesito de nadie para hacer mi trabajo- en ese mismo momento se dio vuelta hacia Severus mirándolo directamente y dijo en tono cortante- Espero Albus que hallas entendido, sabes perfectamente que yo no rompo las promesas y esta no será una excepción- al terminar de hablar salio con paso elegante de la oficina del director que la vio alejarse.

Se dio vuelta hacia Severus que estaba impasible por fuera pero en su interior no sabia que pensar, puesto que la mujer que acababa de salir era completamente diferente a la joven con la cual había compartido momentos maravillosos y que él había alejado para protegerla.

Severus- dijo Dumbledore y su voz sonaba como un reproche- Necesito saber la razón por la cual Marían ya no se relaciona como es debido con este mundo.

Snape lo miro extrañado, que estaba diciendo su mentor, hablaba de Marían como si no fuera humana y él sabia por conocimiento factico que si lo era- ¿Por que tendría que saberlo? Contesto.

Dumbledore lo miro y se acomodo los lentes- Por que se que pasaban todas las noches juntos y que ella esta acá solo para estar junto a ti, además de ayudarme en la causa-.

Snape sospechaba que Albus sabia lo de ellos, pero no pensó que supiera tantos detalles- Supongo que ella te contó-su voz sonaba sarcástica y melindrosa.

El anciano lo miro fijamente- Si me lo contó pero mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran juntos, hace bastante tiempo te dije que tenias cosas que preguntarle y por lo visto no lo hiciste y además debo decirte algo, la voz del director ya no sonaba como reproche sino suave y calida, Solo tres personas sabemos lo de ustedes y dos de ellas lo descubrieron por casualidad.

Severus lo miro extrañado, suponía que el director lo sabía y estaba seguro que Tonk también, pero no se le ocurría quien podía ser la tercera persona. Además de eso estaba el hecho que recién ahora conocía, de que había sido por casualidad que Tonk y la tercera persona lo supieran- ¿Por que no me lo dijo?- le pregunto al anciano, pero este no le contesto solo le dijo-Te sugiero que la libres de lo que le hayas pedido y así te puedas dar una oportunidad, creo que te mereces ese pequeño paraíso pero debes estar conciente que es muy fácil perderlo, solo hace falta que tu así se lo pidas y ella desaparecerá para siempre de nuestras vidas. Cuando Albus termino de hablar se acerco a Fawkes y lo acaricio.

Snape lo miraba sin decir nada solo se le ocurría alejarse aun mas de ella, no sabia como pedir disculpas por todo lo que estaba pasando, por que estaba seguro que él tenia toda la culpa, bajo la cabeza y se retiro de la oficina del director, en el pasillo desgraciadamente se encontró de frente a Ron y Hermione, los chicos al ver la cara de furia que llevaba el profesor estaban seguros que serian blanco de su ira, él encontraría una excusa para restar puntos a su casa, pero en cambio este paso por su lado sin siquiera tomarlos en cuenta; Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados pero no quisieron saber la razón de esa omisión y optaron por salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

Diez minutos después Severus se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Marían, estaba a punto de tocar cuando se dio cuenta que dentro se escuchaban voces una de ellas era la mujer con la que necesitaba hablar, pero la otra se demoro un poco en darse cuenta que era de la persona a quien mas detestaba del colegio Harry Potter. No sabia que hacer, si volver sus pasos o tocar decididamente la puerta, opto por lo segundo por que la sola presencia de él haría que el alumno se alejara de la habitación.

Unas risas alegres sonaban y luego se escucho un pasen, era obvio que Marían esperaba a los amigos de Harry.

-Perdone la intromisión señorita Destiny-la voz de Snape sonaba sarcástica como siempre- Veo que esta ocupada pero necesito hablar con usted.

Marían lo miro distraída, no parecía ser la misma persona que había salido de la oficina de Dumbledore hace solo 10 minutos. Miro a Harry y solo después de eso decidió contestar

-Que desea profesor Snape, en este momento estoy ocupada por lo cual espero que no sea muy importante-.

-Claro que es importante, o cree que me interesa venir a su cuarto solo a reír o molestar como es obvio que otras personas si hacen- los ojos y las palabras de Snape estaban dirigidos a Harry que se sentía bastante extraño en medio de esa pelea, por lo cual decidió que era mejor irse de ese lugar, se estaba levantando cuando una mano de Marían se poso en su hombro la mujer lo miro y movió su cabeza en forma negativa cerrando un poco sus ojos, luego miro a Severus

- Si lo dice por la presencia de Harry le comunico que no esta molestando, en todo caso es usted quien molesta en esta situación- Harry abrió los ojos en forma extrema, era primera vez que veía a la joven profesora hablar en forma tan similar a la de Snape, además de notar que no la intimidaba.

Severus lanzo un bufido, dio media vuelta y se alejo, cuando Marían vio que se iba se dio vuelta hacia Harry y le dio una grata sonrisa- en que estábamos dijo la joven mujer, a si en que eras un desastre bailando- El joven la miro extrañado hace tiempo que notaba que la profesora era dos personas a la vez y la pelea con Snape había confirmado tal situación. Solo por la confianza que tenia con ella decidió preguntar

Profesora ¿usted confía en Snape?-

Marían lo miro extrañada y corrigió -Profesor Snape Harry, y si confió plenamente en él¿Por qué la pregunta?-el joven la miro aun mas extrañado lo mismo decía el director Dumbledore, cuando el se refería en forma despectiva y desconfiada del profesor, ya eran dos las personas que decían confiar plenamente en él

–No por nada profesora, es que la vi. tan enojada ahora con él que me llamo la atención-.

Marían lo miro y sus ojos eran dulces- Que yo me lleve mal con él no tiene relación con que desconfíe- la voz paso a ser mucho mas calida pero a la vez un poco triste

-Harry no solo te quedes con la portada del libro, los seres humanos tienen muchas cubiertas que no siempre son las verdaderas y te puedo asegurar que en el interior del profesor Snape se encuentra una persona confiable y bastante bella- al decir lo ultimo se dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa en sus labios- pero que quede claro muy muy en el interior- los dos rieron de buena gana , pero por los ojos de Marían rodaban lagrimas que Harry creyó ser producto de la risa pero en realidad eran de pena por lo que acababa de hacer.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Harry salio del cuarto de la profesora, se había quedado esperando que llegaran Ron y Hermione, pero ellos nunca llegaron así que cuando vio lo tarde que era decidió retirarse, se habían reído mucho con la profesora, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ella se había vuelto un tanto mas meditabunda luego de la pelea con Snape iba pensando en eso cuando se topo con Ron y Hermione- que paso por que tardaron tanto ya es demasiado tarde para volver a donde la profesora-

Ron contesto- Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos una y otra vez con Snape rondando por acá y no queríamos toparnos con él, por que persona que pasaba a su lado se llevaba un detención o le quitaba puntos, a Neville le quito cinco puntos por el echo de llevar la camisa fuera del pantalón, solo recién se alejo de acá así que vinimos-

Harry rió ese excesivo mal genio del profesor debía ser producto de la pelea con la profesora, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados- Yo se por que esta así dijo Harry y paso a relatarles la situación en la cual se había visto involucrado, todos rieron menos Hermione, la que se veía intranquila- .

Que te pasa Hermy, dijo el joven colorin- lo que pasa es que se olvidaron de algo- los dos amigos se miraron extrañados, pero un segundo después entendieron la preocupación de su amiga, la mañana siguiente tenían clases con el profesor y por supuesto serian presas de su ira en especial Harry que había presenciado la pelea, bajaron la cabeza y se dirigieron a su cuarto sabiendo que el día de mañana seria un día extremadamente largo.

Eran las doce de la noche, Marían estaba en pijama y estaba a punto de irse a dormir, se sentía cansada y agotada, era una sensación común al irse a acostar desde hace dos meses, justo en ese momento tocaron nuevamente su puerta, era bastante solicitada esa noche, sabia que no era nada importante para la orden, por que lo habría leído pero sentía que era trascendental para ella, no sabia si abrir o no, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a un Severus Snape bastante enfadado.

-Puedo pasar dijo en tono mordaz-.

Ella lo miro, no sabia que hacer el permitirle entrar estaba en contra de lo que él le había pedido, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque el se adentro en su cuarto de forma bastante ruda.

-Te exijo que vuelvas a tratarme-, fue todo lo que dijo el profesor, se estaba marchando cando la puerta se cerro de golpe, al darse vuelta vio los ojos de Marían que volvían a expresar sentimientos, pero que en este momento se veían de un rojo extremo.

-Exiges- dijo la joven mujer y su voz sonaba tan peligrosa como se veía su mirada

- tu me exiges algo a mi-. Severus pensó que lo atacaría o que le gritaría, estaba esperando eso pero la reacción de la mujer fue bastante diferente, se escucho una risa sonora que envolvía todo el ambiente, ella no podía parar de reír y él solo podía mirarla extrañado, no podía ser que sintiera algo por esa mujer bastante sicótica que tenia al frente. Ella se calmo se arreglo la ropa y solo apunto su mano hacia la puerta Severus entendió eso y se marcho.

Marían se dio cuenta que esa noche no podría acostarse temprano y que era un buen momento para ir a reprochar al director, por que estaba segura que el accionar de Severus se debía a algo que el anciano le había dicho, cuando llego a la oficina del director este se encontraba leyendo.

-Hola Marían, que haces nuevamente por acá, la voz de Dumbledore sonaba un tanto divertida-.

-Vengo a ver al hombre que tuvo el desatino de decirle a Severus que me exigiera algo-, la cara de Marían se veía seria pero su voz sonaba a punto de reír.

-¿Te exigió? dijo el anciano en tono de pregunta pero a la vez impactado, y ¿todavía sigue vivo?-

Marían no se contuvo más y comenzó a reír- Si, todavía sigue vivo y aun lo amo-

-Yo no le dije que te exigiera solo que te liberara de la promesa a la cual te veías atada-.

-Y tú el muy ingenuo pensaba que Severus Snape pediría algo en forma cortes y amable, además solo un par de horas antes yo lo había echado de mi cuarto, sumemos todo eso y veras la bomba que mandaste a mi habitación. Da gracias de que mi hermana no se encontraba, por que si hubiera visto la forma en que me trato hubieras perdido a un gran aliado.

-Lo se dijo el anciano, pero es que no creí que haría eso-, la risa se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre- Y podrías decirme que te exigió, debe haber sido algo importante como para que continué entre nosotros- Marían lo miro en forma picara- Me exigió que lo volviera a tratar, pero no se si será lo mejor, aun no estoy segura si perdonarlo.

-Creo que tu dudas-la voz del anciano sonaba calida y paternal- están de mas por que ya estas segura de tu decisión ahora si quieres que un viejo como yo te confirme tu decisión solo puedo decirte que seas sincera con él y que le cuentes todo lo que pasa, para que así no vuelva a cometer el descaro de exigirte algo-.

Marían lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios asintió con la cabeza y se marcho, sus paso se dirigían directamente hacia las mazmorras tenia que hablar con Severus, toco la puerta del cuarto del profesor y este salio a abrirle aun continuaba vestido y sin rasgos de irse a dormir, pero su cara se veía bastante cansada. Al ver a la joven parada en su puerta se estremeció, tal vez estaba ahí para atacarlo, como casi creyó que pasaría hace un rato atrás. Pero la mirada de Marían se veía mas tranquila.

-Puedo pasar su voz sonaba como el la recordaba hace tres meses atrás-.

Quiso decir algo sarcástico pero prefirió callar y solo se movió para que la mujer pasara.

-Necesito hablar con usted profesor Snape, es importante que escuche y no diga ninguna de sus clásicas respuestas sarcásticas o mordaces, además en este momento usted no esta la mejor situación conmigo y le sugiero que no trate de hacerme enojar por que el mas perjudicado seria usted-.

Que se creía esa joven amenazando al mejor de los magos de la orden y también uno de los mejores mortifagos, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que escuchara, ya habría tiempo para responder a las amenazas mas tarde.

Marían continúo hablando pero ahora su voz sonaba más autoritaria -Si bien yo soy humana como ustedes, yo solo lo soy por que así lo decidí. Tengo dos familias una Muggle y otra muy antigua y con bastos poderes. La primera me crió, ya no esta conmigo, pero la quiero y respeto mucho, la segunda son mis hermanos a los cuales prefiero que no conozcas, esa vez que me viste hablando con los anillos me comunicaba con ellos, yo soy la mayor de ellos y mi poder es bastante grande, es por esa razón que reí cuando me exigiste que te tratara, nunca nadie me ha exigido algo tu eres la primera persona que lo hace y tal vez la única a la que le permitiría hacerlo.Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento de mí, espero que eso logre aclarar las dudas que te agobian con respecto a mi procedencia-.

- Con respecto a la tercera persona que sabe lo nuestro es Molly Weasley ella lo supuso la noche de año nuevo que estábamos en la cocina y con respecto a Tonk nos vio en el jardín la noche de navidad, las dos son de confiar aunque mi amiga es un tanto indiscreta, esos son todos los secretos que yo guardaba y que a ti tanto te lastimaban, si te das cuenta no eran algo muy importante, dicho eso se disponía a marchar cuando una mano la sostuvo, la atrajo hacia si y escucho algo que pensó jamás escuchar

- Lo siento- Severus la abrazo y beso sus labios- No se si te pueda amar pero si se que contigo siento algo que creí olvidado-

Marían se separo de él – Yo tengo una teoría Severus, el amor absoluto solo se da en la juventud, yo no voy a pelear por ese tipo de amor, además seria una pelea desigual por que mi contendiente no se encuentra acá por lo que jamás le podré ganar, pero si peleare por tu cariño y sobre mis heridas no te preocupes es muy poco probable que muera por algo así y es la única forma que tengo por ahora para cuidarte, de veras mi poder es muy grande- beso nuevamente al hombre y se alejo por fin había terminado esa noche y se merecía un descanso.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben la satisfacción que me da el saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo.

Siento la demora pero las vacaciones me tenían lejos del PC.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia


	13. Reconciliacion

Cap 13: Reconciliación

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en el comedor derrotados, por que sabían que tendrían dos bloques seguidos con Snape y por lo que recordaban de la noche anterior no seria algo agradable. Se encontraban pensando en eso cuando vieron pasar a la profesora Destiny con un pan en la boca y sus dos manos ocupadas en un libro, se veía bastante divertida, cuando vio a los chicos los saludo con la mirada pero en el movimiento se le cayo el pan- Pucha y estaba tan rico- los chicos no se aguantaron la risa- No se rían- dijo la joven mujer y les quito un trozo de pie que quedaba en la mesa.

Iba comiendo el pie sin mirar por donde lo hacia y sin querer choco con alguien embarrándole en su impecable ropa negra todo el pie-Fíjese por donde camina profesora Destiny- Lo siento profesor es que iba leyendo y no vi por donde caminaba. Los tres jóvenes miraban a escena, eso vendría a empeorar aun mas su situación en la clase que estaba por empezar.

Déjeme ayudar a limpiarse profesor.

No, no quiero que siga empeorando la situación, con lo torpe que usted es solo podría echarme a perder aun mas la ropa- su voz sonaba sarcástica- tendré que ir a cambiarme- se dirigió bastante enfadado a su habitación, la profesora iba detrás de él tratando de disculparse y ayudarle a limpiarse.

Cuando estaban muy cerca de la mazmorra Marían seguía detrás de Snape pero ahora iban en silencio, cuando estaban dentro del salón Snape se volvió hacia la mujer para enfrentarla- ¿Lo hiciste intencionalmente?, miraba en forma suspicaz a la joven mujer- No te prometo que no fue intencional, por eso me preocupe tanto de lo que había pasado.- Severus entro a su habitación y la profesora lo seguía, él la miro extrañado- Acaso piensas cambiarme la ropa, por que conociéndote no sabrías como desabrochar la camisa y terminarías rompiéndola- su tono era sarcástico pero sonaba divertido.

Si quieres Severus pudo desvestirte pero no te aseguro que te vuelva a vestir, tal vez no te deje hacer la clase, te parece bien- la mujer se acercaba al cuerpo de Snape en forma sensual al igual que su voz, cuando solo estuvo a centímetros del profesor dijo- No, mejor no, aun no lo mereces y salio del cuarto dejando bastante turbado al profesor quien se apuro por vestir por que escuchaba que los alumnos estaban llegando al salón. La clase estuvo bastante normal y no fue tan terrible como los chicos pensaban que seria incluso fue hasta agradable.

Durante todo el día Severus trato de estar cerca de Marían, necesitaba escuchar su voz y su risa pero no se volvieron a encontrar, decidió que se iría a su habitación y leería un libro tratando de disfrutar los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenia, aunque le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con Marían

Marían pensaba en sorprender a Severus ella quería pasar la noche con él como broche de oro para la reconciliación. Se había acostado en la cama de Snape y vuelto invisible para luego sorprenderlo, pero no pudo por que al entrar a su habitación el profesor había tirado un libro en la cama que había caído en el pecho de ella generando un quejido de su parte y que el profesor empuñara su varita, pero al ver que era ella había mirado con desagrado, como siempre lo hacia cuando Marían iba a meterse a su cama

¿Que hace acá señorita Destiny?.

Ella aun estaba quejándose por el golpe recibido- Se suponía que te sorprendería, pero la sorprendida fui yo.

Mm. y ¿sorprenderme para que? Los ojos del profesor se veían inquisidores.

Para nada en especial solo sorprenderte, Marían comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Severus sostuvo su mano y le dijo- Pasa la noche conmigo- era la primera vez que él se lo pedía y ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad por fin se habían reconciliado y esperaba que esta vez fuera por un tiempo mas largo aunque estaba segura que seria bastante tempestuoso pero esa noche solo le importaba pasarlo a su lado.


	14. El dia agitado de una noche tranquila

Cap 14: El día agitado de una tranquila noche

Un mes había pasado y tanto Snape como Marían se encontraban tan ocupados que no tenían tiempo ni siquiera para verse durante las comidas y aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería decir se extrañaban especialmente durante las noches.

Por eso un fin de semana en la cual los alumnos salían a Hogsmeade los dos pensaron en encontrarse para tener una loca sesión de alcoba el único problema fue que no se pusieron de acuerdo y cada uno ideo formas distintas de sorprender al otro.

Marían lo iba a esperar en el salón de pociones solo con un abrigo y una botella de champagne en una de sus manos, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, horario en el cual sabia que el profesor iba a su despacho a ver como estaban las pociones y sus implementos para las preparaciones, fueron las tres y cuarto, las tres y media y no aparecía eso a Marían le pareció extraño por que Severus era bastante puntual, estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando sintió que la puerta se estaba abriendo así que tomo la pose mas sensual posible mostrando las piernas y dejando caer el abrigo para mostrar parte de sus pechos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba en esa posición bastante sexy cuando escucha una voz que no era la de Snape.

Se escucho un carraspero y una risa contenida- Supongo que no me esperaba a mi señorita Destiny, aunque es agradable la visión, yo tampoco la esperaba acá.

-EEhhh, yo profesor Dumbledore, yo…. Eeehhh pensé que era Severus -Mientras hablaba trataba de taparse sin grandes resultados, hasta que finalmente se cubrió por completo con el abrigo.

-Eso esta claramente demostrado señorita.

Mientras tanto Snape estaba en la habitación de Marían solo con un peluche cubriendo sus partes nobles, se veía bastante sexy, a pesar de la edad que tenía conservaba bastante bien su físico. Escucho ruidos y supuso que era Marían así que apenas vio que se abría la puerta lanzo el peluche hacia la mujer que estaba en la puerta, el problema es que no era Marían sino Mc Gonagall, que estaba bastante impactada por la visión

-No pensé encontrarlo acá profesor Snape, aunque debo reconocer que su atuendo es interesante- mientras decía eso Minerva recorría el cuerpo de Snape con ojos lascivos

Severus por la imagen de su colega no había recordado que se encontraba desnudo, solo recordó su situación cuando vio que los ojos de ella recorrían su cuerpo y se detenían en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes se había encontrado el peluche, así que saco las ropas de la cama y se las coloco a modo de toalla en la cintura.

Eeste yoo…. Eehhh- Severus no podía articular palabras, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar tomo sus ropas y se fue al baño para ponerse sus típicos atuendos negros, se demoro mas de lo normal esperando que Minerva se hubiera ido antes de salir, pero cuando por fin lo hizo ella se encontraba sentada muy cómodamente en la cama.

Severus salio, trato de poner su cara mas amenazadora pero con Minerva no iba resultar, menos aun después de haberlo visto desnudo, obviamente esperando a una profesora que supuestamente el detestaba. Así que trato de salir inmediatamente de ese lugar para no dar tiempo a preguntas.

Espera Severus, me gustaría que contestaras algunas dudas que me surgen luego de "verte"- esa palabra la remarco-por acá, debo suponer que tienes una relación con Marían -la voz sonaba alegre como apunto de reír, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto preocupada- Supongo que es algo serio.

-No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago o no- su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

-Claro que no, pero no creo que estés en posición de no darlas- la voz de la profesora sonaba bastante sarcástica.

- Si obviamente tengo algo con Marían, no es algo serio por que no puedo tener nada con alguien en este momento, eso es todo lo que voy a decir- salio de la habitación bastante molesto, no podía creer lo que había pasado, como era posible que no hubiera echo ningún hechizo protector para que solo Marían entrara, aunque viéndolo de otra forma no podía dejar de pensar en que toda la situación era bastante irrisoria, así que dibujo una sonrisa en su cara. Iba pensando en eso cuando se topo con Marían que se veía bastante alterada

-Que paso señorita Destiny-.

-Aaah Severus yo…. Bueno vengo del salón de pociones-.

Severus la miro extrañado y dijo impactado- Solo llevas ese abrigo.

Marían contesto turbada- Si, es que quería darte una sorpresa te estaba esperando, cuando entro Dumbledore y yo estaba en una pose bastante comprometedora- las mejillas de la mujer estaban de un rojo intenso. Snape en cambio estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, pero vio que venían alumnos por el pasillo así que tomo a Marían y entraron a un salón.

-No puedo creer que me hayas estado esperando así- Snape la miraba inquisidor pero estaba bastante alegre a pesar de la situación que acababa de vivir, esa mujer lograba generar ese sentimiento reconfortante en él, así que a tomo entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besar y tocar impúdicamente.

-Snape espera, estamos en un salón los alumnos pueden entrar en cualquier momento y no me interesa que alguien mas me vea con poca ropa– la voz de Marían sonaba realmente acongojada aunque no se resistía a las caricias del hombre.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente- el hombre alzo su varita y realizo unos hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar y uno silenciador para que no los pudieran escuchar –de acá no te podrás ir a menos que yo lo desee- Los ojos de Snape se veían bastante seguros y llenos de pasión.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche salieron del salón, el único problema era que en ese mismo momento iban llegando los alumnos de los cursos superiores al colegio, por lo cual tuvieron que correr a la habitación de Marían, para buena suerte de los dos Minerva ya no estaba.

-Por que no te quedas conmigo esta noche snapy- dijo la mujer en forma ingenua.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas de esa forma- Snape la miraba enfadado.

-Las mismas que yo te he dicho que no me interesa-Marían rió alegremente y comenzó a buscar ropa que ponerse, por que era hora de la cena y ella moría de hambre.

Ambos profesores llegaron a comedor separados como siempre lo hacían, pero en esta ocasión se sentaron juntos situación bastante extraña, pero querían conversar. En un momento durante la cena Marían deslizó suavemente la mano hacia bajo de la mesa y toco la pierna de Severus muy cerca de su entrepierna, este se sobresalto atorándose con la comida que en ese momento tenía en su boca, la imagen fue bastante cómica, quienes mas se reían de ello eran el director y la subdirectora, en cambio Snape miraba con odio a Marían quien se sentía bastante apenada por todo lo que había provocado.

Al finalizar la cena y cuando ya casi no se encontraban profesores en la mesa y gran parte de los alumnos se habían ido Dumbledore se dirigió a McGonagall –Minerva me cuentas lo que paso en la tarde, así yo también puedo contarte una imagen bastante interesante que pude ver yo- En ese momento tanto Marían como Severus expulsaron la bebida que tenían en la boca. La primera sabia que Dumbledore la había visto, y le había contado a Snape lo que había pasado, pero que había visto Minerva que tuviera que contarle al director, miro a Severus y este tenia toda su cara de rojo, que había pasado que él no le había contado, luego miro a su Mcgonagall y vio que esta la miraba levantando una de sus cejas pero con una gran sonrisa. Marían sintió que algo se movía a su lado y al darse vuelta era Severus que salía rápidamente por un costado de la habitación, su instinto era seguirlo para preguntar que pasaba pero ya la escena era rara como para generar mas especulaciones de parte de los alumnos, por el accionar de su profesor durante la cena así que prefirió quedarse en la mesa y esperar para preguntarle a Minerva.

Cuando la profesora de transformaciones se levanto para irse Marían también lo hizo, quería saber que había pasado para que Severus se fuera furioso de la mesa.

-Minerva necesito hablar con usted, la voz de la joven sonaba suplicante.

-Si que desea Marían-contesto la profesora su voz sonaba burlesca.

Marían la miro extrañada Mcgonagall no acostumbraba ser sarcástica-Quisiera saber que paso en la tarde con Severus y usted- al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de su error, ella no podía estar pidiendo explicaciones por algo que le sucedía a otro profesor y menos a Severus que se suponía que ella ignoraba por completo.

Los ojos de la profesora de transformaciones se veían bastante extrañados, pero se notaba que trataba de no reír por le rictus de sus labios, parecía que se los estaba mordiendo, dio un largo suspiro para volver a compostura y dijo

-Mmm…. Creo que es mejor que le pregunte al profesor Snape, aunque no creo que es este muy receptivo en este momento.

Marían se estaba marchando cuando la otra profesora la llamo, al darse vuelta para ver que quería esta le lanzo un peluche y antes de poder preguntar por que le daba esto Mc Gonagall ya se había ido.

Se fue caminando y durante todo el camino miraba a ese peluche, todo le parecía tan extraño que prefirió no hacer especulaciones, cuando llego a la habitación de Severus ni siquiera toco la puerta solo entro. El hombre se encontraba revisando unos trabajos y al verla le lanzo una de sus miradas más frías, pero al ver el peluche su cara nuevamente se coloco roja, bajo su cabeza y siguió revisando los trabajos.

Veo que hablaste con Minerva- su voz sonaba atribulada y Marían no pudo dejar de pensar que jamás lo había escuchado así.

Mmm en realidad no pude, lo que si me dio esto, ¿tu sabes por que Severus?

El hombre la miro y sus ojos denotaban preocupación- No, no tengo idea- su voz tan dura como siempre sonaba un poco afectada.

Marían trato de tomarse esto con humor, a ella Dumbledore la había visto casi desnuda y no por eso estaba triste en cambio algo le había pasado a Snape que lo conflictuaba, se acerco por detrás del profesor de pociones y lo abrazo por el cuello rogándole al oído que le contara que pasaba. Él dio un largo suspiro tomo las manos de la mujer y la sentó finalmente en sus piernas. Marían se sobresalto por el gesto ya que normalmente era bastante hosco y los únicos momentos de intimidad que se permitía ese hombre eran la antesala del sexo.

-No se si realmente quiero que lo sepas.

- Marían lo miro extrañada, pero le había prometido que siempre haría lo que él le pidiera así que se resigno a no saber- Esta bien si tu así me lo pides- al oír eso Severus recordó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore y se retracto se dio cuenta que iba a tener que contarle.

- No espera no es eso lo que quise decir- pero Marían ya se encontraba besando su cuello lo cual le causo cierto cosquilleo, la retiro de su cuello y le dijo- Espera te voy a contar lo que paso- su voz sonaba dura- Lo que pasa es que en la tarde yo te estaba esperando en tu cuarto cuando pensé que estabas llegando lance el peluche hacia la puerta pensando que eras tu, pero en cambio era McGonagall, así que podemos sumar una persona mas que sabe nuestro secreto.

La mujer lo miro sin poder creer- Amor no te preocupes siempre podemos decirle que yo te había dado ese peluche y que tu lo encontraste estupido de mi parte y por eso me lo fuiste a lanzar, para que yo te dejara de molestar.

Snape la miro y la cara de ella demostraba real ingenuidad- No es la situación lo que nos delato sino con lo que estaba vestido, al decir eso lanzo un suspiro y se tomo la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Marían lo miraba sin entender que podría llevar puesto él como para que Minerva estuviera segura de que estaban juntos. Snape logro ver la turbación de la mujer y no pudo dejar de pensar que la situación era bastante cómica y comenzó a reírse de una forma en que Marían jamás había visto y la contagio. Mientras los dos reían Severus se quedo mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenia al lado, por fin sabia que era lo que le atraía de ella era su entrega total, él estaba acostumbrado a acatar ordenes, pero esa mujer era la primera que haría lo que él le pidiera incluso si eso la afectaba a ella, su entrega era tan completa como la de él por la orden. La beso largamente mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y espalda, cuando el beso ceso él la miro nuevamente sus ojos se veían picaros

- ¿Quieres saber que llevaba puesto cuando entro McGonagall- dicho eso saco a Marían de sus piernas y se levanto- Pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos debe ser una sorpresa-

Marían lo miro aun mas extrañada, quien era ese hombre tan juguetón y que había pasado con su Severus Snape, asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos en los ojos, luego de un rato el hombre le dijo que abriera los ojos y en ese momento Marían no podía creerlo, frente a ella se encontraba Severus casi completamente desnudo a excepción de su entrepierna que estaba mal cubierta por un peluche.

-Espera, me vas a decir que tú, TÚ me estabas esperando así en mi cuarto.

-Si, contesto el hombre.

-Pero me estas mintiendo- apenas se lograba entender lo que decía entre las risas.

-Como que te miento-la voz de Snape sonaba bastante molesta.

-Claro que me mientes por que en la primera versión tú lanzaste el peluche apenas se abrió la puerta

Severus sonrió y se lanzo sobre la mujer quien cayo sobre la cama-Por tu culpa no voy a poder mirar a Minerva nunca mas a los ojos y tendrá una excusa para burlarse de mi sin que yo pueda replicar.

Marían se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo era una declaración de cariño bastante extraña pero en ese hombre era algo maravilloso así que lo beso y le hizo el amor como nunca lo habían echo.

En la mañana el sol los encontró acurrucados en las afueras del castillo solo cubiertos con una manta y a pesar de que estaba nevado y las temperaturas eran bastante bajas los dos se veían bastante contentos. Severus la abrazaba por la espalda-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya esta amaneciendo y no quiero que nadie mas nos vea-.

-Si tienes razón Snapy-esta vez no recibió quejas solo una mueca de parte de su amante- Accio ropas de Severus, accio ropas de Marían- unos pantalones y unos chalecos volaron hacia donde ellos dos estaban, Snape la miro extrañado-Estamos muy lejos como para convocar nuestras ropas- Marían lo miro divertida- Te dije que era poderosa, pero tu no me crees.

Al entrar al castillo aun no había nadie de pie así que se besaron en uno de los corredores, pero justo en ese momento paso sobre ellos Peeves, el cual comenzó a gritar- ¡Snivellus y Marian se están besando!-Marían reacciono antes, dirigió su mano hacia el poltergeist que revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas y como si tuviera una cuerda lo dirigió cerca de ella, lo tomo por el cuello con una voz furiosa le dijo- Nadie sabe esto y si alguien se llega a enterar tu te las tendrás que ver conmigo y no creo que quieras verme realmente furiosa, por que incluso alguien tan estupido como tu debería saber que no soy alguien que desearías de enemigo- luego de decir eso Marían lo soltó y Peeves se fue bastante asustado. Snape la miraba impactado y no pudo dejar de pensar que la voz y la actitud de la mujer se habían parecido bastante a las de él, se sonrió la beso nuevamente y se alejo a su cuarto, ese día había sido uno de los mas extraños en su vida pero también uno de los mas felices, por lo cual estaba realmente alegre de que recién estuviera terminando.

Marían en cambio lo miro mientras se aleja y su cara demostraba preocupación, puesto que sabia que este día maravillosos solo había sido la calma que antecede a la tormenta y en la cual el hombre que se iba alejando era uno de los principales participantes, bajo la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cuarto debía dormir un poco y descansar.

Aca dejo dos nuevos capitulos, espero que les gusten en especial este por que me entretuve bastante haciéndolo.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus rewies . Tengo una consulta que hacerles me gustaría hacer un lemon de esta parte pero no se si vendría al caso si le interesa dejen rewies dando sugerencias muchas gracias nuevamente.

PD: Se que a veces Severus no parece él, pero es que la pasión desenfrenada nos cambia a todos.


	15. Decisiones

Cap 15: Decisiones

Los meses siguientes fueron bastante complicados y con mucho trabajo especialmente entre Dumbledore y Harry, pero Severus también se veía bastante complicado, al encontrarse en los dos bandos cada vez se volvia mas hosco y huraño lo único que lo traía nuevamente al mundo era la compañía de Marían, aunque varias veces esa compañía la rechazaba por sentirse incapaz de sentir algo sano por alguien. Ya casi no hacían el amor pero Marían disfrutaba solo con el dormir al lado de Severus y el también se sentía protegido al lado de esta mujer testaruda. Una noche en que estaban juntos, Severus se despertó alterado

-Que pasa Severus- le pregunto Marían que se asusto ante el despertar tan repentino de su acompañante.

-El contesto bruscamente- Nada- pero se apretaba fuertemente el brazo en el cual tenía la marca tenebrosa, ella lo miro y sus ojos demostraban gran pena- Ve amor, si te llama debes ir-

Snape la miro sus ojos demostraban años de tristeza- No quiero dejarte acá-

Marían lo miro y con tono decidido le hablo- Severus, los dos trabajamos para la orden no importa lo que pase y lo que hagas yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar y por que te amo en este momento me libero de la promesa que te hice hace varios meses atrás, porque desde ahora no puedo hacer mas lo que me mandes sin interponer mis deseos particulares en ello y por favor vete no me gustaría recibir una herida solo por que llegas tarde.

Severus la miraba impactado, se acerco a ella la beso y se alejo. Marían lo vio salir y apenas eso paso se vistió y fue al despacho de Dumbledore sabia que el comienzo del fin estaba cerca.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Dumbledore este se veía bastante agotado.

-Hola Albus, como estas- la voz de Marían sonaba tranquila pero autoritaria, como cada vez en que tenían una conversación ellos dos a solas.

-Bien aunque debo reconocer que arreglar todo para que este terminado antes de mi partida es mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Estoy segura de eso y por esa razón te vengo a decir que te apures por que cada vez queda menos tiempo, acaban de llamar a Severus y por la forma en que me miro ya no podré estar mas con él.

El anciano la miro con preocupación-Marían este es el momento en que mas te necesita, si tu lo dejas, el caerá en un abismo y no creo que pueda salir, estoy conciente que yo soy el culpable de gran parte de su futura pena, pero confiaba en que tu lo ayudarías.

La joven mujer lo miraba pero sus ojos se veían vidriosos como a punto de estallar en llanto- Crees acaso que no lo se y no te estoy diciendo que lo dejare lo que pasa es que luego de que el cumpla la promesa que te hizo tendré de dejar de estar a su lado, no te olvides que para el mundo mágico yo soy nacida de padres muggles y por lo tanto soy una sangre sucia, yo no puedo estar al lado de Snape- Marían no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar, el anciano se acerco a ella y le acaricio paternalmente la cabeza, ella lo abrazo y se dejo consolar por su profesor.

-Yo sabia que terminarías sufriendo si te convertías en humana, pero las penas se pasan y podrás pasar mucho mas tiempo teniendo alegrías con el hombre que amas y que aunque lo dudes te ama también.

Marían se soltó del hombre y lo miro con ojos inquisidores- No mientas Albus se perfectamente que cada vez que va donde Voldemort piensa en lily y aun mas mira directamente a los ojos de Harry por que eso le recuerda la razón por la cual pelea. Se perfectamente que se preocupa por mi y que tal vez me quiere, pero tiene tantos temores y tantas responsabilidades que es imposible que me ame y eso lo se. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que si tu no estas y yo no puedo estar a su lado se quedara realmente solo, el tiene tanta amargura en su interior que…, prefirió no seguir hablando de eso – La postura de la mujer cambio ya no se veía triste, solo preocupada- ¿Estas seguro que Harry tendría que pasar por todo a lo que lo vas a enfrentar?

Dumbledore la miro y en sus ojos se veía gran pesar-Sí estoy casi seguro que es el único que puede hacerlo, además confío en que trataras de cuidarlo.

Marían suspiro con gran pesar- Sabes que no puedo actuar sobre el libro los seres humanos deciden el camino que seguirán yo solo puedo saber a que los llevara el camino que elijan, lo que si puedo ofrecerte es participar en forma activa dentro de la batalla, pero para eso debo cerrar por ese tiempo mi libro y ser solamente humana, esa es la verdadera razón por la cual estoy acá esta noche, en este momento tienes que decidir si quieres que sea Destiny o solamente Marían- los ojos de la mujer eran fríos y autoritarios y de un color plomo muy intenso.

Antes de decidir podría peguntarte algo-Dumbledore se arreglo los lentes y se acerco a la mujer para tomar sus manos- ¿Tu ya decidiste lo que ibas a hacer?- Marían lo miro y sonrió- Si, pero de todos modos hace muchos años atrás te hice la misma promesa que a Severus, de que haría lo que tu me pidieras sin preguntar- El anciano la miro y también sonrió- Si , pero existe una gran diferencia entre él y yo, a él lo amas y yo solo fui tu amigo y es por esa razón que ahora yo te libero de esa promesa, así que tu decisión será la única que importe en este momento.

Marían lo miro y en su boca se dibujo una gran sonrisa-Eres un cobarde por eso me liberas de la promesa así no tendrás que cargar con esta responsabilidad-.

-Lo reconozco esa es la principal razón, además de pensar que tu ya sabias lo que haría, pero además me parece que ya nadie te puede decir que hacer en este mundo o me equivoco- Dumbledore se sentó por fin se veía bastante agotado.

-Tienes razón me libere de la promesa que le hice a Severus porque no puedo dejar que el me proteja, ahora menos que nunca. Te dejo tienes que descansar y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Además a mis hermanos no les gustara mi decisión. Adiós Albus mi corazón siempre estará contigo- se acerco al anciano le beso la mejilla y se fue sabiendo que era la ultima vez que estaba con su profesor en ese plano.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Severus, el estaba bastante enfadado, al verla entrar se levanto y la fue a encarar- Quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto en este momento, no me interesa que te quedes a mi lado- la voz del hombre sonaba furioso y su postura era bastante violenta.

-Que pasa Severus solo fui a donde Dumbledore por que tenia que hablar con él- Marían se veía impactada por la situación, si bien Snape no era alguien extremadamente amable jamás se había comportado tan violentamente con ella.

- Que me importa lo que hagas, eres una estupida que no sabe lo que hace y que se pone en peligro por alguien que realmente no la ama, eso es lo que eres y ahora largate de mi habitación, no quiero verte mas- la voz del hombre era baja pero llena de ira.

-Claro que me voy, pero no sin antes saber la razón de tu ataque- Marían se veía y sonaba bastante calmada.

-No creo que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para que sepas la razón, no eras tan poderosa entonces lee mi mente pero te recuerdo que soy uno de los mejores en oclumancia y que si lo intentas te atacare- cada vez que hablaba sonaba mas furioso y Marían no dudo de su amenaza.

-No lo voy a hacer Severus, pero no por tu amenaza, sino por que yo me prometí no leer… tu mente. Así que por favor calmate y dime la razón por la cual estas descargando tu ira conmigo.

- Todo es culpa tuya eres tan… -no quiso repetir nuevamente lo de estupida- El señor tenebroso sabe que estoy contigo, supongo que Malfoy nos vio en algún momento y le contó que yo estaba con una sangre sucia, esa fue la razón por la cual me llamo esta noche quería saber que estaba haciendo contigo. Tuve que decirle que estaba a tu lado para sacarte la información que Dumbledore no me daba y para saciar mis instintos básicos. En este momento el sabe de tu existencia y que estas dentro de la orden, por lo cual estas en peligro.

-Ya veo, tienes razón yo soy la culpable por haberte amado, ahora entiendo tu enfado, es verdad que soy una estupida debí haber cuidado mas el secreto, espero no haberte causado problemas- cuando termino de hablar se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir dirigió la mirada hacia Severus que se encontraba impasible en su lugar- No me importa lo que digas o hagas de todos modos te amo, jamás espere que tu lo hicieras también, por lo que tus palabras no me hieren realmente, lo que si me hace sentir triste es que en el momento que mas nos necesitemos aunque sea como amigos tu me eches a un lado- Luego de decir eso cerro la puerta tras de si y se alejo del cuarto de Severus, ya no podría estar a su lado por un largo tiempo.

Durante las siguientes semanas Snape andaba furioso con todo el mundo, en cambio Marían estaba igual que siempre, lo cual enfurecía aun más al profesor. Los blancos preferidos de su ira seguían siendo los Griffindor, aunque en ocasiones especiales se descargaba con algún Slytherin, aunque tenia la sensatez de no hacerlo con Malfoy para que este no dudara mas de lo que ya lo hacia de su persona, pero cada vez que quitaba puntos a Harry o sus amigos Marían les devolvía los puntos por cualquier razón. La situación se había vuelto una batalla campal entre los dos profesores, era una batalla sin palabras pero que incluso los alumnos se daban cuenta de ella.

El fin de año escolar se acercaba cada vez mas y el momento de las decisiones mas difíciles también. En una de las batallas silenciosas entre Marían y Snape quitando y entregando puntos, Harry se vio nuevamente en medio de la pelea. Snape se lo había encontrado en uno de los pasillos cerca de la habitación de Marían, solo por ese hecho le quito cinco puntos. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a la injusticia de su antiguo profesor de pociones que ni siquiera pregunto las razones por la cual pasaba eso, pero en el mismo momento en que Snape se iba yendo, feliz de su acción Marían salio de su habitación vio a Harry, quien la saludo, y a Snape alejándose por lo cual entendió inmediatamente lo que paso, así que miro al alumno y le dijo cinco puntos para Griffindor por ser tan educado y saludarme, el joven la miraba estupefacto y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero pronto tuvo que contener su sonrisa, por que vio a su lado a Snape con una cara bastante furiosa.

-Señorita Destiny puedo saber por que hizo eso- la voz estaba cargada de furia, por lo que Harry opto por irse inmediatamente.

-Claro que puede saberlo profesor Snape, el problema es que no me interesa contestarle.

-¿Es necesario que sea tan mal educada?

-¿Es necesario que sea tan idiota?

Harry escuchaba desde una esquina, no podía negar que le fascinaba la actitud de Marían, le hubiera gustado tener su capa a mano para estar mas cerca y poder escuchar mejor, pero estaba seguro que la profesora le había dicho idiota a Snape. En un momento Marían miro hacia donde él estaba.

-Profesor Snape me gustaría seguir esta discusión, pero no en el pasillo.

Snape la miro extrañado, pero no continuo, paso por el lado de Marían y continuo caminando, su capa ondeaba a medida que se alejaba. Marían lo vio irse con gran pesar. Luego miro hacia donde estaba Harry le hizo una señal para que se acercara, cuando estuvo a su lado solo le dijo- Aun confió plenamente en el profesor Snape- le sonrió y cerro su puerta. Harry se quedo mirando la puerta de la profesora pero luego sintió ruidos así que salio corriendo hacia la sala común de Griffindor por si volvia a encontrarse con Snape y para contarle a Ginny lo que había pasado.

Ya todos se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes y los de sexto para los T.I.M.O.S, y Harry estaba bastante ocupado por que trataba de pasar tiempo con Ginny, estudiar para los Timos y estar con Dumbledore a eso tenia que sumarle los castigos que había conseguido con Snape, por lo cual estaba todos los sábados con él, realizando un trabajo tedioso, pero eso cambiaria, esa tarde recibió una nota de Dumbledore y fue a su despacho. Marían lo vio partir y sabia que ya era hora.

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación de Snape, necesitaba hablar con él ahora más que nunca.

Golpeo la puerta del profesor no escucho nada, así que entro. Snape no se encontraba y ella sabia porque, de seguro lo habían llamado así que debía estar con Voldemort. Ella se quedo en la habitación, lo esperaría y no saldría de allí sin ser escuchada.

Media hora después apareció Severus y no se encontraba para nada contento al ver que estaba Marían dentro de su habitación.

-¿Que hace acá señorita? Su voz era una clara demostración de que la quería lo mas lejos posible de él.

-Necesito hablar contigo Severus-sus ojos y su voz eran una suplica.

-Me parece que la ultima vez que hablamos quedo claramente explicado que no te quería cerca mío- al decir eso abrió la puerta para que Marían se fuera de su habitación.

-Si, quedo estipulado eso pero ahora necesito que tu sepas algo, y no me voy a ir hasta que tu escuches lo que tengo que decir-

Severus solo dio un suspiro y aunque no deseaba que esta mujer lo siguiera importunando decidió que la iba a escuchar y luego echar de su cuarto.

-Severus es importante que cumplas la promesa que hiciste a Albus hace varios meses atrás de tu valor dependerá gran parte del transcurso de los hechos que están por suceder eso es lo primero que tenia que decirte y lo segundo es- Marían se acerco mas al profesor que no le gustaba para nada esa situación por que facilitaba que ella lo volviera a besar y a pesar que no deseaba eso, en el fondo de su mente aun había noches en las cuales rememoraba sus caricias.

-Por favor señorita Destiny mantenga su distacia-

- No, no lo voy a hacer ahora menos que nunca necesito que sepas que yo confio en ti y no importa lo que suceda desde hoy en adelante yo seguire confiando ciegamente en ti y por favor lo que necesito con mas ansias en este momento es poder besarte. Cuando me echaste de tu cuarto hace meses tu me dijiste que era una entupida y no voy a rebatir eso, pero quiero que me prometas que tu harás todo lo necesario por la orden sin poner en peligro tu vida. Desde hoy ya no puedo saber que es lo que pasara en un futuro, especialmente contigo, pero si puedo decir que talvez no nos volvamos a ver o hablar, espero que no sea para siempre pero si así es, por favor no niegues un beso, por que el beso negado jamás es recuperado.

Las palabras de Marían habían sonado como una despedida para Snape el cual se estremeció ante la posible perdida de otra de las personas que había querido, la pena con que Marían hablaba había calado en su alma, tanto así que logro separarse de su mascara y termino besándola y acariciándola.. Comenzaron a desvestirse pero los ojos de Marían no dejaban de llorar y terminaron teniendo sexo bañado en lagrimas era una despedida bastante extraña y llena de silencios que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

Una hora después Marían salía del cuarto de Severus bastante triste y sin poder dejar de llorar, ella sabia los hechos que ocurrirían mas entrada la noche y sabia que el hombre que amaba tenia que participar al igual que ella, pero desde esa noche estarían en bandos opuestos por que el destino así lo quería.

Mucho mas tarde esa noche ocurrió aquello que tanto Severus como Marían temían. Snape había cumplido la promesa echa a Dumbledore quitándole la vida y tuvo que salir corriendo del colegio con un Harry bastante furioso siguiéndolo. Marían había tomado parte en la pelea saliendo bastante mal herida de uno de sus hombros, por una maldición lanzada por Severus en su huida, pero que no iba dirigida a ella, sino que a un mortifago que estaba a punto de matarla. Tendida en el suelo y lastimada Marían fue socorrida por Minerva quien no caía en su asombro eran demasiadas noticias en un solo momento y la mas difícil de entender de todas era la muerte de Dumbledore en manos del hombre en quien el mas confiaba. Marían sabia la verdad pero no podía decir nada eso era lo que mas la frustraba de toda la situación, eso y el que él se encontrara lejos y solo con una carga en su conciencia que ella no podía ayudar a cargar.

Cuando dos semanas después continuaba en San mungo, por lo complicada que estaba su herida, puesto que no cerraba y seguía sangrando, fue visitada por Tonk quien la miraba con gran pena.

-Como estas Marían- los ojos de su amiga eran una mezcla entre yo sabia que esto podía pasar y un lo siento.

-Bien, no me ves estoy saltando en un pie- su voz sonaba mas irónica de lo que deseaba y al terminar se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la metamorfomaga.

-No te desquites conmigo, yo solo te venia a ver- su voz sonaba triste.

-Si se, perdona es que me duele bastante y realmente no quiero escuchar un te lo dije de tu parte.

Tonk dio un largo suspiro se acerco a su amiga y le acaricio la cabeza. Marían comenzó nuevamente a llorar, no había parado de hacerlo desde esa noche fatídica, principalmente por que no podía dejar de sentir la pena en su corazón y eso la mantenía bastante mal.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo Tonk-lo que pasa es que a la orden nos gustaría saber quien te hizo la herida, los sanadores dicen que no quieres decir quien fue, si supiéramos eso tal vez le saldría mas fácil, cerrar la herida y curarte.

Marían la miro y una sonrisa llena de pena se dibujo en su cara, no había querido decir quien le había causado la herida que la tuvo al borde de la muerte por que sabia la reacción de los demás ante eso.- Fue Severus el que me hizo la herida- sabia que no valía la pena decir que fue para protegerla, por que nadie le creería menos después de que era buscado como el principal autor del asesinato de Dumbledore.

La cara de Tonk se desfiguro por completo y grito- Lo sabia , sabia que era un infeliz, te estaba utilizando y mas encima te ataco, pero claro no te iba a atacar si tuvo el descaro de matar al único hombre que creía en él- las palabras de su amiga estaban llenas de ira, pero cuando vio que Marían seguía llorando fue a su lado – Lo siento de veras lo siento no quise decir eso es que no puedo creer lo mal hombre que es- Marían la miro y solo se quedo en silencio, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas y solo quedaba esperar


	16. Pérdidas

Cap 16: Perdidas

Harry sabía lo que tenia que hacer, pero le pesaba en el alma no volver a Hogwarts. Sentía un odio tan grande hacia Snape y a todo lo que el representaba. Pero la salida de la casa de los Dursley y luego el final de la boda de Billy había sido bastante contraste. Ahora que estaba huyendo no sabia que hacer, lo único bueno era que sus amigos lo acompañaban.

Durante la boda cada uno de los miembros de la orden había peleado cuando los mortifagos habían llegado y había sido un batalla bastante cruenta. Durante la batalla Marían había tomado parte activa, cosa que no había realizado nunca antes y lo hacia bastante bien, principalmente tratando de proteger a los invitados que estaban tratando de huir y a sus compañeros. Trataba de cuidar la espalda de cada uno de ellos, pero en uno de sus movimientos se dio cuenta que uno de los mortifagos apuntaba directamente a la espalda de Tonk, al ver eso se lanzo a pelear con ese mortifago, pero en el fragor de la batalla fue golpeada por un hechizo aturdidor, cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y tardo varios minutos en notar que estaba a varios metros en el aire.

-Buenos días señorita….. - Se dio vuelta hacia un hombre que estaba a su lado y la saludaba- Aahh si Destiny, Marían si no me equivoco-, la voz del ser sonaba espeluznante y Marían no pudo dejar de estremecerse.

- Usted pertenece a la orden cierto, y es una de las razones para que este acá, la otra razón debe estar por llegar.

Marían no contestaba no quería decir nada, Voldemort paseaba de un lado hacia otro moviendo su varita en forma elegante haciendo girar a la presa que tenia sobre él

-Mm ya tenemos información directa de la orden y por lo que yo se tu eras una de las principales fuentes de Severus mientras el estaba cerca de Dumbledore ¿Cierto?. Solo existe un pequeño problema mis contactos me han dicho que eres una sangre sucia, ahora no podemos obviar que eres bastante joven y hermosa, lo cual hace bastante difícil que te hayas interesado en él, eso nos lleva a otra pregunta ¿Cuál es tu función dentro de la orden?, por que puedo sentir que no eres una bruja normal y se perfectamente que Albus no hubiera dejado que cualquier persona entrara en la orden , por lo tanto puedo prometerle señorita que si nos da la información que necesitamos, no sufrirá personas que estaban alrededor se estremecían con las palabras de su amo excepto Bellatrix que se veía agitada y con una risa diabólica en sus labios y su captor que ahora reconocía como Stan Shunpike y que la veía con ojos lujuriosos.

Marían giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, sus ojos se encontraban inexpresivos, Lord Voldemort la observaba intrigado, ella solo cerro los ojos, por que sabia que comenzara un gran dolor y este no tardo en apareceré era un dolor que no recordaba haber experimentado antes pero no grito, solo se estremeció y contorsiono en el aire.

-Mm veo que por lo menos es valiente- dijo el señor oscuro- pero cuanto durara ese valor es la pregunta- el se giro hacia Bellatrix y le dijo que siguiera por un rato, pero que dejara algo para cuando llegara Severus, luego de eso salio por una de las puertas.

Bellatrix la torturo con la maldición cruciatus por cerca de media hora y entre intervalos Marían escuchaba su risa histérica y como despotricaba contra la idea de que su señor pudiera encontrarla bella aun mas siendo una maldita sangre sucia, pero durante todo ese momento Marían no grito ni una sola vez aunque el dolor parecía corroer su interior, lo único que la atemorizaba era el hecho de que vería aparecer a Snape por alguna de las puertas. Ella sabia desde antes que esto podría pasar pero era solo una imagen borrosa, pero esperaba que Snape cumpliera la promesa y que hiciera todo lo necesario para estar a salvo y continuar con su trabajo.

Pasada esa media hora sin que ella dijera nada cayo al suelo en forma violenta, pero no sintió ese golpe, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no podría mantenerse en pie aunque la obligaran, además de tener la vista bastante nublada, supuso que era por la tortura, sintió que la levantaban nuevamente en el aire, supuso que era para seguir la tortura, pero luego se percato que la trasladaban y la dejaban caer en un lugar oscuro y frío en ese mismo momento se desmayo.

Severus Snape se apareció a metros del lugar en el cual se encontraban todos los mortifagos reunidos alrededor del señor oscuro. Se encontraba bastante turbado hacia solo un par de horas que habían tomado el ministerio, por lo cual Voldemort ya no tenían oposición y podía actuar libremente , los únicos que eran un peligro para el estaban cayendo, Dumbledore, ojoloco, era solo cuestión de tiempo y el se encontraba en el lugar que menos deseaba, pero ese era su trabajo y no importaba lo mal que se sintiera, apretó algo que llevaba en su túnica, era una foto rota en la que se encontraba lily.

Al entrar a la casa no recibió ningún saludo solo miradas desconfiadas, pero eso no lo altero estaba acostumbrado, así que se dirigió directamente hacia el salón donde se debía encontrar Voldemort, este lo había mandado a llamar. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él

- Que tal Severus, que agradable tenerte acá, supongo que te preguntas el por que te llame-

- Bueno señor- contesto inalterable el hombre de ojos negros- jamás cuestionaría una decisión de su parte pero he de reconocer que me intriga el porque de su llamado.

- Lo que pasa Severus es que conseguimos algo que tal vez te interese- Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su mano en el aire y un hombre salio de la habitación volvió inmediatamente y en el aire venia una mujer que sangraba profusamente de uno de sus hombros, ella no tenia movimiento, pero se notaba que respiraba por lo cual Snape supuso que se encontraba desmayada y no muerta.

Nada se altero en la imagen del hombre de negros ojos, la miro y luego con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios se dirigió nuevamente hacia el señor oscuro.

- Veo que cada vez quedan menos miembros de la orden mi señor-

-Así es Severus y este es uno de los miembros que me intrigan por que puedo sentir que es alguien especial, solo tenemos un problema, desde que Stan la trajo a nosotros, no ha dicho nada, esperaba que tu la convencieras de que fuera mas cooperadora y así dejarla como tu esclava

La cara de Severus demostró un dejo de repulsión- Jamás estaría por gusto con una sangre sucia mi señor, aunque si podría utilizarla hasta que me cansara de ella y luego hacerla desaparecer.

Voldemort sonrió y se pasó uno de sus huesudos y largos dedos por el mentón- Mmm ya veo tus intenciones pero primero tratemos de sacar algo de información- Movió su varita y despertó a la mujer, quien abría lentamente los ojos.

Al ver a Snape Marían no pudo contener sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, esa situación apretó el alma de Severus, pero solo en su interior por que por fuera se veía inalterable.

-Veo que te reconoció Severus-dijo Voldemort- podrías demostrarle cuanto la extrañabas no crees.

- Claro mi señor- contesto Snape y luego de eso lanzo directamente a la mujer la maldición Cruciatus. Marían se retorció abriendo su boca emitiendo un grito sordo pero en su cara se demostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Parecía que Severus estaba descargando en ella toda su rabia contenida por que no paraba hasta que sintió la voz del señor oscuro a sus espaldas .

- Severus necesitamos que este cuerda para poder interrogarla, esta bien que quieras jugar pero espera un poco mas, creo que ahora seria bueno dejarla descansar ya continuaras después, por ahora puedes llevarla nuevamente al calabozo y vuelve por favor, por que tenemos que hablar- Snape asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación con Marían flotando sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al calabozo Severus dejo cuidadosamente a Marían en el suelo, ella lo miro y logro ver en sus ojos cierto sufrimiento por lo que ella estaba viviendo y muy especialmente por haber sido el quien tuvo que torturarla, soltó un suspiro y sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente, la miro fijamente ocupando por primera vez la legillmancia en la mujer, ella no se resistió y dejo que el viera sus pensamientos. Severus se sintió un poco mas aliviado la mujer no lo odiaba y seguía confiando en él.

Cuando llego nuevamente donde Voldemort sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones pero no pedirlas se planto frente al mago oscuro y espero sus preguntas. Llevaba un buen rato hablando y al parecer el mago había quedado conforme con sus explicaciones, Voldemort dijo – Me parece extraño que no pueda entrar libremente en su mente y esa situación me confirma las sospechas de que es alguien especial o por lo menos con un gran poder- cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Marían.

Cuando Severus se había ido la mujer cerro los ojos y trato de descansar, cosa bastante difícil si pensaba todo lo que estaba pasando, justo en ese momento sintió que alguien entraba nuevamente y se posicionaba a su lado, al abrir los ojos era el mismo hombre que la había capturado y por su expresión lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar tenia directa relación con ella.

El hombre se acerco la levanto de un solo tiron y comenzó a manosearla en forma bastante violenta, Marían trato de librarse de su agresor pero sabia que no podría estaba bastante mal y ese hombre podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, estaban en ese forcejeo cuando ve que Voldemort y Snape entraron a la habitación, el primero miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola en la cara ,en cambio Severus había colocado una cara de odio y levantaba su varita, pero vio los ojos de Marían y la bajo cambiando inmediatamente su rostro volviendo a los gélidos gestos que lo caracterizaban. Voldemort se volvió hacia el profesor – Parece que Stan también encuentra atractiva a tu novia.

Severus lo miro y miro con cara de repulsión a Marían- Jamás podría alguien como ella interesarme, por lo cual no me importa lo que le pase, lo que si seria conveniente comenzar nuestro trabajo en forma inmediata- El otro mortifago lo miraba con cara de desagrado soltó a la mujer no sin antes decirle un par de obscenidades al oído y prometiéndole que volvería mas tarde para continuar lo que había empezado, al pasar por el lado de Severus lo miro con desprecio, gesto que a él no le intereso.

Luego de casi una hora torturando a Marían los hombres salían de la habitación sin lograr nada y el señor oscuro ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, no soportaba que alguien se le resistiera y Snape se preocupaba por ello por que sabia que no podía ayudarla sin ser descubierto y a eso había que sumarle el otro maldito mortifago que se seguro trataría de violarla cuando tuviera la oportunidad, todo eso lo tenia sufriendo en su interior, no podía negar mas que esa mujer lo atraía ahora mas que nunca al verla tan valiente afrontando las torturas que le imponían, pero cuando le tocaba el turno a el gran cantidad de veces fingía la situación y ella se retorcía de la misma forma en que lo hacia cuando si la torturaban.

Era bastante tarde y Marían recién comenzaba a despertar, se había vuelto a desmayar, todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía que si continuaban se volvería loca de dolor, se trato de incorporar pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Sintió que alguien se reía y al levantar la vista era el mismo mortifago, de seguro venia a cumplir su promesa. Marían lo miro con desdén, quería resistirse pero no podía, estaba demasiado débil, tal vez ahora debería volver a sus reales poderes, pero eso era impensable con Voldemort tan cerca, el sentiría y sabría inmediatamente quien era de la misma forma en que Albus lo supo.

Sintió el cuerpo de ese hombre sobre ella jadeando en forma asquerosa, no quería abrir los ojos, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo lo único que vio fueron unos ojos rojos como cubiertos por llamas, era su hermana que se encontraba al lado del hombre sin que este la viera. Sofia Morten tomo el hombro del mortifago y lo levanto como si fuera un papel azotándolo contra la pared -¿Qué mierda pasa acá?-la voz de la hermana de Marían sonaba realmente furiosa.

Marían solo suspiro tratando de pararse pero no lográndolo- Tu que crees, estaba tratando de hacerme feliz- la ironía era innecesaria, pero ella necesitaba relajarse, sino se pondría a llorar, miro a los ojos de su hermana quien la veía extrañada -¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vienes por mí o por alguien mas? La voz ahora sonaba suplicante.

Sofia la miro y sus ojos estaban mas calmados –No, no es exactamente a ti- Marían se asusto eso no era algo que quisiera escuchar

- ¿Es a Severus?

- No, no es exactamente a él-

- Por favor déjate de rodeos.

Sofia se acerco a su hermana y toco su vientre. Marían no entendía o no quería entender miro a su hermana con ojos entornados, pero luego sintió algo que escurría entre sus piernas en ese momento supo a quien estaba buscando su hermana, era a su hijo nonato, se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, su hermana la miro y solo bajo la cabeza –Me tengo que ir, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Solo saca a este idiota de acá.- su voz sonaba triste pero llena de ira

Sofia sonrió a su hermana y miro con desprecio al hombre que aun se encontraba tendido en una esquina, su cara daba bastante miedo

- Tu sabes perfectamente que existen lugares y cosas que son aun peores que la muerte y no creo que él no se lo merezca, yo me refería a si querías que te sacara de acá, se que te niegas a ocupar tus capacidades, así que puedo hacerlo por ti- Marían la miro y comenzó nuevamente a llorar en forma desconsolada a punto de decir que no, pero en ese mismo momento entro Severus a la habitación, se fijo en la escena y logro entender que pasaba, pero al ver a otra mujer se impacto, miro a Marían y ella solo pudo sonreírle pero las lagrimas surcaban su cara

- Por favor da la voz de alarma- Severus la miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego grito una maldición a la acompañante de Marían quien lo miro extrañada, pero nada sucedió, llegaron mas mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort y se escucharon maldiciones por toda la habitación. Sofia sostuvo a su hermana y ambas mujeres desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos estupefactos y a un Voldemort descargándose con quien estuviera frente a él

-¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?, Severus quiero toda la información ahora mismo. Severus solo bajo la cabeza afirmando que lo haría y salio de la habitación, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Marían bañada en sangre y la de la acompañante.


	17. Respuestas

Cap: 17: Respuestas

Marían y Sofía aparecieron en la mansión de los Black, Marían apenas se mantenía en pie y sangraba profusamente –Gracias hermana no se que hacer-

-Lo que debes hacer es sanarte, porque si no tendré que llevarte-

-No quiero curarme. ¡Llevadme, por favor!-

-No, no lo haré tienes que mantenerte acá.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto desconsolado de Marían, Sofía solo la miraba sin decir nada.

- me voy hermana no te voy a llevar hagas lo que hagas, además debes decirle a ese hombre que es lo que paso- luego de decir eso Sofía desapareció, Marían se levanto y casi arrastrándose llego hasta el baño, en el se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, se quedo sentada y con sus piernas pegadas al pecho abrazándolas, lloraba desconsolada y el agua caía sobre ella. El agua se teñía de un tinte rojo que no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo y parecía que a ella eso no le interesaba.

De repente la cortina de la ducha se abrió y los ojos de Marían se posaron en un Severus Snape que tenia totalmente desfigurada su cara, pero que no se movía de su lugar. Marían luego de mirarlo bajo nuevamente los ojos y apoyo su mentón en sus piernas, Severus se arrodillo y acerco su mano con la intención de acariciar la cabeza de Marían, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió, en ese momento vio la sangre que manaba de la mujer y se asusto considerablemente - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas herida?

Marían lo miro y una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en sus labios- No, no estoy herida, pero necesito llegar a un lugar en que me curen.

-¿Entonces que pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa?

Un largo suspiro se escucho de parte de la mujer –Tuve una pérdida-

Severus la miro extrañado - ¿Cómo perdida?

-Estaba embarazada pero perdí el bebe-

Severus cayo nuevamente de rodillas, pero ahora bruscamente, la miro alarmado sin poder entender que era lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo -¿Cuanto tiempo tenias de embarazo?

-Casi tres meses-

-¿Eso quiere decir que era mío?-

Marían lo miro nuevamente –Supongo, eres el único con quien he estado así que era tuyo-

-¿Lo perdiste por que la tortura? Cierto, eso quiere decir que yo mate a mi hijo- luego de decir Severus eso hizo algo que Marían jamás le había visto hacer, comenzó a llorar, fue un llanto silencioso, pero no por eso menos desgarrador, tomo a Marían en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa en las hilanderas en ese lugar la deposito en su cama la tapo con unas frazadas y se fue, un tiempo después volvió con un frasco que Marían bebió, luego de eso la hemorragia paro, pero aun se encontraba bastante débil por lo cual pensó donde podía llevarla.

- Necesitas cuidados, pero…. -No quiso seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes Severus se que tu no puedes cuidarme, seria demasiado riesgoso para ambos, además tu no puedes llevarme a ningún lado.

-No me importa lo que me pase lo importante en este caso eres tu…..

-No seas tonto tu eres demasiado importante para muchas mas personas, además de seguro las personas de la orden te atacarían si te vieran, me quedare acá esta noche y mañana ya mas repuesta y con un poco mas de fuerza me iré.

-No quiero que estés fuera arriesgadote, además los mortifagos te buscaran, yo te puedo cuidar.

-No quiero que tú me cuides-

-Eso quiere decir que ahora me odias cierto.

-No, no te odio es que no quiero ponerte en peligro-

-No lo niegues me odias y tienes razones para hacerlo.-dijo eso alterado, pero sin gritos

-No, pero no lo entenderás así que puedes seguir pensando lo que quieras. Lo que si te voy a exigir es que esa noche te quedes a mi lado.

Severus se acostó al lado de Marían sin siquiera tocarla, pero ella se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, Severus la abrazo, acariciaba su cabello y se veían lagrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, así paso toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Marían se levanto, aun estaba débil, pero se veía decidida.

-¿Que haces?, ¿a donde vas?- bufo Severus-debes quedarte acostada descansando-

-Me voy tengo que irme luego de acá, puede llegar algún mortifago y no seria bueno que me viera, especialmente para ti.

- No, no te vas te voy a cuidar-

Marían sonrió a pesar de que estaba bastante triste –Si me voy pero agradezco tu preocupación- se acerco a Snape y trato de besarlo pero el esquivo su cara – Que pasa snapy- cuando Severus escucho su sobrenombre se altero y corrió de su lado a Marían – Como se te ocurre decirme así, justo ahora que mate a nuestro hijo.

Marían se tapo la boca con la mano y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, cayo de rodillas . Severus corrió a recogerla si saber que hacer.

-Lo siento no quise lastimarte, es que no se como puedes decirme así después de lo que hice-

-Tu no hiciste nada Severus, solo fue el…… se quedo pensando un momento- destino, quien quiso que pasáramos por eso, creo que con quien debo tener rencor es con Bellatrix que me torturo mucho mas que tu y Tom- Marían se acerco a Severus nuevamente y lo beso ahora no la rechazaron así que el beso perduro por bastante tiempo, cuando por fin se separaron Marían lo miro complacida dio un dulce beso nuevamente en sus labios y desapareció.

Apareció inmediatamente en la puerta de la casa de los Tonk, toco la puerta y una Nimphadora bastante somnolienta apareció,- Marían que pasa donde estabas todos estábamos muy preocupados, pensamos qué te habían capturado los mortifagos-

Marían la miro – No estaban tan equivocados, pero logre escaparme,- luego de que dijo eso cayo al suelo desmayada.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama y a su lado estaba la madre de Tonk que se hallaba preparando un te, se dio vuelta y vio que Marían estaba despertando- ¡Que bueno que despertaste! ya nos estábamos preocupando, llevabas dos días durmiendo.

-¿Donde estoy?, ¿que pasa?-

En ese momento entro Nymphadora y salio su madre –Como estas Marían, que bueno que despertaste-

-Hola Tonk, ¿que paso?

-No se realmente que te paso, pero llegaste a la puerta bastante lastimada diciendo que te habían secuestrado los mortifagos-

-Mmm si eso es verdad-

-Si supongo que te secuestraron y te torturaron, es por eso que estas tan mal cierto-

-Si, es por eso-

La voz de Tonk sonó mucho mas preocupada -¿Quién te torturo?

Marían la miro y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos – Me torturaron durante dos días con la maldición cruciatus y creo que quede un poco loca- luego de decir eso se rió en forma irónica.

-No te pregunte eso y lo sabes-

-Si se que me preguntaste pero no quiero contestar.

-Maldito infeliz sabía que era un desgraciado, pero no pensé que fuera TANTO.

Marían la miro mientras continuaba llorando- Si, pero si no fuera por él me hubiera muerto desangrada-

-Como desangrada- dijo Tonk- no se te ve ninguna herida.

Marían bajo los ojos y comenzó a llorar mucho mas – lo que pasa es que estaba embarazada y perdí al bebe.

Tonk la miro y comenzó a golpear la pared y boto un par de cosas que estaban cerca de ella mientras murmuraba malas palabras.

-Cuantos meses tenias de embarazo-

-No se exactamente, lo que si puedo decirte es que tal vez por las cuentas eran tres meses, yo no sabia, pero cuando comencé a sangrar me di cuenta que era lo que pasaba.

-Ese infeliz nos la va a pagar, Toda la orden lo sabrá y nos encargaremos de que sufra por lo que te hizo.

Marían se levanto alterada y su cara se veía desfigurada – No quiero que le digas a nadie de esto, a nadie entendiste, especialmente a la orden esto es entre nosotras dos.

-Pero no puedes tratar de defenderlo..

-No quiero que además de que lo ataquen los mortifagos lo ataquen los de la orden-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, por favor te lo ruego, basta con que sepan que me ataco solo eso no le digas a nadie lo del bebe.

Tonk estaba bastante enfadada, pero con la cabeza afirmo que se mantendría en silencio, luego se sentó al lado de Marían, quien apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de la joven mujer y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, se encontraba así cuando entro Lupin. El hombre al ver la escena trato de salir sin que lo vieran pero no pudo por que justo Marían levanto la cabeza y al verlo sonrío.

-Hola Lupin,¿como estas?

El hombre lobo sonrió y se acerco a las jóvenes mujeres, acaricio la cabeza de Tonk y miraba tiernamente a Marían- Por lo visto me encuentro mejor que tú-

Marían sonrío pero no pudo reír por que el cuerpo aun le dolía bastante y estaría así por lo menos por un par de días más –Mmm , si pero yo soy mas linda- dicho eso saco la lengua en forma juguetona.

-Te ganaste un trozo grande de chocolate Marían-

La mujer se sonrió- Gracias eso era lo que quería, por eso era importante que vinieras a verme- se comió el trozo de chocolate con ganas.

-Hablando en serio ¿Qué paso?.

-Nada del otro mundo solo caí en manos amorosas de mortifagos que se entretuvieron conmigo, especialmente Bellatrix quien se puso celosa por que Voldemort dijo que era bonita- al decir eso Marían realizo unos ademanes coquetos que generaron risas entre sus dos acompañantes .

-Ya en serio-dijo Lupin- ¿solo Bellatrix te torturo?-

La cara de Marían cambio radicalmente, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero no lloro.-No solo Bellatrix también tuve el beneficio que Voldemort me torturara en persona y además…- se mantuvo un momento en silencio mirando a Tonk para luego agregar

- Snape también lo hizo-

Lupin se exalto y salio a relucir su parte animal caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviera encerrado, en un momento se detuvo frente a Marían y la miraba directamente –A pesar de que fueron pareja ¿ese animal te torturo?-

Marían abrió grandemente los ojos y miro en forma inquisidora a Tonk, ella bajo la cabeza – Debo suponer por tu pregunta que te contaron que tuve una relación con Severus, cierto, bueno si también me torturo pero eso no viene al caso.

-Como que no viene al caso- dijo gritando el hombre lobo- eran pareja y ni siquiera eso lo respeto-

-Claro que no viene al caso- la voz y la cara de Marían se veían furiosas y las dos personas que la acompañaban jamás la habían visto así- lo que importa realmente en este momento es lo que haremos para ayudar a Harry y a todos los que quedan en Hogwarts para que no sufran y no mueran mas personas en las manos de los mortifagos, lo que haya echo Severus conmigo es mi problema y yo veré que hacer en su momento, no le interesa a nadie mas que a mí, espero que les quede a todos claro esa situación.

-Por supuesto que nos queda claro- la voz era de Minerva, que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos vidriosos pero con una postura fuerte en su cuerpo- y supongo que todos los que nos encontramos en la habitación entendimos y respetaremos tu decisión. Ahora me gustaría poder hablar a solas con Marían si a ella no le molesta, claro.

Marían le sonrió afirmo con la cabeza-Claro que no me molesta, jamás estar con usted me molestaría- miro tiernamente a Tonk y Lupin - por favor déjenme un rato, luego podemos volver a conversar- Los dos mas jóvenes salieron abrazados de la habitación dejando a Marían acostada y a Minerva al lado de la cama.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-Bien solo un poco adolorida, pero a parte de eso bastante bien-

-No me refiero a eso-Minerva se acerco a la joven mujer , se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza en forma bastante maternal, ese gesto destruyo la barrera que había generado Marían y comenzó a llorar y contar todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, sabia que la mujer mayor solo la escucharía y no emitiría juicios de lo que ella contaba, luego de casi media hora en que se desahogo de todo lo que sentía en su interior se calmo y se quedo tranquilamente dormida en las piernas de su antigua profesora quien se quedo con ella mientras dormía por varias horas, acariciando la cabeza de su antigua alumna y cada cierto tiempo una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Cuando Marían despertó aun se encontraba en las piernas de su profesora se levanto mucho mas tranquila y sentía que su corazón dolía un poco menos, miro a Minerva y le sonrió sinceramente- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora profesora?-

Mcgonagall la miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- tú ahora vas a descansar por bastante días mas, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer, ya luego comenzara un nuevo año escolar, tu no puedes volver, por que por lo que me dijiste al lord oscuro le interesa saber quien eres y tu función, además el nuevo director será Severus,-al decir eso su voz sonó cargada de furia, pero continuo- por lo cual no te voy a entregar a los mortifagos tan fácil por lo tanto tenemos que esconderte, te quedaras acá hasta que te sientas mejor, luego te cambiaremos de lugar para que no puedan rastrearte.

-Me parece bien profesora, pero igual quiero participar en forma activa en la orden, por que no quiero que las batallas pasen por mi lado sin que yo pueda ayudar a quiénes lo necesitan-

-Esta bien Marían pero por favor cuídate, te torturaron demasiado y solo dos personas antes que tu habían sido tan atacadas y terminaron trastornados-

-Si se, pero no creo que este normal, también debo estar un poco loca, por que no quiero vengarme.

-No, eso es normal en ti,-al decir eso lo hizo en un tono alegre- cuídate preciosa y por favor descansa, yo ahora me tengo que ir pero volveré a verte y espero que estés mejor- la mujer mayor se despidió con un beso en la frente y se fue de la habitación. Marían se recostó, abrazo la almohada y se quedo mirando la ventana tristemente.


	18. Los eternos

Cap 18: Los eternos

Una semana estuvo Marían en la casa de los Tonk con grandes cuidados de parte de los habitantes de esa casa, luego estuvo una semana mas en la casa de los Lupin, acá se sentía muy a gusto, especialmente por lo alegre que se encontraban tanto Remus como Nymphadora que se veía especialmente hermosa desde que estaba embarazada. Pero no quería que estuvieran en mas peligro del que ya se encontraban, por lo cual al terminar la semana decidió que tenia que irse.

-Tonk necesito hablar contigo- la voz de Marían sonaba melancólica.

-Que pasa Marían- cuando se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amiga se golpeo el brazo en una de las esquinas de la pared-Ouch, por que siempre me pasa esto.

Marían no pudo dejar de reírse por lo torpe de su amiga- Eso te pasa por ser tan bruta-

Tonk la miro enojada-Gracias con amigas así no necesito enemigas-

Luego de ese comentario ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír.

-Que querías decirme Marían- por la expresión de la metamorfomaga ya sabia lo que su amiga le diría y no se veía conforme con ello.

-Tonk me tengo que ir no puedo ponerte mas en riesgo- y cuando dijo eso acaricio el abultado vientre de su amiga.

-No te preocupes podemos cuidarnos-

-No es eso y lo sabes no quiero que te estés preocupando por mi teniendo ese maravilloso regalo en tu vientre, así que no se diga mas me tengo que ir.

-Pero no es necesario que lo hagas de inmediato.

-Si, si es necesario por que si no me voy a arrepentir, despídeme de Remus- cuando dijo eso beso el vientre de su amiga salio de la casa y desapareció.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero sintió que era necesario así que se dirigió hacia su reino. Cuando estuvo en el sabia que tenia que hablar con sus hermanos. Tomo cada uno de sus símbolos y los convocó a su reino, el primero en llegar fue Morfeo luego Muerte, Delirio, Desespero y Pasión fueron los últimos en llegar.

Cada uno de ellos venía vestidos con ropajes bastante formales pero marcados por las características propias de sus gustos. Morfeo llevaba una capa larga de color morado que lo hacia verse aun mas alto y una mascara que se saco apenas llego al salón principal, Desespero llevaba solo un pantaloncillo beige que mal vestía su deforme y abultada anatomía en cambio Pasión estaba vestido con un corsé rojo que cubría su pecho y unos pantalones ajustados de piel que lo hacían verse extremadamente sensual además de un maquillaje bastante marcado. Delirio llevaba una camiseta blanca con un estampado que decía sex pistols y uso jeans desgastados y rotos, finalmente Sofía estaba completamente vestida de negro con un vestido de tul y su símbolo colgando del cuello.

Cada uno de ellos se acerco a una gran mesa con forma de pentágono que se encontraba al centro de un gran salón y ocupo un lugar dentro de ella, pero un puesto se encontraba vacío a lo cual nadie emitió comentarios. Destino, Morfeo y Muerte se ubicaron juntos y frente a ellos se ubicaron Delirio, Desespero y Pasión

-Bienvenidos hermanos- Saludo Destino/Marian quien presidía el conclave

-Bienvenidos contestaron los hermanos-

- Es necesario que ocupemos estos trajes- fue Sofía quien emitió esa queja, Marían solo la miro y prefirió no contestar.

-Los convoque en mi reino por que nuevos acontecimientos se están gestando-

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero me gustaría saber si podremos jugar con estos nuevos sucesos y especialmente con quienes tomar parte de ellos - la voz de Pasión estaba fuertemente marcada por la burla.

- Pues no, estoy acá para decirles que me alejare por un tiempo de mi reino, por que tomare parte en forma directa de la batalla que se llevara a cabo en el mundo de los magos- su voz sonaba autoritaria, pero en sus ojos se veía cierta preocupación.

-A mi me parece bien, si tu así lo has decidido- era Morfeo quien hablaba y se veía indiferente. Desespero y Pasión se miraban entre si y tenían una sonrisa burlesca mientras Delirio creaba pequeñas palomillas que se acercaban peligrosamente a la luz de las velas que alumbraban la mesa en la cual se encontraban sentados. La única que se veía enfadada era Sofía- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- le pregunto

-Si, estoy segura y espero su apoyo manteniéndose alejados de todo esto-Le contesto Marían.

-No se si nosotros nos mantendremos alejados, por que para los seres humanos somos muy necesarios, especialmente en una batalla, además no podemos negarnos a la oportunidad de tenerte como conejillo de indias -Desespero se entretenía realizándose cortes en su mano mientras Pasión se contoneaba por la habitación mirando con sorna a sus hermanos mayores, pero cuando llego al lado de Sofía y ver su cara prefirió ir a sentarse nuevamente.

Muerte se levanto y se dirigió hacia Destiny para hablarle-Sabes perfectamente que no me puedo mantener fuera de estos sucesos y espero que no te interpongas en mi trabajo, por que eres humana y puedo llevarte igual que a los demás- todo en Sofía mostraba el enojo que sentía por lo que su hermana estaba a punto de hacer – Te encaprichaste siendo humana buscando la felicidad en un mundo marcado por las transformaciones, queriendo ser madre sin importar los cambios que esto podría generar en el orden del universo y ahora decides tomar parte de una guerra que no nos pertenece y que pone en peligro todo por lo cual te convertiste en humana.

Marian se quedo en silencio por un momento mirando directamente a su hermana, sabia que de ella encontraría quejas por que había sido la principal opositora al momento de convertirse en humana, además de haber visto cuanto había sufrido con las torturas en manos de los mortifagos

-Si lo se y estoy conciente del peligro en el cual me puedo encontrar, pero lo que quiero es poder proteger a todas aquellas personas que me interesan tratando de alejarlas de ti, especialmente al hombre que amo-

-Pero que no sabes si realmente te ama, cierto-Sofía decía eso con un gran resentimiento

Marian esbozo una leve sonrisa- Es cierto no se si me ama, pero yo si lo hago y eso vale la pena para protegerlo, aun si te tengo como antagonista en mi vida-

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir- dijo Muerte- por que si es así tengo que retirarme.-se levanto abruptamente de la mesa y se alejo rápidamente del salón

-Si eso era, gracias por venir- no podía dejar de mirar el símbolo de su hermana mortem que aun conservaba en su mano, sabía lo difícil que seria pelear en su contra, pero también entendía que a quienes debía proteger valía la pena el riesgo "la muerte es caprichosa" pensó, para luego guardar el símbolo como lo había echo con los emblemas de los demás hermanos.

Cada uno de los hermanos comenzó a desaparecer, y Marian aprovecho para quedarse un momento mas sentada en la mesa. Se encontraba pensando en todo lo que vendría cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, al darse vuelta se encontró con el pálido rostro de su hermano Morfeo quien la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?-

-Sinceramente no pero eso es parte de ser humana, la incertidumbre de no estar segura de lo que haces pero hacerlo de igual manera para poder conseguir tal vez un beneficio mayor-

-La única forma en que te puedo ayudar es otorgándote el descanso necesario cada noche-

Destino lo miro y agradeció con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y vio como su hermano se alejaba de la habitación.

Marían se quedo sola en su reino sabiendo que en unos meses mas debería enfrentar a su hermana dentro de una cruenta batalla que podría costar gran cantidad de vidas, pero que ella trataría de que fueran las menos posibles. Además debía empezar a actuar en las pequeñas batallas que se libraran en el mundo de los humanos, así que debía volver allá y estar con sus amigos el mayor tiempo posible.

Se saco sus atuendos formales propios de las reuniones con sus hermanos, su libro se lo puso como si fuera un relicario, se calzo unos jeans y comenzó a cerrar su reino, se suponía que no seria por mucho tiempo, pero dejo todo bien preparado. Luego desapareció, apareciendo en el bosque prohibido allí se mantendría por una semana para luego ir a ver nuevamente a los Lupin para estar con su amiga. Su decisión de protegerlos era cada vez más fuerte.

Se que es un capitulo cortito pero no se preocupen ya pronto tendrán el otro.

Se que están bastante tristes y violentos los capítulos pero el romance siempre tiene que tener una cuota de sufrimiento para validar el cariño que se tiene. Además ya se acerca el final


	19. La batalla final

Nota: este capitulo contiene spoilers aviso para que después no reclamen

Cap 19: la batalla final.

Los meses pasaban y cada vez se veía mayor consternación por parte de los integrantes de la orden, especialmente por los ataques de que habían sido informados hacia Harry. Todos supieron de la entrada de los tres amigos a las bóvedas de Gringotts y como lograron salir, pero todo se volvia cada vez mas peligroso y Marían cada día deseaba con mayores ganas poder ver a Severus, pero sabia que no podría ser.

Un día mientras Marían caminaba por una calle Muggle de Londres se encontró con quien menos creía posible encontrarse en ese plano. Por las calles y con gran miedo vio a la menor de sus hermanos "Delirio", ella miraba para todos lados como buscando algo, pero cuando se topo con Destiny.

-Hola hermano, lo siento hermana, se me olvida que tomaste forma humana, Mm. eeehh te ves mas pequeña que cuando estabas en tu reino eeeehhh mmmm que haces por acá- mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo hermana que haces tú por acá- la cara de Marían demostraba preocupación.

-MMmm eeehhhh bueno yo eehhh caminaba por acá, ya sabes solo caminaba-

-Me imagino ¿pero por que?

-Eeeehh bueno te acuerdas de la batalla que mencionaste en el último conclave de los hermanos, mmm eeeehhh bueno yo soy parte de ella yyy mmm eeehhh bueno esoo así que aprovecho para poder caminar por acá-

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que los tendré a todos en mi contra durante la batalla-

-Mm. eeehhh nooo, no es que bueno tú sabes, por mucho que tú ya no camines por los senderos de tu reino eso no quiere decir que las cosas dejen de suceder mmm bueno eso, ahora me tengo que ir-

Marían dio un largo suspiró que sonaba lastimeramente- Si lo se, esta bien, se que soy yo la que esta actuando mal pero así lo decidí, adiós que estés bien.

Al terminar de despedirse no pudo dejar de pensar que cada vez era mas cercana la batalla especialmente si Delirio se encontraba vagando por las calles sin ningún tipo de control. Las cosas no se veían bien y ella se sentía muy sola.

Salio del sector Muggle y llego nuevamente a la casa de los Lupin ya estaba oscureciendo. Cuando entro pudo notar lo alterado del ambiente y no era por el nuevo habitante de la casa, el cual había nacido hace varias semanas ya, sino que se notaba que era otra la razón incluso se encontraban la madre de Tonk en la casa.

Remus no estaba en ese momento y Nymphadora iba de un lugar a otro, cuando por fin pudo pararla para preguntarle que es lo que pasaba ella entre gritos dijo que tenían que reunir a todos los de la orden por que los mortifagos estaban por atacar Hogwarts, por que Harry estaba allá.

La noticia sobresalto a Marían, esa era la razón por la cual se había encontrado con Delirio por las calles era el momento de ver y decidir las acciones a tomar dentro de la batalla.

Decidió ir junto con Tonk hacia Hogwarts, no pudo dejar de pensar en como estaría Severus en medio de la batalla por que el se encontraba en la peor de las posiciones.

Se aparecieron juntas, Tonk y Marían en Hogsmeade y desde el cabeza de puerco entrar al castillo apenas entraron a la sala de Menesteres se encontraron con Ginny luego de ellas dos entro una anciana que se presento como la abuela de Neville, Marían dejo a las tres mujeres y se fue, necesitaba saber que pasaba con Severus y ver que podía hacer en la batalla, pero antes de dejar la sala se dirigió hacia las mujeres mas jóvenes, primero a Tonk

-Nymphadora necesito hablar contigo-

-No me digas así Marían-

-Lo hago para que me escuches, por favor cuídate, tienes un hijo pequeño a quien cuidar

-No te preocupes, si algo me pasara mi madre lo cuidara, además tengo una amiga que será la madrina de mi hijo y que sabe como consentir niños así que supongo que ella le hará los regalos que yo jamás le haría- al decir eso la metamorfomaga sonrío, pero Destiny se entristeció por la suposición solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su amiga y darle las gracias por elegirla como madrina. Luego miro a Ginny y le entrego una cadena-Si algo me pasa entrega esto a tu madre la abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia el primer piso donde se desarrollaba fuertemente la batalla allá peleaba y mandaba hechizos hacia cualquier mortifago que se le cruzara por delante, se encontraba en eso cuando en un momento se escucho una fuerte explosión en los pisos de arriba, se asusto de sobremanera y como pudo se hizo camino hacia donde había venido el estallido, cuando logro llegar la escena que vio fue horrible era Percy junto con Harry cargando el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos, escapando de las arañas gigantes que entraban en gran cantidad por el boquete que había en la pared.

No sabia exactamente cual de los gemelos era pero eso no importaba por que pudo ver entre los escombros y el polvo a su hermana acercarse al gemelo caído que los dos jóvenes habían dejado en uno de los orificios de las armaduras, corrió para detener a su hermana , pero ya era demasiado tarde ella se iba con el gemelo que una vez que estuvo a su lado reconoció como Fred –Sofia no, él no- gritaba , pero su hermana solo se dio vuelta la miro, se detuvo un momento, justo el tiempo para que ella llegara al lado de Fred y lo abrazara mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No Sofía él no, por favor no te lo lleves-

Sofía solo la miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción- Sabes que no es mi decisión, solo es lo que tengo que hacer ya lo hablamos antes-

-Si se hermana, pero puedes hacer excepciones-

-No ya esta echo y no puedo hace nada para cambiar lo que ya paso tu lo sabes-

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir acarició la cara de Fred, él sonrío le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo- no dejes solo a mi hermano por favor- luego se alejaron y desaparecieron.

Destiny sentía una gran pena que trato de desquitar volviendo a la batalla y atacando el mayor numero de arañas gigantes que se cruzaran por su camino. En medio de la batalla escuchaba los sonidos guturales de dos gigantes peleando fuera del castillo y unos gritos que reconoció en medio de los demás eran Harry y sus amigos trato de llegar hacia donde ellos estaban los vio correr y perderse en el sauce boxeador decidió desaparecer y cuidarles las espaldas por que ellos lo necesitaban, especialmente si se dirigían como ella pensaba hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort.

Se encontraba a una distancia aceptable de ellos, aunque los jóvenes se hallaban cubiertos por la capa ella lograba ver el movimientos de sus pies. Cuando se detuvieron, Marían logro escuchar voces al final del túnel y su corazón dio un gran salto cuando se dio cuenta que una de las voces era de Severus, quería ir para verlo pero no podía su misión en ese momento era otra así que se quedo tras los jóvenes tratando de entender que pasaba. Se encontraba en eso cuando sintió un grito desgarrador, sabia quien lo había emitido, pero no quería creer que Severus había sido atacado y ella sin poder hacer nada vio el sobresalto de los jóvenes y emitió un antiguo conjuro para calmarlos, si es que eso era posible, y así no cometieran un error.

Vio como Harry entro a la habitación y como Snape le hablo no supo lo que dijo primero pero si supo por que le pidió que lo mirara por ultima vez, por que en ese momento sintió que su hermana se acercaba, cuando los jóvenes se fueron decidió hacer algo que jamás había realizado tomo la gargantilla que llevaba en el cuello deshizo el conjuro y el libro de los destinos volvió a su tamaño real comenzó a buscar ese momento y los participante y encontró que solo faltaban segundos para que Severus dejara de existir y su hermana viniera a llevarlo por el camino del que no regresaría, por lo cual solicito la visita de las Parcas, las damas grises aparecieron y el tiempo se detuvo.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban juntas y sobre sus cuerpos se veían hilos color oro, que las rodeaban y que ellas hilaban sin parar. Cada una representaba diferentes periodos una joven y bella, la otra mayor y una anciana extraña, cada una de las tres hermanas cambiaba de forma sin dejar de ser tres y una a la vez.

-Las saludos trioditis-

-Te saludamos Destino de los eternos, si te saludamos mayor de los hermanos, te saludamos-Cada una de las mujeres saludo a Marían.

La mas joven lo miro extrañada, -para que nos convocaste en este lugar-

la mayor la miro y miro el cuerpo de Severus-Supongo que quieres pedir algo-

la mas anciana se rió- sabes que todo tiene su precio-

Marían las miro y asintió con la cabeza- Por eso pedí que vinieran, ustedes son las que cortan los hilos de la vida de los hombres y quiero saber que debo hacer para que este hombre que se encuentra acá siga con vida-.

Las mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, -tendrías que dar lo que mas aprecias-

-Mi vida- dijo Marían levantando el mentón.

-No- dijo la mayor,-tendrías que darnos gran parte de los recuerdos que él tenga contigo y además tendrías que pagarle a tu hermana Muerte para que lo dejara acá y ese pago tiene que ser la razón por la cual te convertiste en humana-.

- O sea que su pago implica romper el libro-

-Exacto,- dijo la anciana- te dijimos que tenías que pagar, y los pagos jamás son bajos- las tres mujeres rieron fuertemente. Marían no titubeo, abrió el libro y comenzó a arrancar hojas del libro y se las entrego a la triade, estas desaparecieron entre medio del estruendo que provocaban sus risas.

Marían sabia que lo que había echo le traería grandes consecuencias, pero eso no era ni la mitad de lo que se avecinaba cuando tuviera que hablar con su hermana y al pensar en el pago que tenia que darle no pudo dejar de sentir un gran dolor en medio de su vientre, luego miro nuevamente al suelo donde se encontraba tirado Severus y se sintió segura de lo que estaba haciendo, por que un hombre tan valiente como el no merecía ese final.

Se planto decidida a esperar la furia de su hermana cosa que sabía que no tardaría en llegar. De un momento a otro vio los rojos ojos de su hermana mirándola a solo metros de ella.

-Te dije que no interfirieras en mi trabajo-la voz y los ojos de Sofía denotaban la ira con la que hablaba a su hermana.

-Si se lo que me dijiste, pero él no se lo merece- a pesar de la pena con que Marían miraba el cuerpo tendido de Severus en su voz se notaba la determinación que la movió a realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Esto no es algo que se merezca es solo su camino a seguir-

-Si lo se pero a pesar de eso…..- Marían no logro terminar de hablar por que su hermana la lanzo lejos con el movimiento de su mano.

Sofía llego al lado de Marían que trataba de pararse y ponerse de frente a Sofía para encararla –QUE TE PASA IDIOTA- gritaba Marían mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Sofía la miro y calmadamente y le contesto-Tu decidiste que esto fuera una batalla así que eso será- cuando termino de hablar lanzo nuevamente a Marían, la cual golpeo contra del mueble que había sido movido hace un rato por Harry para poder entrar al cuarto.

Cuando Marían se levanto por segunda vez estaba dispuesta a contestar el ataque, estiro la mano y mando a su hermana contra el muro como momentos antes había echo con ella- No quiero que sea una batalla jamás nos habíamos peleado, ¡por favor escúchame!- la voz de Marían sonaba casi como una suplica

Sofía se levanto iba a lanzar nuevamente un hechizo contra su hermana, pero a ultimo momento se arrepintió y bajo su mano.

- Esta bien voy a escuchar-

Marían miro fijamente a Sofía quien se encontraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, pero bastante tranquila, aunque su cara demostraba enojo, su pelo se veía mas enmarañado que siempre y sus pantalones negros y polera del mismo color estaban sucios, tal vez por haberla aventado contra la pared pensó.

Convoque a las triodites acá, tenia que solicitarles….-

No sigas se perfectamente lo que solicitaste y se también lo que ellas deben haber pedido a cambio de concederte ese favor.

Marían solo bajo la vista-Si exactamente, pero también me dijeron que tendría que convencerte a ti para que no te lo llevaras-cuando termino de decir eso Destiny levanto la vista y miro fijamente los ojos de su hermana que la miraban con ira.

-¿Y que específicamente tenias que hacer para que yo no me lo llevara?- pregunto Sofía que en cada palabra demostraba el poco deseo que tenia de conceder tal capricho a su hermana mayor.

Marían comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermana, luego de dar unas vueltas como león enjaulado se detuvo y comenzó nuevamente a caminar directamente hacia su hermana, cuando ya solo se encontraban a centímetros una de la otra se decidió a hablar-Me dijeron que tendría que darte lo que mas aprecio-

Sofía genero una especie de sonrisa pero se veía que era bastante sarcástica-Por lo que puedo ver en este momento lo que mas aprecias es a este hombre, por lo cual puedo llevármelo ¿Cierto?-

-NO, la razón por la cual quise nacer fue el poder tener hijos y eso tú lo sabes, esa es la principal razón por la cual lo hice y eso es lo que te ofrezco a cambio de que no lo guíes hacia el otro lado.

La cara de Sofía demostraba el odio que sentía, pero también el estupor que le causaba que su hermana entregara todo por ese hombre tendido en el suelo, miro a Severus y luego miro directamente a los ojos de Marían – ¿Sabes si realmente te ama? Pregunto con un dejo de resentimiento. Marían la miro, miro a Severus y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla,

-no se si realmente me ama pero yo si a él y eso me basta en este momento-

-O sea que vas a dar tu posibilidad de procrear por un sentimiento que ni siquiera estas segura de que sea correspondido-

-Si, así es –

-Esta bien no lo guiare, pero además de tu pago te voy a solicitar algo mas-

Marían la miro, tenia lo ojos abiertos y se mordía su labio inferior, sabia lo que su hermana podía pedirle a cambio de su petición pero no quería escucharlo, bajo la cabeza y asintió con ella.

-Debes alejarte de él y en tu libro harás todo lo posible por que él se vaya de tu lado, no podrás hacer nada para volver a buscarlo, si él te ama el volverá solo hacia ti, si en cambio como creo, no te ama se alejara y hará su vida lejos de tu lado-

Marían se dio vuelta hacia la pared y apoyo una de sus manos en la pared, sabia que su hermana le pediría eso-Esta bien eso haré, te lo prometo no realizare nada para que él este a mi lado y lo alejare de acá, pero tampoco te quiero ver cerca mío, esto lo haces solo para vengarte por haber interferido en tu trabajo-.

-Así es Marían esa es la razón además de que te des cuenta que entregaste lo mas preciado para ti por alguien que no te ama. Entonces acepto tu pago y tu promesa como garantía.

-Si-dijo Marían y se abrió la túnica y la camisa que llevaba puesta descubriendo su vientre, su hermana también lo descubrió y en cada uno de ellos se dibujo una serpiente.

Marían miro lo que parecía un tatuaje y se extraño por la forma, luego miro a su hermana quien se acomodo su polera –Me voy tengo cosas que hacer, te recuerdo que existe una batalla no muy lejos de acá.

Marían la miro con odio –Estoy absolutamente conciente de eso-

Cuando Sofía se fue Marían se quedo mirando a Severus quien se encontraba gimiendo, no pudo dejar de llorar, por lo que había pasado y por lo que había echo, pero el escuchar que estaba con vida valía eso y mucho mas, trato de levantarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar tendría que llevarlo a donde pudieran darle atención medica para que lograra recuperarse, pero desde donde se encontraban podía escuchar como se desarrollaba la batalla, así que decidió dejarlo volver al castillo y ayudar.

Cuando entro al castillo se encontró con la batalla casi finalizando solo pudo ver como se rodeaban y daban vueltas Voldemort y Harry en circulo, se impacto de ver la seguridad con la que el joven se enfrentaba al mago que no quería morir, cuando de un segundo a otro vio como rebotaba la maldición que el propio TOM haba mandado hacia Harry en él y como caía al suelo, de repente se encontró en medio de grandes gritos y vítores, pero mirando mas fijamente pudo notar que había gran cantidad de caídos, cuando se acerco a los valientes que habían entregado su vida en la batalla, tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de Fred, cuando se da cuenta que no solo el había caído en un lado juntos se encontraban Remus y Tonk tendidos como si se encontraran durmiendo, pero por el color de sus caras se sabia perfectamente que ya la vida no corría por sus venas, Marían solo pudo caer de rodillas al lado de su amiga y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, ella solo había salvado a uno de los valientes, pero realizando eso se había alejado de sus demás amigos los cuales por su culpa habían perdido la vida- ¿Por que ustedes, si apenas estaban disfrutando a su bebe, porque?. Mientras lloraba y gritaba los porque sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, al darse vuelta se vio una cara familiar, aunque sabia que no era Fred- George, yo lo siento, es lo único que logro decir- El joven se dejo caer al lado de ella y la abrazo lloraron los dos así abrazados, no escuchaban a los demás festejando o consolándose por las perdidas, solo estaban ellos dos en silencio llorando.

La batalla había terminado y estaban festejando para poder rendir el honor que los caídos merecían, Marían le contó a George que Severus no estaba muerto, sino solo mal herido en la casa de los gritos así que el joven fue a llevar a uno de los héroes de la batalla hacia el hospital, por que después de lo que Harry había dicho durante la batalla nunca mas verían a Severus con recelo, ya todos sabían que era un espía de Dumbledore y que gracias a él Harry había logrado llegar a esta instancia y terminar con la mayor amenaza que había tenido el mundo mágico.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y me disculpo por la tardanza.

Gracias a mi mas fiel lectora yendra y solo queda un capitulo para el final , pero tiene continacion no soy tan mala aunque no se note por lo que hago sufrir a los protagonistas

Nota al margen la semana pasada salio el libro 7 y es triste decirlo pero la traducción deja que desear especialmente en el dialogo entre molly y Bellatrix que penaaa….


	20. Despues de la batalla

Cap: 20: Después de la batalla

Comenzó a moverse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, aunque al tratar de hacerlo cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación completamente pintada de blanco, supuso que se encontraba en San Mungo, lo ultimo que recodaba era la serpiente del señor oscuro atacándolo y los ojos de Lily es decir Potter, luego unas mujeres hablando y unos golpes en las paredes, pero de esto ultimo solo los sonidos.

Se trato de incorporar en la cama aun sin entender que había pasado, cuando entro una mujer medianamente joven que le sonrió al verlo incorporado.

-Que bueno señor Snape, por fin despertó, veo por su expresión que siente dolor y no entiende que pasa-

-¡Que inteligente!, supongo que no es mi sanadora ¿cierto?- su tono de voz era el mismo sarcástico de siempre, aunque ahora no sentía esa amargura que lo llenaba, aunque si sentía que algo faltaba. La sanadora lo miro con cara de desprecio y no le contesto, salio de la habitación dejando a un Snape aun perdido en los sucesos.

Media hora después se sintió bastante movimiento fuera de la habitación, se abrió la puerta y vio entrar en su habitación a Minerva, esto llamo su atención, por que no eran íntimos amigos como para que ella se preocupara por lo que le pasara, pero decidió que se comportaría, para que así esa leona le contara que pasaba, aunque podía suponer que era lo que había sucedido por la gran sonrisa que tenia la mujer mayor en su cara.

-Severus, hola, nos dijeron que habías despertado así que quisimos venir a ver como estabas.

-¿Quisimos?, solo te veo a ti quien mas puede querer venir a verme.

Lo que Snape vio lo dejo consternado, las personas que entraban eran ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley junto a sus padres. Todos lo saludaban tímidamente, especialmente los más jóvenes, pero la señora Weasley apenas entro empezó decirle que se veía demacrado y preguntarle si ya le habían traído algo para comer.

La cara de impresión no se le iba de la cara a Severus, no entendía que pasaba y cuando finalmente la primera impresión paso, atino a preguntar no en el mejor de los tonos, en realidad casi gritando-¿Qué diablos pasa acá?, ¿alguien podría decirme la razón por la cual ustedes están acá, preocupándose por lo que me pase? McGonagall fue quien hablo.

-Lo que pasa Severus es que estamos preocupados por que estabas muy mal herido, el veneno de Nagini era bastante potente y bueno estuviste casi una semana sin despertar, hasta que finalmente lo hiciste y decidimos venir a ver como te sentías-

-Eso ya lo dijiste lo que quiero saber es ¿por que USTEDES específicamente están acá?

Mientras decía eso lanzaba la peor de sus miradas a los jóvenes, quienes no dejaron de estremecerse por el odio con que los miraba, a pesar de eso Harry se acerco y le hablo.

- La razón por la cual estamos acá es para ver como esta y para devolverle estos recuerdos que usted me entrego en la batalla- cuando termino de decirlo le entrego una botella que estaba llena de un liquido espeso de color similar al plateado- además era para darle las gracias por todo lo que sacrifico en el transcurso de la batalla, sin su valor jamás habría conseguido tener la fuerza para derrotar a Voldemort- acerco su mano para estrechar la del la persona que hace solo un tiempo atrás odiara y por la que ahora no dejaba de sentir cierta tristeza por lo cruel que fue la vida con él. Severus miraba a joven con cierta extrañeza pero estrecho su mano

- Esto no quiere decir que seremos amigos Potter, aun creo que eres igual a tu padre-.

Ron y Hermione se miraron disgustados por el comentario del profesor pero Harry solo le contesto –Yo creo que me parezco solo en lo físico a mi padre en temperamento me parezco mas a mi madre- cuando termino de decir eso miro directamente a los ojos de Snape y le entrego la mas calida de las sonrisa que ese hombre había recibido alguna vez en su vida, para luego dar media vuelta e ir hacia el lado de Minerva. Severus solo alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca que parecía una media sonrisa.

Mcgonagall siguió hablando-Como ya debes haber entendido el señor oscuro fue derrotado, a un alto precio debo decir- no pudo dejar de mirar a los Weasley quienes se abrazaron y bajaron la mirada- pero ahora estamos en medio de las celebraciones, además queríamos ser nosotros quien te dijéramos que tienes la orden de Merlín de primera clase por tu valor en la batalla-.

Severus sabia que no era necesariamente por la orden, pero se sentía tan alegre que si no le doliera todo el cuerpo habría salido a celebrar como los demás, ya no se sentía amargado, podía decir que lo habían perdonado por los errores que había cometido y que él también se había perdonado, eso no quería decir que dejaría sus viejas practicas sarcásticas pero sentía que ya no eran parte constante de su alma, miro a todos y dijo algo que gran parte de los que estaban a su alrededor no había escuchado antes – Gracias por su preocupación- ante estas palabras todos se miraban extrañados, continuo – pero me gustaría que me dejaran descansar por que no son necesariamente una imagen demasiado agradable para ver luego de estar inconsciente tanto tiempo- Todos rieron, porque ese si era Severus Snape, así que se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando se quedo solo pensó que desde ahora debía tratar de rehacer su vida, porque si le daban una segunda oportunidad, debía aprovecharla, justo en ese momento entro nuevamente la sanadora, aunque ahora no esbozaba una sonrisa y estaba bastante seria. Snape se sonrió por lo fácil que le resultaba hacer que las personas no quisieran tratarlo.

La mujer muy seria se acerco y lo miro directamente a los ojos- Quisiera ver si esta bien, y así decidir cuando se puede ir- Severus iba a decir una pesadez, pero se contuvo en cambio la miro directamente con sus profundos ojos negros y le dijo –Por lo que veo, no se si quisiera irme tan pronto- la sanadora se puso colorada sonrió y salio de la habitación. Cuando estuvo solo comenzó a reír, Severus Snape coqueteando era algo demasiado extraño incluso para él, se dio media vuelta en la cama se acomodo y se quedo nuevamente dormido.

Un par de meses después Marían estaba en el callejón Diagon, se encontraba caminando por unas calles bastante repletas de personas todas felices, gran parte de las tiendas se encontraban nuevamente abiertas, con la muerte de Voldemort todos los brujos de Inglaterra habían decidido que era importante vivir plenamente. Mientras caminaba se vio parada frente a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley y no pudo dejar de llorar. Hace tiempo ya que se había realizado el entierro de sus amigos y continuaba sintiéndose culpable por no haberlos salvado, estaba frente a la tienda cerrada cuando alguien toco su hombro, cuando se dio vuelta para saber quien era, se topo con los ojos acuosos de Molly Weasley. Era con quien menos quería encontrarse Marían, por que no sabia como podía decirle cuanto sentía la perdida de Fred y que era su culpa por no haber intervenido en el trabajo de su hermana.

Molly le sonrío y la abrazo –Marían por que no has ido a vernos a la madriguera-

La joven mujer se soltó del abrazo y bajo la mirada –Es que no he tenido tiempo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el ministerio- eso era una mentira por que su trabajo en el ministerio ayudando a Kingsley le dejaba varias ventanas de tiempo que ocupaba de muy mala manera embriagandose.

- Ah ya veo, pero deberías ir el fin de semana, vamos a reunirnos todos y me gustaría que tu también estuvieras puedes llevar a alguien- Marían la miro y sonrío, esta bien voy a ir, pero sola.

- Esta bien- Molly miro la tienda y dijo –Todos lo extrañamos mucho pero a ninguno lo afecto tanto como a George, el esta en la madriguera y no sale, dijo que no quería volver a la tienda, él me tiene muy preocupada- Marían la miro y recordó lo que le había pedido Fred antes de irse junto a su hermana, miro nuevamente a Molly y le sonrío – Sabe Molly en este momento no tengo nada que hacer así que podría acompañarla, ¿A dónde va?- La señora Weasley sonrío- voy a la madriguera querrías ir y comer con nosotros.

-Claro que si- Marían decidió que hablaría con los señores Weasley para pedirles perdón pero que ahora se dedicaría a ayudar a George.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera fue recibida por gran parte de la familia además de Harry que se estaba quedando con ellos mientras veía que hacer, todos la recibieron efusivamente y ella se sintió muy bien de volver a esa casa, el único que faltaba era George que estaba encerrado en su dormitorio, así le dijo Ron cuando le pregunto.

Cuando estaban a punto de cenar Marían decidió ir a buscarlo subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, toco nuevamente sin recibir contestación por lo que decidió entrar pero la puerta estaba con llave, por lo cual solo se apareció dentro. La habitación estaba oscura y por el ambiente que se respiraba alguien había estado bebiendo.

George se encontraba recostado en la cama sin moverse con una barba de semanas y con los ojos hinchados mostrando claramente que había llorado mucho. Marían se acerco a la cama y trato de acariciar su cabeza, pero el se corrió- No necesito tu lastima- Marían lo miro tristemente,- No te vengo a dar lastima tu estas que das pena y por eso vine, tu mamá esta preocupada por ti-

- ¿Ella te dijo que vinieras a verme?-

-No, no es así ella me invito para la reunión que harán el fin de semana y yo me auto invite para venir a cenar hoy acá, pero como tu no bajaste decidí venir a buscarte-

-Lo siento por ti pero no voy a bajar, no me interesa ir a cenar- George se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la mujer.

Marían suspiro profundamente, se acostó al lado de George y comenzó a llorar, el joven se dio vuelta y se quedo mirándola.

-Lo siento George, fue mi culpa la muerte de Fred, yo debería haber echo algo para que no nos dejara yo debería haber……….- no pudo seguir hablando la pena que la embargaba desde que había terminado la batalla por fin podía salir libremente. George no entendía por que ella decía que tenia la culpa pero se daba cuenta que también sufría por que su hermano ya no estaba mas con ellos, lo único que logro hacer fue abrazarla y llorar con ella. Cuando los dos se calmaron el logro decir-Tu no tienes la culpa, nadie mas que los mortifagos la tienen- La joven mujer se quedo mirándolo, bajo la vista yo tengo la culpa y luego que sepas el porque no querrás verme nunca mas.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando sin que nadie los molestara y cuando comenzó amanecer los primeros rayos del sol los encontraron abrazados consolándose mutuamente. Marían le habia contado todo lo que había pasado incluso las cosas que había echo para que Severus no perdiera la vida y George se sintió casi tan cercano a esta mujer como lo había sido de su hermano- No te preocupes Marían yo guardare tu secreto, pero tendrás que ayudarme por que no se si tengo las fuerzas para salir nuevamente al mundo-

La mujer sonrío y lo miro-No te preocupes yo te ayudare y cumpliré el pedido que me hizo tu hermano, no te voy a dejar solo- se abrazaron mas fuertemente.

-Sabes que George tengo hambre, no me dejaste comer-

El joven sonrió, y se dio cuenta que hace tiempo no lo hacia-Si tienes razón yo también tengo hambre, ¿quedara algo de anoche?-

-No lo se pero podemos salir a ver-

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, dispuestos a buscar sobras de la comida de la noche, pero cuando llegaron a la mesa se dieron cuenta que habían dos platos servidos, se sentaron en la mesa y los devoraron, como aun seguían con hambre decidieron preparar el desayuno para todos antes de que la señora Weasley se levantara. Cuando ella bajo pudo ver que la mesa estaba servida y con varias cosas ricas, pero que también tanto Marían como George estaban cubiertos de harina al igual que la mitad de la cocina.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que paso acá?- la voz era la de reproche por lo cual los dos se sobresaltaron y se apuntaron mutuamente, luego de eso Molly se rió.

-Eso quiere decir que ambos son culpables, por lo que tendrán que dejar todo limpio antes de que los demás se levanten- Los jóvenes agacharon la cabeza y asintieron, Marían estaba sacando la varita cuando Molly la detuvo –No Marían tendrán que limpiar sin magia- ante eso George salto –Pero que dices mujer esta todo sucio nos demoraremos demasiado- La señora Weasley sonrío y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sentía que su hijo volvia a ser el mismo, corrió a abrazarlo- Esta bien por esta vez los perdono limpien con magia.

Los dos limpiaron y luego se sentaron a la mesa esperando que todos despertaran, cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa comenzaron a desayunar. Tanto George como Marían no dejaban de bostezar, por lo que Ron con la boca llena como siempre les pregunto

–Prrrooor qrrue teeeennen tlaaantllo RRueñiiio-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a lo que Harry les tradujo –Ron pregunta por que tienen tanto sueño-

George y Marían se miraron tiernamente y cada uno esbozo una sonrisa

George levanto la vista y con una cara de lo mas coqueta contesto a la pregunta-¿Por qué crees tu hermanito que dos apuestos jóvenes pueden tener sueño?.. Fácil por que no durmieron en toda la noche- cuando termino de decir eso comenzó a levantarse de la mesa por la cara de Marían y la de todos los demás esa broma le iba a costar caro, la primera en reaccionar fue la señora Weasley

-George Weasley ¿que estas tratado de decir con eso?-

Pero no necesito seguir reprendiéndolo por que Marían había salido tras él persiguiéndolo y gritándole por lo que acababa de decir, un rato después Marían volvió con la cara roja y gacha

-Molly es mentira lo que trato de insinuar George, yo jamás….- Marían no siguió hablando por que la sonrisa que tenían tanto el señor como la señora Weasley le hacia entender que no se preocupara. Los demás la miraban extrañados, pero luego se largaron a reír por que entro un George completamente calvo con unas cejas rosadas y bastante apenado .La cara se veia bastante extraña por la falta de la oreja – Me disculpo por lo que dije recién era mentira- luego miro a Marían – Ya lo dije puedes hacerme crecer nuevamente mi cabello- La joven lo miro tomo un sorbo de jugo- Mmm nooo solo te sacare las cejas rosadas pero el pelo crecerá solo. Todos rieron incluso George que se sentó a la mesa para terminar de desayunar.

Marían se despidió de todos asegurándoles que volvería el fin de semana para la reunión, fue a su casa se cambio de ropa y fue a trabajar al ministerio, mientras no comenzaran nuevamente las clases ella se dedicaba ayudar a los aurores, por que había decidido volver a Hogwarts apenas este fuera reconstruido y trabajar allá al lado de la nueva directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

Llego el sábado y Marían se estaba arreglando para aparecer en la madriguera, estaba a punto de salir cuando se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Severus aparecía en la reunión, puesto que los que quedaban de la orden iban a asistir, la ansiedad se apodero de ella hacia meses que no lo veía y lo extrañaba demasiado, pero la promesa que le había echo a su hermana servia de garantía para que a el no le pasara nada, por lo que no podía faltar a ella, pero si aparecía no es que ella lo buscara sino simplemente se encontrarían y como ella había eliminado gran parte de los recuerdos íntimos que él tenia de ella no habría problemas.

Salio de la casa con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, para aparecer segundos después en el jardín de la madriguera había gran número de personas y todos se veían bastante contentos.Saludo a todos los que estaban en el lugar. Estaba Harry, Hermione, Neville, todos los Weasley, Kingsley, Luna Lovegood y muchas mas personas. George se acerco a ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla acercándola al centro del patio trasero donde había una gran mesa dispuesta con gran cantidad de cosas para comer y beber. Se sirvió algo y comenzó a sonar música, por lo cual arrastro a su amigo a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, de un momento a otro ya no eran los únicos y gran parte de los jóvenes comenzaron también a bailar. Se encontraban en todo ese alboroto cuando se da vuelta y ve llegar a Severus por una de las esquinas de la casa, George se dio cuenta de eso y se alegro por la joven pero pronto vio transformarse la cara de Marían, por que al lado de él venia una mujer, no era la única que se impacto por la imagen, por que gran parte de los que estaban bailando se detuvieron para ver eso. Era el mismo Severus todo vestido de negro, aunque su pelo no se veía grasoso, pero de su mano venia una mujer bastante bonita.

Severus al llegar a la reunión se fue directamente a saludar a los dueños de casa, quienes también estaban extrañados.

-Buenas noches, les quiero presentar a Camila, fue mi sanadora en San Mungo-

Los señores Weasley los saludaron cortésmente y lo invitaron a que se acercara a la mesa, ellos agradecieron y fueron a tomar algo bastante cerca de Marían, quien lo único que quería era salir de la fiesta corriendo a llorar, se contuvo cuanto pudo pero luego de un rato decidió que eso era demasiado para ella, se iba cuando George la sostuvo.

-No te vayas como va a poder acordarse de ti si no te ve-

Marían lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos – No creo que le interese acordarse de mi y dudo que pueda hacerlo, de veras quiero irme no soportaría verlo besando a esa mujer-

George la miraba y la abrazo –No sabes si es algo serio solo vinieron juntos y además la pena no puede ganarte, no crees-

Marían miro al joven y esbozo una sonrisa- Tienes razón voy a quedarme a divertirme un rato, pero necesito mojarme la cara, acompáñame al baño y luego volvemos-

-Claro que si preciosa lo que tú quieras-

Cuando volvieron del baño se encontraron con que la gran mayoría de las personas se encontraban conversando en grupos. Ellos se acercaron al Kingsley y los padres de George que estaban hablando efusivamente sobre aparatos Muggles, la pasión del señor Weasley. Se encontraban los cinco hablando sobre eso cuando se acerco Severus para hablar con el jefe de aurores. Marían quiso salir corriendo pero George la mantuvo en el lugar.

-Hola Severus que placer verte-

-Si claro, como has estado-

-No tan bien como tu, por lo que veo, bonita acompañante-

-Mm. si bueno, quería saber si me necesitarías para algo más en el país-

Marían se sobresalto por el comentario y no pudo dejar de preguntar - ¿Por qué, te vas a ir del país? Luego de hacer la pregunta se arrepintió. Severus la miro extrañado, entrecerró los ojos como tratando de recordar.

- Marían ¿cierto?, no te había visto-

- Si, hola Severus, ¿Vas a dejar Inglaterra?-

- Mmm, si, pero no creo que eso te importe o ¿si?-

-Bueno si me importa por que soy yo quien ve los interrogatorios.

- Ahh, entonces me tendría que dirigir a usted, ¿me van a necesitar nuevamente?-.

-No lo creo señor Snape-

El señor Weasley se acerco a Severus- ¿Donde vas?- Snape lo miro- Me ofrecieron ser director en Durmstrang, y la tome, por lo cual me iré para allá.

-Te felicito Severus- fue Molly quien dio las felicitaciones. Marían, estaba aun mas triste aunque sabia en el fondo que él se iba a ir del país lo felicito al igual que los demás y luego fue a la mesa a buscar algo para beber. George la siguió- ¿estas bien Marían? ; La joven mujer lo miro- Si, estoy bien solo quiero beber algo y bailar- Se tomo dos vasos de whisky de fuego y luego tomo a George y a Neville que estaba hablando con Luna para bailar con los dos.

Severus miraba a Marían y como se movía no dejando que Neville pudiera escapar, de repente sintió que eso lo había vivido antes, con un poco de celos de su parte por los jóvenes que estaban bailando con ella, pero luego se saco el pensamiento de la mente y se dirigió a Camila por que estaba cansado y decidió que quería irse a su casa y antes tenia que ir a dejar a esa mujer con la que estaba saliendo. La miro y pensó que no era tan bonita, aunque si inteligente.

Marían siguió bailando y tomando gran parte de la noche, cuando ya estaba bastante tomada decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, por lo que se despidió de George, pero el no quiso que se fuera sola en ese estado por lo cual la llevo al cuarto de él para que se recostara.

A la mañana siguiente Marían despertó con una gran resaca, como la gran mayoría de los que estaban en la reunión. Se levanto y bajo a la cocina ya era casi medio día por lo cual Molly estaba preparando la comida.

-Que tal Marían como amaneciste-

-Bien Molly pero tengo una resaca terrible-

-Me lo imagino, Arthur también esta así-

-¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?-

Marían la miro y se vio en sus ojos un dejo de pena – Si me divertí bastante, pero me arrepiento de haber tomado tanto-

-Mm. y ¿no te molesto que Severus viniera con alguien?-

Marían se sobresalto había olvidado de Molly Weasley también sabia que había tenido algo – No, no me molesto y ¿le podría pedir algo?-

-No te preocupes no lo mencionare con nadie así que no tienes que pedirlo.

-Gracias, Mm. Me podría dar un vaso gigante de jugo por favor.

-Claro niña toma lo que quieras-

-Gracias, no sabe cuanto lo necesito.

Marían se fue luego de la comida con sentimientos encontrados, por que aun sentía pena por lo que vio en la noche pero también lo había pasado muy bien en la fiesta junto a George.

El verano fue bastante agitado y cerca de agosto Marían se encontraba preparando cosas en el ministerio, debía dejar todo organizado por que en Septiembre comenzaría nuevamente a trabajar en Hogwarts.Estaba organizando papeles cuando ve un mensaje para su jefe que decía que en dos días mas Severus partiría a Durmstrang. La mujer decidió que lo iría a despedir aunque el no lo supiera, necesitaba verlo partir definitivamente de su vida.

El barco partía temprano en la mañana y ya estaban comenzando a cambiar las temperaturas Severus había mandado la mayoría de sus pertenencias antes pero decidió ir en barco para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad del viaje, estaba ya en el barco mirando hacia la gran cantidad de personas que iban a despedir a sus familiares cuando a lo lejos vio una figura familiar, habría jurado que era Marían Destiny esa joven impertinente que era miembro de la orden, ¿pero que podría hacer ella en ese lugar? Estaba pensando eso cuando al mirar nuevamente hacia donde estaba la mujer ya no logro verla trato de buscarla entre las personas pero no la vio mas y el barco ya se estaba moviendo siguió observando hasta que las personas solo eran unos puntos, sentía que necesitaba verla nuevamente, pero no fue así, por lo que decidió respirar hondo y comenzar esa nueva vida que se le abría lejos de su país y de todos sus recuerdos.


End file.
